


The Anger of a Good Man

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Series: Tactician of Insanity: Vincent [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 64,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent thought his role in wars were over. He thought he'd achieved peace. But that was shattered with the message of a dying man, "King Chrom has taken Plegia and Ferox... The Dynast King marches for Valm." Sequel to Sanity is not what it's meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Peace No More

**Author's Note:**

> Mirrored from my FFnet account.
> 
> This is quite a step up from Sanity. It still suffers from my inexperience, but much less so. And at the time, it was quite an original plot.

Part One

"Hyah!" Sully yelled at her horse. Her companion whinnied tiredly. They had been riding for two days straight with barely enough time to eat. She knew they were catching up to her, Frederick wasn't one to let someone go.

They were passing through a village. Sully jumped off her horse and ran into the nearest house. It was about dinner time and the family was sitting down to eat. Sully dashed in to their surprise, and grabbed five apples. She was about to leave when she pressed a gold royal down onto the table. Then she ran out.

The Queen of Ylisse ate one of the apples so fast you'd swear it wasn't there. She put two of them in her pocket. The other two she fed her horse when she got back to him.

Sully jumped back on her horse. There was no time to waste. She needed to get to Plegia. General Stahl could help her escape.

But it was not meant to be. As she rode her horse to its limit, she saw nearby trees and bushes moving. The Wolves had found her. "Hyah! Go!" Sully yelled as he horse sped up. There were cries from the trees and arrows began to fly.

One hit her in the shoulder and she barely flinched. Sully had been a Shepherd before a Queen, and a damn good one.

She wasn't so lucky with the next one. It hit her in her stomach. She was thrown from her horse forcefully. Her horse galloped away. Sully didn't blame it, she'd ran it nearly to death.

She shakily stood up and drew her sword. Arrows stopped flying as she saw five people ride up to her. She hadn't expected all four of The Horsemen to come. Much less him.

"Queen Sully, you are charged with high treason. The penalty is death, do you object?" Frederick said as he got off his black horse. The dark look in his eyes had long replaced the usual friendly one she knew.

"Frederick, this isn't you! Wake up!" Sully hissed at him.

"Enough. Let me do it," a familiar voice said. Sully didn't even have to look at him to know who it was.

King Chrom  _was_  her husband.

He pulled Gungnir off of his horse. He walked forward to her with that foreign look in his eyes. "Chrom…why?" Sully said desperately.

Chrom said nothing, so Sully tried again, "What made you do it? Why did you kill our daughter Kjelle?"

"I did not kill her. It was bandits," Chrom said in a monotone.

"Bullshit! We both know you lied to your citizens about that!" Sully raised her voice.

"Goodbye Sully, you should have never gotten in my way. You shouldn't have helped them escape," Chrom said with venom. He raised his lance and stabbed Sully through the heart.

"Now that that has been taken care of," Chrom cleaned his lance. "We must discuss how this will unfold." His Four Horsemen nodded. "Cordelia, has the Feroxi resistance been eliminated yet?"

"No milord," she said.

"That is your next assignment. Destroy them at all costs. We can't take Valm without silencing them first. Kellam, where ever you are, do I still have your loyalty?" Chrom turned to look for his next general.

Kellam nodded solemnly, "Is my wife still okay?"

"So long as you keep following my commands. Go to Plegia, make sure Queen Tharja still honors our alliance," Chrom said with no remorse. "Davik, you will lead the invasion of Valm. Head to Port Ferox and await orders." The third Horseman nodded without saying anything.

"Frederick, the defense of Ylisse is up to you. Put all who oppose you into the prison camps that we have been building," Chrom turned to his final Horseman.

Frederick bowed, "Your wish is my command, milord. If you would allow me a question my lord, where will you be during this?"

"Me? I'll be…

* * *

_One week earlier…_

Morgan sighed as she filed away her paperwork for the day. At least her sister Jessie said she'd visit later in the day. The Tactician looked over at her sleeping husband. Inigo said he'd help her with the paperwork, but he fell asleep very quickly after starting.

Morgan stood up quietly and walked over to him. She grabbed her father's purple cloak, she had it refitted so that it would finally fit her. When she was by Inigo, she leaned in close to his face until their noses were touching.

He mumbled something and slowly opened his eyes. When he saw Morgan right up next to him, he screamed and the chair toppled over.

Morgan laughed at Inigo's grumbling. She kissed him, and all was forgiven. "We should go dancing tonight, I finished with all my work," Morgan said with a smile.

Inigo rubbed his head painfully, but he nodded and gave a slight smile, "Glad I taught you how to dance?"

Morgan nodded vigorously, "I'd never thought it'd be so much fun." She helped Inigo to his feet.

Inigo chuckled, "That's because I'm always right!"

Morgan laughed at her husband's antics, "You're sounding like father now!"

Inigo grinned sheepishly, "It took me a while, but Vincent's cocky personality is catchy."

There was a quick knock at the door. Inigo straightened out his clothes while Morgan went to answer it. The door opened before she got to it. Her red headed sister burst through.

Jessie was out of breath, "We gotta go! Now!"

"What?" Inigo said puzzled.

"No time! Come with me!" Jessie grabbed Morgan's hand. Inigo followed them, alarmed.

Jessie led them through the castle's winding passage ways, taking the smallest and most out of the way ones. "The Queen has just tipped me off, King Chrom is coming to kill you," Jessie explained hurriedly.

"WHAT!?" Morgan and Inigo yelled at the same time.

"Shut up!" the Spymaster hissed. "He knows that you left gaping holes in the Feroxi invasion plan. He sent his guards to kill you and Inigo."

"The Feroxi…damn!" Morgan swore, which was something she never did. "I hid those so well. How did he…?"

"Don't worry, the Ylissean Intelligence Agency sabotaged a fair few things as well. But you should have come to me, I could have helped you!" Jessie said as they turned a corner.

"I didn't want to put you in danger," Morgan whispered.

"Bit late for that," she said. "One of my spies, Jenson betrayed us. Matt, Heather and me were planning to escape anyway. But now I found out about you, so we couldn't leave yet." A guard walked by and Jessie stopped them.

"What's our escape look like?" Morgan said.

Jessie motioned for them to continue, "I have a boat waiting for us. Matt and Heather are rounding up provisions. Gerome is delaying Chrom, and then he's coming too."

"Where are we going?" Inigo asked worriedly.

"To the one man who will know what to do, our father," Jessie said confidently.

"We're going to Valm?" Inigo said.

Jessie nodded, "We need to get as far away from Chrom as we can. He doesn't trust Morgan to make the battle plan for Valm."

Morgan looked shocked, "Valm!? He never told me he was starting another war…"

"We're here," Jessie said as they approached a wooden door. "This is a passage out of the castle, we need to move quickly!"

The three of them navigated through the small dark secret passage. When they got to the exit, they heard voices.

"The King says they might use this passage," said the one on the right.

"Doubt it, no one out of the royal family knows of it," said the one on the left.

"True, but these are the people who made the invasion of Ferox so difficult," said Left.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Right said gruffly.

"They're clever, the Dynast King can't anticipate ever-Agh!" Left cried out as Jessie stabbed him. Right went for his sword but Jessie beat him to the punch. She slit his throat with expertise.

"Let's move," she said simply.

Morgan nodded. She'd never get used to bloodshed, yet she was a tactician.

Oh the mysteries of life.

The party of three made their way through the port and to their boat. When they arrived, the three of them quickly boarded and waited for the others.

Gerome showed up on foot a few minutes later. He said his wyvern would meet up with them later. And the now party of four waited.

They heard yelling nearby, when Morgan looked over to investigate, she saw Ylissean guards fighting someone.

And that someone was plural. It was Matt and Heather.

Jessie signaled the captain of their ship to get the ship moving. She ran to the edge of the boat.

Matt waved his hand furiously, "GO!"

"No! Hurry!" Jessie screamed.

Heather shook her head, "We got these, just go! We'll buy you time!"

Jessie hesitated for a long moment, then nodded and signaled the captain to go. Morgan turned to Jessie, "What's happening?"

Jessie didn't meet her eyes, "This was the arrangement should anything go wrong."

Morgan looked back to her friends fighting the Ylisseans. She watched as Matt got stabbed through the heart and fell. "NO!" Morgan screamed as she watched Heather's pain as her husband died. She began fighting recklessly.

She too was stabbed through the heart. But by then their ship was already sailing towards open waters. They had escaped, but it wasn't a victory…

* * *

_Four weeks later…_

Vincent rolled over in his bed. He knew he needed to wake up. But his bed was so warm. And he held his beloved in his arms.

Vincent and Anna had moved to Valm five years ago when Vincent's daughter Morgan took over the post of Tactician of Ylisse and his other daughter Jessie the position of Spymaster.

Vincent got out of his bed. His wife stirred, "Where are you going?"

"I noticed yesterday that I need more herbs for my poisons, just running out to get some," Vincent waved. Anna nodded sleepily and went back to bed.

Vincent looked in his wife's mirror and slicked his hair back how he liked it. He reached to the hat rack and grabbed his black hat that had a red feather on it. He put on his black trench coat on and grabbed his favorite knife.

_Never go anywhere without a knife._

He stowed it in a pocket of his trench coat. He grabbed his fire tome lastly. He was ready….to go pick some herbs.

He walked out of his house. It was rather small, but he and Anna didn't need a big house, they only had one daughter. Well, only one non back from the future child. Morgan, Jessie and Remy all had come from the future to stop Grima. They did that, and they plus the rest of the future children stayed. So technically, Vincent only had one daughter, Anna. The Anna family resemblance ran strong with her.

Vincent walked through the swampy area. He and Anna liked living in seclusion, and his wife got plenty of business anyways. Not many Annas stayed in one place, but now that they had a permanent home, she did. Merchants and rich nobles came from all over to buy her goods. Once a month another Anna would restock his wife's inventory.

Vincent didn't mind the seclusion either. He took jobs from time to time. Assassinating nobles, robbing the rich, manipulating people, the usual stuff for an Ex-Spymaster. He quit five years ago and moved to Valm. But he was still famous even here. The Spymaster of Valm even asked him for help sometimes.

After the war, the continent of Valm was divided into two countries, Valm and Chon'sin. Say'ri ruled Chon'sin effectively despite her becoming crippled recently. And a new royal family now ruled Valm.

Back on the Ylissean continent, Chrom ruled Ylisse still and Tharja of all people ruled Plegia (Vincent suspected a few people died in order for that). To his knowledge, Khan Flavia and Khan Basilio still ruled Ferox in their usual way.

Vincent walked into the forest. Most of the things he needed were in there. The Ex-Spymaster walked for a long time until he got to the place he was looking for. A small clearing where the sun touched the ground and the plants he needed grew.

Vincent bent down and began picking and searching for the ones he needed. Behind him, he heard a twig snap. Most would automatically assume it was an animal.

But Spymasters were a suspicious folk.

Vincent stood up and flicked his wrist. The knife slide from its hidden sheath into his hand. He closed his eyes, listening for the slightest disturbance. Normally, he wouldn't do this, but Gaius had warned him about something that would happen in ten years. It had been ten years. Gaius had also told him to be ready. Vincent was in top shape, he trained most days. Only the most experienced could best him.

His eyes shot open as he heard a footstep. He looked in the direction of the noise and a man burst out of the shrub. Vincent moved like lightning and struck the man down with a swift blow to the heart.

Three more emerged behind him. The idiots charged him one at a time, and he dealt each a lethal blow. Four more came out. These guys were smarter and attacked all at once. Vincent punched the first in the head and ducked below the second's blow. The third he stabbed in the chest while he was ducking. He rolled out of the way to avoid the fourth.

Vincent threw his knife at the second man. The other two seemed more confident since he didn't have his weapon. They both charged him, and Vincent waved his hands and they burst into flame. So did the man unconscious on the ground.

Vincent retrieved his knife and looked for the leader. The commander had to be around somewhere.

All of a sudden, a man tackled Vincent to the ground. Vincent kicked him off and pinned him to the ground. "Who sent you incompetent bastards to get me!?" Vincent said with venom.

The man said, "Jenson sends you his regards." Vincent gritted his teeth and stabbed him in the throat.

Jenson…that name. He had a grudge against Vincent. A rather silly one, Vincent passed his position as Spymaster to his daughter instead of him. He challenged her for the right of the position and lost. Now he blamed Vincent. He wasn't exactly sane… But Vincent never thought he'd go as far as to send people after him…

_Something must be happening in Ylisse_

Vincent picked up each body and threw them in a pile. He stood back and held his hand aloft and set fire to them. The magic allowed him to control the flames into a condensed area so as to not burn the whole forest down. He calmly picked his herbs, even more alert for danger and left quickly.

_Looks like it might rain…_

The clouds were getting…cloudy. Vincent would have paid it no mind, but with the sun being blocked he saw something in the distance. Something flying in the sky.

Vincent immediately pulled out his knife again in preparation. It couldn't be anything but a wyvern, but why here? Nothing of mention was here.

Except his family.

This had to be someone he knew.

Vincent stood his ground waiting for the wyvern to attack or land. As it drew closer, Vincent could see a man dressed in black on the top of the wyvern. Wearing a mask.

_Gerome!_

Vincent sent a spark of fire above his head to get his attention. The wyvern seemed to notice it and started its descent.

After a few more minutes, the wyvern landed. And Gerome toppled out of the saddle with an arrow protruding out of his armor. He wasn't moving.

Vincent ran to his side and began taking as much of the armor off as he could until Gerome stopped him, "Vincent…"

"What!? What happened!?" Vincent said with worry.

"We had to flee…Jessie, Morgan…Inigo. We all…tried to escape," Gerome said between breaths. "Ylisseans caught up…sent me to warn you. …The Dynast King has taken Ferox and Plegia…his next target is Valm." Gerome began coughing up blood. Vincent pulled out a few of the herbs he picked that had healing properties and applied them.

"Give this…to my mother and father…" Gerome said, much fainter than before. He handed a bloodstained envelop to Vincent.

Vincent took it and put it in his pocket, "I will see that it gets to them. Are my children safe?"

Gerome whispered, "I…don't know…" His head rolled to the side and his mask fell off. Gerome was dead.

_Shit!_

Vincent picked up the wyvern rider's body. He began to walk back to his house. Gerome needed to be buried. His wyvern followed behind obediently.

It took a few minutes to get back to his home. In the meantime Vincent was contemplating what he had just heard.

_Dynast King…that name could only refer to Chrom. Balthazar said something about Chrom the last time we met. Said he was preparing for something. But I know Chrom…what is happening?_

Vincent quickened his pace. He needed answers now.

After a few more minutes, Vincent arrived back at his home. "Wait here," he instructed the wyvern. The beast didn't blink as Vincent kicked the door open.

"Anna! I need you!" Vincent yelled without thinking. And both Annas ran into the room, his daughter and his wife. Anna took one look at Vincent and ushered her daughter out of the room. When she came back, she was all questions, "What is the meaning of this?"

"It's Gerome. He's delivered a warning," Vincent said wearily.

"Warning?" Anna said worriedly.

"I'll tell you about it later, we need to get to the capitol. I need to tell Virion and Cherche, and speak with Balthazar. I need answers," Vincent said slowly.

Anna nodded, "I suppose we'll just have to bring Anna along too?"

Vincent nodded with a faint smile, "Oh that'll be fun. You explain to her, I'll ready the caravan. But don't bring her outside, I don't want her to see me burying a dead man."

Anna nodded and went to search out their daughter from their house. Vincent picked up Gerome and brought him outside.

He approached the wyvern, Minerva? "Minerva, do you know where Rosanne?" Vincent asked. The wyvern growled, which Vincent took as a yes. "Alright, fly there. You'll be taken care of."

The wyvern took off. Vincent must have done a good job. He quickly readied the caravan for their trip. Then he grabbed a shovel and began to dig.

* * *

Remy yawned as he set down his axe. A long day of bandit hunting. His team of eight were tired, even Owain was too tired for his theatrics.

Remy began sharpening his silver axe. It was fairly new, so it wasn't too dull. But he wanted an excuse to stay alert. He'd heard something following them for the past hour, and he didn't let his guard down.

Running a hand through his green hair, he set to work sharpening while watching. After ten minutes, his alertness paid off. A bush rustled behind him.

"Everybody up!" Remy yelled in his commanding tone. He'd been leading a mercenary company for about eight years with Owain being his only member to have survived through them all. The swordmaster was the first up and roused the other five men and one woman.

Remy swung his axe into the bush that rustled and he heard a scream of pain. The Mad Hero pulled his axe out of the man he'd killed to find it bloody.

_And I just polished the damn thing._

Remy and his group looked around. They were surrounded. "Shit, well, diamond formation!" Remy yelled as his team hastened to obey. There were about twenty people around them. Not good.

On any given normal day, Remy would have full confidence. But with having just fought a fierce battle, only Remy and Owain were anywhere close to battle ready.

The unmarked enemies attacked. They quickly killed two of Remy's men. The Mad Hero applauded the fact that none of them ran, they were all veterans.

Remy and Owain hastened to kill as many as they could to protect their tired comrades. But it was not meant to be. Their opponents killed two more of the eight, now only four were left. Remy, Owain, the woman and one of the men.

But even that soon changed as the woman was hit from behind with an arrow. The man was decapitated by the enemy commander. It was only Remy and Owain fighting back to back.

"Owain! Double pike!" Remy yelled and jumped amidst the remaining enemies. Owain did the same, killing all the surrounding foes. Soon, only the commander remained.

"Damn it all!" the big man shouted. He ran at Remy with a huge axe.

When two axe users fight, it looks easier than it is. The axe was cumbersome and heavy, but strong. One hit always could make a different.

And that hit was Owain stabbing the commander from behind.

The big man screamed and fell over, still alive. "Check the bodies Owain. Let's find out who these people are," Remy ordered. Owain nodded and moved to act.

Remy approached the fallen commander. He took a vial of green liquid and poured it in the man's wound. "You should never hunt a poisoner's son. He'll always know a few tricks of the trade," Remy said coldly. "Now, who sent you!?"

The man laughed and shook his head, "I'm not tellin'!"

Remy merely shook his head, "That stuff I just poured into you, that is one of the most painful and lethal poisons known. You'll know it's working when your armpits begin to itch."

The man stopped laughing and moved to scratch his armpits. "The pain is coming. That will follow with organ failure. It works slowly, so you'll probably be laying here in pain for about an hour," Remy estimated.

The man still shook his head, "I ain't sayin' nothi-AGH!"

"Exactly. The pain is coming on now. Tell me and I'll end it!" Remy shouted.

"AGH! The Dynast King Chrom…Ylisseans. We're Ylissean," the man said in pain.

"What else do you know!?" Remy shouted.

The man grimaced at the pain, "Only that our next mission was to hunt and kill Princess Lissa.

Remy's eyes flashed. It couldn't be true, but this man wasn't lying, he could tell. He picked up his axe and removed the man's head.

"Owain…did you hear that?" Remy said, gesturing to the man.

Owain nodded, "I cannot fathom what sorcery made that man say that! My mother would never be hunted by majestic men of our country!"

Remy shook his head, "He wasn't lying. Take this." Remy handed him a bag of gold. "Find the Pirate Lord. Get him to get you back to Ylisse. Find your mother and warn her," Remy commanded.

Owain still seemed to be in shock, but he nodded. He quickly gathered his things and took their one horse.

Remy gathered his things and began piling the bodies.

_Father…I must find you._


	2. The Power of a Tactician

"Daddy, what're the 'Outrealms?'" Vincent's daughter asked him.

His wife was taking a turn at driving the caravan while Vincent rested inside. His daughter had brought along a stack of the Ex-Spymaster's books.

"Well, what does the book say about them?" Vincent asked.

"Well," Anna looked down at the page. "It says it is a place where space and time don't matter, is that true?" her ten year old mind perfectly able to grasp the meaning of it.

"Hmm, it's more like this. The Outrealms are different places through a certain gate. You could find places where time and space don't matter. But there are different worlds out there. I've seen a few briefly, and I once saw a parallel of our world," Vincent said.

"Like…" she searched for a comparison. "Like…Dragon's Gate in Elibe?"

Vincent chuckled. Sometimes it was surprising how smart she was, "Maybe. But I've never been there."

Anna nodded and went back to her reading. "I'm going to go talk to your mother for a bit, Anna," Vincent stood up.

His daughter half nodded, but was too absorbed into her book to pay attention. Vincent chuckled and climbed out onto the rider's seat of the caravan.

"How's it going?" Vincent said, taking off his hat so it wouldn't blow away.

"…Hmm? Sorry, I was doing inventory in my head," Anna giggled.

Vincent laughed, "I said, how're you doing?"

"Oh! I'm doing fine, how about you?" Anna said, not taking her eyes off the road and horses.

"Truthfully? A bit worried. I'm worried about what I'll find out from Balthazar and the others. And I'm hoping Jessie, Morgan and Inigo are fine," Vincent said nervously.

"I am too. But I think they'll be fine," Anna bit her lip in thought.

Vincent nodded thoughtfully.

_What is this world coming to…?_

* * *

"Anna, take Anna and find us an inn. That is your area of expertise after all, I need to track down Balthazar," Vincent said hurriedly. Anna nodded and let him go.

Vincent walked as quickly as he could to the royal palace. It was Walhart's old castle, why build a new one?

As Vincent approached the gate from the street, two guards blocked him.

"Hold! What is your business here, peasant!?" one of them said.

"My name is Vincent. Do you want the secret password too?" Vincent said impatiently.

The one who spoke before hesitated, then said, "Yes."

"Balthazar is the best Spymaster ever," Vincent spoke the password with a roll of his eyes. The two guards let him through.

He passed through the main gate of the castle. He knew his way around somewhat, he'd been here before on business.

_Hmm…a left or a right? I think it was left._

Vincent didn't remember as much as he thought he did.

"Oi! Vincent, that you?" a man's voice came from behind him. Vincent turned, finally seeing a familiar face.

Balthazar was Valm's Spymaster. He was good at his job too, rarely called on Vincent for help.

Balthazar said, "What're you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you. In private," Vincent said seriously.

Balthazar nodded, he gestured for Vincent to follow him. Vincent followed the brown haired man. Balthazar was about half a foot shorter than Vincent and had facial hair. A mustache to be precise.

_Though it isn't like that one general's 'stache. That was huge. This is a bit less…'stachey._

Balthazar led him into a small storage room. "So what'd you need me for?" Balthazar said seriously.

"I need to know what you've found out about Ylisse," Vincent said simply.

Balthazar suddenly was more alert, "Ah…you've found out."

"Found out about what?" Vincent said curiously.

"Ylisse is going to war with Valm. Plegia swore fealty to the Dynast King and Ferox was conquered. The Feroxi resistance is a major thorn in their side. Khan Lon'qu personally leads them," Balthazar said wearily.

"Khan…Lon'qu? What happened to his predecessor?" Vincent said fearfully.

"Khan Basilio fell in the battle of the capitol. Did you know him?" Balthazar asked curiously.

"Not well…but he was a powerful ally, what about Khan Flavia?" Vincent said worriedly.

"She's still alive to my knowledge," Balthazar shrugged. "Now, I was just going to a meeting with the King and his council. I can get you in to listen."

"No, not listen. Participate. Who else do you have that'll lead this army?" Vincent stated.

Balthazar looked surprised. But he nodded and began to walk to the council room.

* * *

Virion sat among the various Dukes and Counts of Valm. A few marquises decided to show up as well.

_Well, I dearly hope his majesty gets this meeting started soon._

Virion's wife Cherche grabbed his hand under the table. Virion was about to respond to it when the Spymaster walked into the room. His majesty called for order.

Balthazar bowed to the King and then addressed the assembly, "Milords and Ladies, another dark time has come upon us. Ylisse yet again prepares to wage war on us."

There were voices of outrage within the nobles. Virion could understand where they were coming from, Ylisse did invade Valm almost ten years ago. Memories were still fresh.

The Duke of Rosanne knew that Ylisse was in the right that time, but this time?

"When will this threat arrive at our shores?" the King's voice boomed across the hall. He was a good King surprisingly. No one had high expectations.

"About two months, milord. Possibly three," Balthazar said.

"What is the status of our army?" the King said.

_Right down to business. So noble!_

"Our army is significantly smaller than while the Conqueror reigned. Our intelligence says that the Ylisseans outnumber us three to one," Balthazar said nervously.

The King swore, and Balthazar continued, "But I have someone who can lead our forces. A man whose very name can turn the tide of a battle."

"And who is this man?" the King asked suspiciously.

"Well, I actually have two people. First is Vincent, the Tactician of Insanity," Balthazar turned to look to the right.

A man with a feathered hat on his head walked in. It was unmistakably Vincent.

"And I also brought someone you know, your majesty. The Duke of Garuvega," Balthazar looked to his left this time.

_Interesting…_

An assassin clad in tan clothing walked in. He had a big smile on his face. Like Vincent, there was no doubt about it. It was Lowell.

_Never thought those two would be fighting the Ylisseans…_

Lowell bowed, "Your majesty."

Vincent took his hat off his head, "Your majesty, thank you for allowing me to lead your forces."

"We haven't decided anything. I don't even know how competent you are!" the King said angrily. "It should be one of my sons who lead the Valmese!"

Vincent didn't flinch, which Virion silently applauded, "Your majesty, I led an army that was outnumber ten to one and took this continent by force. Doing the opposite will be no problem."

The King shook his head. Vincent changed tactics, "Have you heard the stories about me, your majesty?"

The King of Valm reluctantly nodded and Vincent went on, "If even half of those stories are true, then I am competent. If you want proof, I could poison you from right here without moving my feet to satisfy you."

The court of nobles all voiced their outrage at the Tactician while the King and Vincent didn't move. Virion glanced at the Tactician worriedly, the Archest of Archers couldn't tell what his next move would be.

"Your majesty, I suggest you accept how competent we are. For Vincent just created the distraction that a poisoner would need," Lowell said, suddenly from behind the King's throne.

Everyone, including Virion gasped in surprise. Vincent smirked triumphantly, "Nice job Lowell, I'd hoped you'd catch on. Now that our competence is determined, I suggest you allow me to command your army."

The King watched Lowell walk back down to where his friend was carefully, "Balthazar, can we trust this man?"

Balthazar nodded, and the King said, "Why do you want to lead our army to war?"

Vincent flashed a smile, "Revenge. King Chrom will not reign easy while I'm alive."

The King nodded, "Then you have to take one of my sons with you so they learn the way of the battlefield."

Vincent considered for a moment and then nodded, "Do I get to pick?"

It was the King of Valm's turn to hesitate, "Yes."

Virion watched Vincent look at the two men now standing, "Well…"

* * *

Vincent looked at the two Princes. Prince Aremist and Prince Avaval. Both had their reputations, Avaval for reckless, stupid, quick thinking, and strong. Aremist for being oblivious, kind, too careful and weak.

The choice was rather obvious. Who'd get in his way less?

"I'd like Prince Aremist to accompany the army," Vincent bowed for good measure.

The King nodded and the Prince nodded nervously while the other Prince fumed.

"Good day to you all, I must go. If I'm leading an army, I must get ready," Vincent bowed and left the room. Just like that.

Lowell and Balthazar soon followed after him. "Balthazar, I need you to tell Duke Virion that I need to see him. And will you be accompanying me on this crusade?" Vincent didn't look back.

"Wait Vincent! Aren't you kinda rushing into this?" Balthazar said nervously.

"We don't have much time, we must move as fast as we can," Lowell said cheerfully. "I thought that was quite fun. That assassination would have gone well, better than Chrom's…"

Vincent turned around, "What does that mean?"

Lowell hung his head, "Me and a few friends took a contract on the Dynast King. We got in, but someone tipped them off and we were attacked. Only I made it out."

Vincent mentally put some pieces together, "Lowell…was Syrenne with you?"

Lowell nodded silently while Balthazar looked confused. "Lowell's sister Syrenne," Vincent quickly explained.

Lowell sighed, then he perked up as if nothing had happened, "She wouldn't want me like this. Neither would Calista. Now if you'll excuse me, there's a maid that just turned the corner that is quite attractive." And with that, he was off.

Balthazar still looked confused, but he shrugged it off, "I can get you a conversation with Duke Virion right now, if you'd like."

Vincent nodded, "Good boy Balthazar, you'd make a good servant."

Balthazar scowled, "Sometime I'll get tired of your sarcasm and I'll snap."

"No you won't!" Vincent shouted.

Balthazar led Vincent through various corridors until they found Virion and his wife Cherche. "Ah! Vincent my good friend! What an entrance you made back there!" Virion said in his airy noble tone.

Vincent smirked, "I always make big entrances. Cherche, how good it is to see you as well." Vincent bowed to the pair of them. "But unfortunately, I am not here under good tidings," Vincent said genuinely sad. He held out the bloodstained envelope, "It's from Gerome."

Virion carefully took it. His wife leaned next to him and read over his shoulder. The pair of them gasped in astonishment. "H-how…?" Cherche said with tears in her eyes.

"I don't know. Minerva flew him to my location and he had an arrow sticking out of him. He warned me about Chrom's invasion and then passed away. I buried him at my home," Vincent said emotionlessly.

Virion, who was also crying nodded. Cherche buried her face into his ruffles. "I 'spect you'd like some time alone," and for the second time, Vincent bowed to them.

He and Balthazar quickly departed.

* * *

"Balthazar, I need you to tell me everything about the command in Ylisse," Vincent said as he walked down the halls with the other Spymaster.

Balthazar nodded, "Well, I suppose I should start with a bit of background context. Not too long ago, Princess Kjelle was supposedly killed by bandits."

"Supposedly?"

"Outside of Ylisse, it's rumored that King Chrom killed her. She was outspoken against his plans and such. So he got rid of her. A few weeks later, Queen Sully fled castle. A few days later, she's being buried in the royal cemetery."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Vincent said puzzled.

"Mostly that the invasion of Ferox was not justified. Not many supported it, there was a lot of sabotage at first. It almost seemed like the Feroxi would win. Ylissean food shortage, faulty weapons, holes in the tactics…" Balthazar trailed off with a smile, but his expression hardened. "Then came the prison camps. Not many opposed him after that. The Spymaster and Tactician of Ylisse fled recently in fear of being found out, I believe."

Vincent perked up, "Really?"

Balthazar nodded, "The Queen was the rallying point of all this. But when she died…"

Vincent understood, "What can you tell me about these 'Four Horsemen?'"

"Ylisse's four strongest warriors. First is Cordelia. She's fiercely loyal to Chrom, but we don't know how far she's willing to go. Twice she's overlooked a Feroxi Resistance incursion. She's in charge of eliminating the Feroxi Resistance.

"Next is Kellam, I have more on him. His wife is being held by Chrom so his hands are tied. He's in charge of keeping Plegia and Queen Tharja in check.

"Third is a man named Davik. Nothing is known about him. I mean nothing. Every spy I sent on him never reported back.

"Finally there is Frederick. He's the strongest of the Horsemen and is the commander of Ylisse's elite force called the Wolves. Formerly known as the Shepherds, I'm sure you get the irony of the name."

Vincent absorbed the information carefully. Some of it he'd known while some was new, "Interesting…I know three of them. This will be harder than I thought."

Balthazar stroked his 'stache in thought, "I was thinking Vincent, what will we do if we kill Chrom? Only Lucina remains to rule, will we install her?"

Vincent looked off thoughtfully, "I think I may have a plan…"

* * *

"No seriously, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met! The sight of you fills me with magic and joy!"

"Hey Lowell!"

"What?"

"Come over here, I want to have a word with you!"

"Ugh, fine. I'll talk to you later….what did you say your name was?"

"Hurry up Lowell!"

"Agh dammit. Fine!"

Lowell walked over to Vincent and sat down next to him in the bar. "What do you want Vincent?"

"Merely had a few questions, Duke of Garuvega?" Vincent raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, I am the only surviving member of my family. It may be a desolate wasteland of corpses, but I am a Duke," Lowell shrugged. "Can I go back to flirting with more women?"

"About that, why have suddenly started flirting?" Vincent said seriously.

"Well, I didn't really want to be unsocial anymore. Syrenne's dying wish was for me to be happy and not to turn out like I did when Calista died. So I figured, 'Hey, flirting requires no commitment and its fun. Why the hell not?'"

Vincent slightly rolled his eyes, "Bit of a dramatic turn for you, wouldn't have recognized you if I didn't see your face."

Lowell shrugged, "Meh, you'll get used to it. It's been ten years since Grima, people change. And I am coming with you on this escapade of yours, nothing you can do about it."

Vincent nodded, "Thank you, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

* * *

"Prince Aremist I presume?" Vincent bowed before the man.

"You may rise," the man nodded to him. The Prince was a tall figure, taller than Vincent. He had wild blonde hair that didn't seem to straighten out on his head. "Why did you pick me?" he said quietly.

"Er…what? Milord," Vincent added quickly.

"Why did you pick me to come with you in this war? I abhor violence. Why me?" Aremist asked shakily.

"Milord, you were a better choice than your brother, let us leave it at that," Vincent said, looking around at the Prince's visiting chambers. They were actually quite modest for a member of royalty.

_He's a good choice. Won't be spending away all the army's gold._

"Will I be fighting?" the Prince said.

"Only if you choose. I can't make you do anything, milord, "Vincent said.

Prince Aremist nodded, "Thank you. I suppose this'll be my chance to see the world like I've always wanted to."

Vincent couldn't resist, "Albeit it being covered in blood."

Aremist nodded, "That could pose an issue. It'll be our job to mop it up."

_I made a good choice._

"Be ready by the end of the week, milord. We have to leave as soon as we can," Vincent bowed and left.

As Vincent was leaving, the Prince called back, "I look forward to it."


	3. Raise the Sails!

Vincent sat in the back of a wagon running his hands through his hair frustrated.

_We don't have enough time! Ylisse will be here sooner than we can manage!_

It was to Vincent's misfortune that the Valmese army moved so slowly. At this rate, the Ylissean army would land a month before they got to the central Valmese port Vincent invaded ten years ago.

_At least we got word back from Chon'sin. Their army will join with ours eventually. 'Tis a shame Say'ri won't be able to lead them in her crippled condition._

"Sir!" a generic soldier ran in.

"What?" Vincent said wearily.

"We've just received word from our mages. A storm like none we've ever seen has struck the Ylissean fleet! Sir!" the man said.

"Well...it seems our luck is changing...for once in my damn life," Vincent muttered.

* * *

"I just can't figure out why you're leading another war, Vin," Anna said to him.

Vincent nodded, "It is strange. But Chrom would seek me out. Jenson's already sent people after me, it's only a matter of time before it happens again. I couldn't stay out of it, so I chose to join the right side. I'm sorry if it isn't what you wanted."

Anna shook her head, "I'm not worried about us. We each can hold our own. I'm worried about Anna." The couple looked over at their sleeping daughter. "I don't want any harm to come to her."

Vincent nodded, "I will protect her with all my power. I command an army now after all. General Vincent…how does that sound?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "I like Spymaster better. It's more marketable."

Vincent chuckled.

* * *

_A month or so later…_

Port Valm. The biggest port in Valm. The home of merchants, civilians and pirates.

Vincent walked into a familiar bar, he'd been there a long time ago. Looking for the same person he looked for today.

And being the sentimental kind of guy he was, he started his search with a familiar phrase.

"Hey! Assbutts!"

Vincent got the attention of every person in the bar, pirate or not. "I'm looking for the Pirate Lord."

No one moved until a man shouted from the corner, "We have a funny habit of running into each other at bars, laddie."

Captain Colby of the Leviathan stood up. He was giant, an old one, but a giant none the less. He motioned for Vincent to follow him.

"So laddie…still calling people assbutts?" Colby asked as they sat down in one of the private rooms.

"Well, some people don't change. But some do, you're calling me 'laddie' now," Vincent shrugged.

"You'll find it comes with old age, I'll be forty seven next year," Colby laughed heartily.

Vincent chuckled as well, "I'm afraid I need your help again."

"I figured you'd show up. I know about the invasion fleet, they're delayed a few days away in a huge storm," Colby said seriously.

Vincent sighed, "I figured so, given that they aren't here right now."

"I'll help you out. Just try to make this the last war of yours," Colby faintly grinned. "I'm getting too old for this."

Vincent chuckled, "I'll do my best."

"Hey, some people that were with you during that mess with Grima are across the street in the inn. Rescued them from Ylisseans. Apparently they were fleeing Ylisse. You should pay them a visit," Colby said as he got up to leave.

Vincent nodded and made his exit.

* * *

_A few minutes later and across the street…_

Vincent closed the door of the inn as he walked in. He didn't have to look long to figure out who it was that Colby had saved.

"Father!" a woman cried.

Vincent turned to his left only to get tackled by Morgan. His face was covered in her long red hair.

_I don't remember it being this long._

"Morgan!? How did you get here?" Vincent said surprised.

"We were chased out of Ylisse," a man said from behind her. Inigo.

"And the Pirate Lord saved us," Vincent's other daughter, Jessie said.

"So, Gerome was with you?" Vincent said.

The three of them nodded. "Where is he? Is he okay?" Morgan asked with the same childish curiosity she'd always had.

"I found him with an arrow in him. He died shortly after I found him," Vincent said regretfully.

Morgan and Inigo gasped. Jessie merely nodded, "I saw him get hit, but I didn't know if he was alright. And more bad news, Matt and Heather are dead."

"…You're joking!" Vincent yelled.

Jessie shook her head. Vincent smashed his fist on a nearby table in fury.

_Matts and Heather…gone!?_

"Fuck! Shit! Sonuvabitch!" Vincent muttered. They had been his friends. His mentors, he'd learned most of what he knew from them.

_Calm down Vinnie, getting riled up won't help you,_ Gaius' voice echoed in his mind.

Vincent turned to Inigo, "How's Henry and Olivia?"

Inigo looked down, he'd long gotten over the fact that Vincent intimidated him, "I haven't heard from my parents in a while."

_Shit._

"Father…have you assembled a new posse yet?" Morgan asked, trying to distract her father from the death of his two friends.

The Ex-Spymaster grinned slightly, "I have the start of one. Can I count on all of you?"

The three of them nodded.

* * *

Remy rode his stolen horse into the port town. He had seen the huge encampment of Valmese ways away.

_If father is anywhere, it'd be there._

Remy rode through the massive gates into the large city. His father had taught him how to find the Pirate Lord. If Vincent was crossing the seas, he'd enlist Captain Colby's help.

The trick was to pass by various bars until you find the one with five pirates outside.

_Sometimes it's the simplest things that keep us guarded the best._

Once he'd found the bar he was looking for, Remy ditched his horse and walked in.

_I need a drink first._

Remy ordered a beer from the bar tender. He gazed across the many pirates, thinking about how much he stood out.

_I have green hair, and these people all are wearing bandanas. I feel like a Ylissean at a Feroxi tournament._

"Hey! You lookin' at meh?" a grizzly man stood up and yelled at Remy.

The Mad Hero's eyebrows rose, "Um…no?"

"I'll teach yuh to judge meh!" the man roared and ran at Remy.

Remy acted without thinking. His fist collided with the big man's head. He reached his foot out and felt the man's leg break with the power of his kick.

The man fell over, knocked out. Remy looked up, "Well, now that I have your attention…Has anyone seen the Pirate Lord?"

* * *

Remy walked into the inn across the street from the bar he'd just met the Pirate Lord inside. After persuading the woman at the desk to tell him what room 'the man with the funny hat' was in, he located room thirteen.

And like the good son he was, he listened at the door.

"…thing wrong Vincent?" his mother said.

"…" he assumed it was Vincent who said nothing.

"Are you alright?" Anna said worriedly.

"…Matts and Heather are dead," his father said quietly.

_He's…joking, right? …Father wouldn't joke like that._

" _No!?_  You're joking!" Anna cried.

Vincent didn't say anything, which Remy assumed he'd just nodded his head.

_Now…would not be a good time for me to enter._

Remy walked down the hall slowly. As he reached the staircase, he couldn't hold his emotions in any longer and he punched the wall as hard as he could.

_Why…? They were my friends too! Why did they have to die!? Shiting shiting shit!_

Remy rubbed his now bloody hand painfully. He used his clean hand to wipe his tears away.

The Mad Hero walked down into the main room of the inn. He picked a table and sat down amidst the noise and clatter of a usual bar.

His friends were dead… No more would he cower behind his friends.

_I will end this war before even more suffering happens._

_You know you can't do that. It isn't possible. You can't kill Chrom magically from right here._

… _Fuck, I hate it when I'm right._

"Remy!" the most familiar voice in the world to him called.

His twin, Jessie ran up to him. He stood up and struggled to put on a smile.

_It's when everything looks hopeless that we use our biggest smiles._

Remy smiled, "Hey! You beat me here!" They gave each other a hug.

"What are you doing here? How did you know we'd be here?" Jessie exclaimed excitedly.

"Well, when there's a huge army, father is probably right in the middle of it," Remy shrugged.

"How has the mercenary business been?" Jessie asked, taking the seat across from him.

"It was fairly good, but we were attacked by Ylisseans recently. Only Owain and I made it out alive," Remy said.

Jessie winced, "Were they new recruits?"

Remy nodded, "Some of them. But I tortured the commander to find out why I was being attacked. Told me about Ylisse preparing for war. I followed the rumors until I came here."

"Well then, we're all here. Father, mother, Morgan and Inigo!" Jessie said happily.

Remy raised an eyebrow, "You mean I'm last? Dammit."

That elicited a chuckle from Jessie. Their conversation was interrupted by another familiar voice, "Remy!"

Morgan didn't even give him a chance to get out of his chair before she tackled him. Inigo was close behind her with a grin on his face.

"Hello Remy," a more unfamiliar voice said. Lowell was sitting down in the third chair suddenly.

_How the hell did I not notice him!?_

"Don't'cha worry about missing me Remy. I can be hard to spot," Lowell chuckled which turned into a hacking cough.

Remy took one look at Jessie's concerned face and grinned. He turned to Morgan, "Let's let these two be alone for a while."

Inigo chuckled while Morgan looked confused for a short bit…then grinned herself.

The three of them left as Jessie and Lowell were getting into a conversation.

* * *

"So Remy, how've you been? It's been what, two years since we've seen each other?" Inigo asked Remy as they stood outside of a bookstore waiting for Morgan.

"It has been awhile. I've been doing well, how about you and Morgan?" Remy said.

"We've been doing fine. And with the stress of Ylisse's tactician off her shoulders, she's been doing even better," Inigo smiled.

Morgan came out of the store with a stack of books that were forced into Inigo's arms. Remy laughed as Inigo struggled with the weight of the various tomes.

_If only times were always like this…_

* * *

"You don't sound good," Jessie said worriedly as Lowell coughed. Remy and the others had just left.

"Nothing to worry about," Lowell took a sip of his beer he had brought with him.

Jessie nodded, "Father told me you had changed. You act more like the Lowell I remember."

"The one from your trippy future?" he cocked his head to the side.

Jessie nodded, and Lowell added, "I assume that is good?"

The Spymaster laughed and nodded again, "So how's Syrenne?"

Lowell's hand clenched, which didn't go unnoticed by Jessie, "She's dead. Our attempt to kill the Dynast King went wrong."

The red headed assassin gasped, "Oh my gods! I'm so sorry Lowell."

The tan haired assassin waved his hand, "It wasn't your fault. You may have been the Spymaster, but I know how to avoid your agents. The King is the one to blame."

Jessie grabbed Lowell's hand to hold. Lowell nodded appreciatively, "She told me she didn't want me to go back to how I used to be. So now I flirt and drink. About as different as I can think of."

"In the other future, you'd always flirt with any woman you'd see, except my mother. I think you might have been scared of father," Jessie chuckled.

"If you're not scared of Vincent, then you're a stupid person. He's more powerful and clever than most of us think," Lowell said amusedly. "But enough moping around! I learned my lesson, no amount of mourning will bring back the dead. So have a drink with me in Syrenne's name!"

Jessie laughed and gladly obliged.

* * *

"How soon will we be boarding the ships?" Vincent said to Balthazar.

"Once we're fully stocked up on provisions. So probably two days," Balthazar estimated.

"Good, this port is getting boring," Anna said. They'd left their daughter with Morgan.

The three of them were conversing about the state of the army. Vincent had appointed Anna in charge of finances and Balthazar was in charge of pretty much everything else. Well, him and Prince Aremist.

"You sure this isn't too much work for you Balthazar?" Vincent said.

"Hah, I'm not old Vincent. I just want this to be over so I can step down from the role of Spymaster. The more I do, the sooner that comes," Balthazar scratched his 'stache.

"You want to retire?" Anna said curiously.

Balthazar sighed, "Yeah, this job is hard on a man. So I'm not really retiring, just stepping down to a lowly spy."

Vincent nodded, "That's a shame, you're good at your job."

Balthazar shrugged, "We'll see how this war goes."

Vincent turned to look at one of the street vendors. He saw the funny short man trying to pawn something to a traveling man. The man gave a hateful glare and kept walking. His eyes and Vincent's met.

_Oh damn. I have been careless._

"Let's keep walking," Vincent said forcefully. His two companions looked at him strangely, but didn't comment.

Vincent glanced at his reflection in the glass of a shop window. There were quite a few now.

"Listen to me and don't turn around," Vincent said urgently. "Ten seconds after I'm done talking, I need you to do exactly what I say, alright?"

Balthazar was smart enough not to turn his head, "What's wrong?"

"We're being followed," Vincent said darkly. "Jenson's men. In ten seconds, run as fast as you can back to the inn. I'll handle the ones behind us, but a few might try and get you two. In fact, it's very likely they will."

They kept walking as if nothing was happening. But in ten seconds, all hell broke loose.

Anna and Balthazar began running. Vincent spun on the spot and raised his hand. With a quick mental incantation, he shot a blast of wind at the closest pursuer.

_The time for subtly is over. Now is the time to act._

The wind magic hit the assassin and launched him back many paces into a shop window. Civilians began to scream and run for cover. Five assassins gathered around Vincent in a semi-circle. Vincent straightened his feathered hat, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Within seconds, every man had a knife in his hands, including Vincent. Vincent threw the knife into the assassin in the middle. It stuck out of his throat as the Ylissean fell over, dead. Three of the others began to rush Vincent. The fourth reached down and grabbed the knife out of his friend's throat. The fourth assassin ran off, blending into the crowds, never to be seen again.

_Dammit. I liked that knife._

Vincent shot a bolt of electricity at one of the three. He missed surprisingly, and was rewarded with a cut to his shoulder. The other two Ylisseans began their attack on Vincent as he dove backward out of their reach.

_Luckily I have extras._

In an instant, Vincent's stiletto was in his hand.

_Nothing like a stiletto, eh?_

Vincent fell into the curve of battle he'd known for all his post amnesiac life. His knife collided with the first man's knife. Vincent quickly punched him in the gut and kicked him backwards. The second man tried to slit Vincent's throat, but Vincent caught the man's hand before the act was done. His other hand proceeded to break the man's wrist.

Vincent turned on spot and jabbed the knife into the side of the man's skull. He pulled it out only to get stabbed in his right shoulder, his primary arm. He threw the stiletto into his left hand and engaged the third man in battle. The third man was quick, but not very good. In fact, he ended up dying to an elementary tactic.

_Well…maybe a fireball to the face during a knife fight isn't elementary._

_Aren't you forgetting something?_

_Huh? Don't think-SHI-!_

He felt a knife pierce his right lung. The first man, he'd forgotten about him. Vincent let out a brief cry of pain before his mouth began filling with blood. Then there was a scream behind him.

"Can't let you do that, Ylissean," Balthazar said darkly. The assassin fell over, dead. A curved knife protruding from the man's heart.

"Balthazar…?" Vincent murmured.

"C'mon, we're too early on to die yet," Balthazar put one of Vincent's arms over his shoulders and began to carry him. "Drink this," Balthazar handed Vincent a vulnerary.

"How did you do that?" Vincent paused before drinking.

"Get back to you? Hey, they call me the Bloody Crow for a reason. And I know the name is a bitch. My drunken predecessor gave it to me and it's stuck," Balthazar said trying to add a bit of humor in.

"How's my wife?" Vincent slowly gulped down the vulnerary.

"She took a few hits, but she'll be fine. Well, she will now, I didn't think she would be for a while," Balthazar said.

_Shit…I can't let this keep happening!_

_I will stop Jenson. No matter the cost._

_I…have a plan. And no one will see it coming._

* * *

_A few days later…_

"Are we ready?" Vincent said calmly. In front of him was the Pirate Lord's ship, the Leviathan.

Prince Aremist and Balthazar nodded. "We you give the signal General, we will leave," Aremist said.

Vincent nodded, "Let's go finish this. To war we sail."


	4. Chapter Four, Time for a Battle

Vincent looked across the ocean at the Ylissean fleet. It obviously wasn't the entire army of Ylisse, or else there'd be ten times as many ships.

The storm that had delayed the Ylisseans immensely was dissipating, leaving only dark clouds left.

"Father, are you ready?" Jessie said from behind him. Vincent nodded, the plan was simple. Burn as many ships as they could from afar. Then all hell was to break loose.

"Are the ballistae ready?" Vincent turned to Aremist.

He nodded, "They are ready at your command."

"Let's wait until they get into range. I'm surprised that you're still out here Prince, I thought you hated violence," Vincent quirked an eyebrow.

The Valmese Prince's hand drifted to the elegant rapier at his belt, "I must learn at some time. I cannot let others fight my battles for me forever."

"Prince…you've got steel. I'm surprised. Stay back though, wouldn't want you dead," Vincent took his spyglass he borrowed from the Pirate Lord and looked at the oncoming ships. They were in a terrible formation.

_Oh Chrom, I thought fighting through a war with me would have taught you something._

"Arm the ballistae," Vincent commanded.

Aremist nodded and signaled to the mage in the lookout tower. The man nodded and began his magic signals. Soon all the boats were loading the ballistae bolts.

During the time that took, the ships flying the blue flag of Ylisse drew steadily closer. The red flagged Valmese ships began drifting forward.

"Light the bolts!" Vincent shouted.

The signal mage began signaling to the other ships. "Get in position everyone. This'll go by quicker than you think," Vincent drew his tome of magic out of his pocket.

The two opposing armies drew ever closer. Soon, they were within range.

"Wait for it…" Vincent muttered.

"General, we need to act now," the Prince said.

"Not yet…" Vincent squinted his eyes.

"Father…" Jessie said uncertainly.

"FIRE!" Vincent yelled.

The ballista on the Leviathan shot its bolt. The lone burning bolt sailed across the sky…and struck the forefront Ylissean ship.

Fire soon engulfed the deck. Now normal fire wouldn't have worked as quickly as this had, except…

Except that this was magic fire.

And magic fire devoured everything if instructed too.

_And you bet your soul I engineered that fire myself._

The signal mage's hands were waving wildly. Soon, other burning bolts were launched. Screams could be heard from the Ylisseans. Every so often a bolt would hit the oil storage room and the ship would explode.

"Alright Captain! Now is the time!" Vincent yelled.

Captain Colby gave a hearty laugh, "Aye aye, General!" He began yelling out to his crew to get moving. Vincent ran down to the deck of the ship. In about five minutes, behind Vincent stood his Posse and a large number of pirates.

"Aim for the Captains, Virion," Vincent said.

"I am the Archest of Archers, I never miss," Virion said in his 'noble' voice. Cherche giggled slightly next to him.

Sinking ships could be quite easy. You could kill the captain and anyone who takes over with well-placed archers. You could burn the ship. Or you could kill the entire crew.

"I need you all to occupy the enemy! I will burn the first ship from the inside!" Vincent addressed his Posse and the pirates.

_This will be a long battle._

Captain Colby pulled the Leviathan up next to the first Ylissean ship. The Valmese quickly put out the boards of wood you use to connect ships together with.

"Let's do this!" Vincent yelled.

The Valmese pirates shouted a war cry and began running across the planks savagely killing the Ylisseans on the other side. It was Vincent's Posse's move next.

First, Virion shot an arrow and killed the Captain of the ship.

Then the rest of them ran to the other ship. Vincent made his way to the latched door on the ground that led to below deck. While burning and electrocuting a few Ylisseans.

The General of the Valmese jumped down the ladder extending to below the deck. He fired fireballs like mad inside the wooden structure. Soon, the place was engulfed in flames.

_Fire mages determine the fate of a ship to ship battle._

Vincent dashed out of the ship. The fighting was fierce on the deck of the ship. But to an experienced eye, Vincent could see that the pirates were superior.

The General shouted, "It's done! Let's go!"

Vincent made a mad dash for the Leviathan. For those who didn't hear Vincent, they saw the smoke and started running as well.

A few Ylisseans caught on as well and ran too, but the Valmese archers denied them admittance onto the ship.

_One ship down… a shit ton to go._

_Damn, this'll be a long day._

_Least Jenson can't get us out here._

* * *

Remy decapitated the next archer. It was his turn to kill the archers, as Jessie had done it last time and Morgan before that.

Sibling bonding.

Remy saw his father run below deck again. Halfway there or so. Remy prepared to run.

_Wonder how the other elite mages are doing that father picked out?_

Remy threw his hand axe into the man who was taking over for the captain in piloting the ship. The captain's replacement was a small man, and he was thrown into the sea.

_Shit! There goes my hand axe._

Remy lifted his silver axe from his back and reaffirmed his grip on his shield. He saw his father shout whatever he shouted each ship. Smoke soon came out of the place Vincent had exited.

_Father, this one was slower than usual._

Remy made a run for it. He was getting better at killing with his axe while running. Almost bored he jumped back onto the Leviathan.

"Father, how are the rest of the ships doing?" Remy asked his father once on board.

"We've lost several, but we outnumber them. This isn't even a tenth of Ylisse's army. I think the Dynast King knew he'd lose this fight," Vincent sighed.

"General! The port side!" Colby shouted from the wheel.

Remy turned to his right (Vincent's left). A Ylissean boat was running up next to them, preparing to board.

"Prepare to repel the invaders!" Vincent yelled to the Posse and crew. All the fighters assembled quickly.

The planks of wood were extended, the Ylisseans jump onboard.

What Remy immediately noticed is that these were far better soldiers than the weaklings they'd encountered before.

_Ah, this ain't good._

* * *

Vincent blasted one of the heavy armor knights off the plank of wood. He fell quickly into the ocean, trapped by his enormous armor.

_The bigger they are, the harder they fall…or something like that._

"I've got this General, you rest up for the next one," said the signal mage from before. Vincent nodded, he was a good fire mage, he'd get the job done.

The signal mage led the pirates across to repel the attackers. Vincent turned around.

_Oh…hell._

He saw Jessie, Anna, Remy and Morgan all with knives pressed to their throats.

_Jenson._

"Well, well, well, the great Spymaster of Ylisse fallen prey to a simple trap," the leader said. He was also the one holding Anna hostage.

_Shit, the Posse is on the other ship. No one seems to have noticed._

"What do you want Arawe?" Vincent said angrily.

"This isn't about what I want, it's about what Jenson wants. And that means what the Dynast King wants," the man named Arawe said.

"And he wants…?" Vincent tapped his foot impatiently.

"He wants an arrow sticking in your heart," Arawe grinned.

"Oh, he wants to play cupid? I never knew he felt that way about me," Vincent said before he realized it.

"If you say anymore snarky, smartass comments I swear I will kill your wife right here and now!" Arawe shouted.

Vincent saw out of the corner of his eye the Pirate Lord standing just in his vision. Captain Colby nodded his head and walked backward.

_Alright…need a distraction._

"Is there any way we could come to a solution without me dying?" Vincent feigned interest.

"No," the assassin said annoyed.

_So much for that plan._

"Don't do it Vin!" Anna shouted before Arawe hushed her.

"Quiet!" he shouted. Then he looked up at Vincent, "Aww, she calls you Vin! Ready to submit to us Vin?"

Vincent slowly set down his tome and knife. But of course not the one in his sleeve.

"And the hidden ones! What do you take us for!?" Arawe shouted irritated.

Vincent sighed and began to remove his hidden knives. He set his last knife down onto a large pile of various knives and tomes. "Alright, I'm clean. Take me and release them."

"Walk over here slowly," Arawe commanded.

Vincent did as he was told. And he looked around as much as he could while doing it. He saw Colby's plan, now he just needed to spring it.

Vincent stopped halfway, "I want you to release my family now, then I'll keep going."

Arawe nodded, "Do as he says. But watch them carefully. Be ready."

Anna, Remy, Jessie and Morgan started walking towards Vincent.

"NOW!" Colby's voice echoed across the ship.

A hand axe struck the man who had been holding Jessie. Lowell, who had stealthily snuck up on the man who had had Remy, gutted him. Inigo removed Morgan's captor's head before he knew what was happening.

Vincent ran forward at Arawe and tackled him. He grabbed the assassin's wrist to prevent him from stabbing him.

"Be a good boy Arawe, tell me what Jenson's plans are!" Vincent yelled.

The man only shook his head and grinned. The General saw him bite down on something.

Poison.

Dammit.

"Shit," Vincent swore as he stood up. He turned around to see Inigo, Lowell and Colby checking to make sure his family was okay.

"Good plan Captain," Vincent said wearily.

Colby grinned, "Always the tone of surprise. Now shape up laddie! We've got work to do!"

* * *

_One week later…_

Balthazar walked down the stairs in the Leviathan towards Vincent's cabin. The General had locked himself in there after the battle because he was 'making battle plans.' He'd thankfully not been stupid enough to skip meals, but Balthazar needed to see what was going on.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one. Remy stood outside Vincent's door.

The two of them nodded to each other. Remy pounded on the door, "Open up father!"

"Or I'll have to pick the lock!" Balthazar finished.

The Bloody Crow didn't even wait for an answer, he bent down and began picking the lock. After two minutes, he opened the door.

Vincent looked up as they entered. He quickly rolled up the map in front of him.

"What's that?" Remy said curiously.

"A surprise," Vincent said.

"Vincent, what're you doing in here?" Balthazar said, irritated.

"I'm going to stop Jenson. This is the last time he harms my family," Vincent said coldly.

"Father, we're fine-" Remy was interrupted.

"But you won't be next time. Jenson has so many better agents than Arawe. I need to stop him once and for all," the Tactician said wearily. "And that reminds me, Remy, I'm making you my second in command."

"W-what?" Remy said surprised.

"All you have to do is lead battle charges and such. I do the rest," Vincent waved his hand.

"Why me?" Remy said startled.

"Because I need someone I can trust," Vincent said.

"That doesn't make much sense," Remy stated uncertainly.

Vincent looked at him, "Then make something up. Now the both of you leave, the sooner I finish this the sooner I'll rejoin you all."

Balthazar sighed. Vincent was a stubborn ass.

_There is something up with him though…_

* * *

Jessie stared out at the open ocean. She was so enthralled by it, she didn't even notice Lowell coming up behind her.

Well, no one noticed the assassin do anything if he didn't want them too.

"Heya Jessie," Lowell said, leaning on the rail like she was.

Having been scared like that by Lowell so many times, she barely reacted, "Hello Lowell."

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing looking all sad and wistful?" Lowell said. He started to give a hacking cough.

"Are you okay?" Jessie said worriedly.

"Sorry," he managed to get out. "Ever since I stopped smoking Astar's pipe, I've had this terrible cough."

"I knew that would be bad for you," Jessie said exasperatedly.

"Well, I wasn't smoking it every time you saw me with it," Lowell defended his position. "I'm sure there's a healer out there that can help me."

"What have you been doing these past years Lowell? I haven't seen you much until now," Jessie said with a hint of sadness.

"War does seem to bring us all together. But I was doing odd jobs. Even had a lady friend of sorts at one point," Lowell's smile fell.

Jessie perked up, "Lady friend?"

"Yeah. Not anymore though," Lowell looked back out at the ocean.

"That's…too bad," she tried to hide her relief. "What happened."

"Bandits. I wasn't there at the time," Lowell muttered so that Jessie barely heard him.

The red haired assassin hugged the tan clad assassin, "You want to know the real reason I flirt? Because every time I enter a committed relationship, she ends up dying. I don't want commitment. I'm obviously bad luck."

"Don't be an idiot Lowell, you're not bad luck," Jessie rolled her eyes.

"Ah! The pretty girl is insisting that I am not, therefore it must be!" Lowell said, back to his cheerful self.

Jessie laughed despite what she just heard.

_Oh Lowell…_

* * *

"So what have we heard about this 'Davik?'" Aremist said curiously.

"Well, he enjoys murdering innocents. That's all we've gathered so far," Vincent shrugged.

"That dastard!" Aremist cursed.

Vincent's eyebrows rose, "Dastard?"

Aremist nodded, "It's a harsh insult, General."

Vincent looked at him in disbelief, "No, it's not. Allow me to educate you on swearing, Prince. We'll start off easy, when someone pisses you off, call them an 'assbutt.'"

Aremist looked uncertain, "Why?"

"Because you look like a dumbass when you call someone a dastard…Prince," Vincent said.

"Blast! I didn't know!" Aremist said annoyed.

Vincent just sighed.

* * *

Davik sat in the mayor of Port Ferox's house. He ran a hand through his orange hair frustrated. The Valmese army had decimated the Ylissean vanguard.

"Sir!"

Davik looked up to see one of his generals. "What do you want?" he said.

"Sir! I merely am here because the man you are hunting is the general of the Valmese army, sir!" the general said confidently.

Davik perked up, "Are you sure?"

"Sir! Yes sir," he said.

"Very good, prepare our defenses. The Dynast King doesn't want them to land. I'll show them one of the Four Horsemen is not to be taken lightly," Davik cracked his knuckles.

"Sir!" the general departed.

Davik smiled, he'd finally get his vengeance.

_Oh brother, you will be avenged. I'll kill your murderer!_

_Vincent, you will pay for Gaius' death!_


	5. The Four Horsemen: Part One

Davik gazed out across the ocean. He could see the Valmese ships just on the horizon.

"Commander Davik!"

Davik turned to see a woman on a pegasus flying towards him. "Hello Cynthia," Davik said calmly.

"I've come with a message from my father," she said once she was close to Davik.

Davik motioned for her to continue. "General Frederick orders you to hold this city at all costs. Reinforcements are on the way, led by Commander Jenson."

"Very well. Tell him, as long as I stand, this city will stand in Ylisse's name," Davik said.

"Okay!" she said, her immaturity showing.

_She pretends to be all grown up. 'Tis a shame what happened to her mother._

"How has General Frederick been of late?" Davik asked curiously.

"Busy. I rarely see him outside of battle. It wasn't like this when mother was alive…" Cynthia gazed off into the distance. She broke out of her reverie, "Anyway, I need to go relay a message to General Cordelia!"

Davik nodded and Cynthia departed on her pegasus.

_Sweet kid. Pity she's so blind._

Davik didn't care for the Dynast King's schemes. The only thing he focused on was his revenge, it was what kept him going all these years.

_And soon, it will be time._

* * *

Port Ferox was in sight.

Their first major battle was nigh.

And Lowell yawned in boredom.

"C'mon Lowell! You should be more alert!" Jessie implored.

Lowell yawned, which turned into a slight cough, "Yeah, but we're not going to attack in broad daylight, that'd be stupid."

"You never know what father has planned," Jessie shrugged.

"He did lock himself up for quite a while. Probably making a plan of attack for Port Ferox," Lowell scratched his chin.

"Maybe. But I get the feeling the plans he was making had to do with Jenson," Jessie said.

"Meh, no one can ever tell what he's up to until the very end," Lowell chuckled.

The two of them stood in silence for a few minutes. Jessie broke the silence, "How's Garuvega?"

Lowell shrugged, "I'm the Duke of a desolate wasteland. Nothing has changed."

"You haven't rebuilt?" Jessie said curiously.

"Too many bad memories. And no one wants to live in a place where the population died not long ago," Lowell sighed.

Below them, Vincent burst out of his cabin, "Lowell! Where the hell are you?"

Lowell sighed, "Here. Why?"

Vincent quietly said, "I don't have a plan. I need your help."

_Well…this is troublesome._

* * *

"Alright assbutts, I need your attention now!" Vincent called around the table at the strategy meeting. Everyone important was there, Aremist, Colby, Virion, Balthazar, Remy and Lowell.

All seven of them gathered around. "What's the plan Vincent?" Balthazar asked.

"We each have a separate job. For this battle, you are all Generals. First off, Colby," Vincent turned to the Pirate Lord. "You are to lead what pirates you have under your command and strike here," he pointed at the northern edge of the city. "It's possible they don't know we're allied with pirates, so it may prove as an excellent distraction."

"Aremist and Remy. You two are to lead the main assault. I'll explain that later."

"Balthazar, you are the other distraction in case the first doesn't work. Take whomever you need and attack the command center of the Ylisseans. Me and Lowell will be cutting you a pathway. Virion, you back Balthazar up with your archers."

"For the main assault, I want Remy leading the charge. Davik may or may not be out there, if he is, engage him with caution Remy. Aremist, stay near the back, don't die. Your presence will boost morale of the Valmese. I'll inform you each individually what your precise job is. But we'll all meet up at the rendezvous point. Anyone not clear on what's going on?"

Lowell raised his hand immediately, "What the hell are we doing after we 'cut a path?'"

Vincent chuckled, "Oh, we're doing something that…veers from plan."

"Dammit. I wanted something normal for once," Lowell muttered.

"We attack at dusk, when the sun is setting in their eyes. Get some rest people," Vincent declared.

* * *

_Dusk the day of the battle…_

Captain Colby quietly stood on the front of his boat. His pirates number surprisingly many, he'd figured they would have died in the sea battle.

Twenty boats of his pirates quietly drifted towards the port. They all had dozens of raids' experience under their belts. The Pirate Lord only used the best.

_Alright, let's show 'em what we can do._

"Alright laddies, let's teach these Ylisseans what happens when they prey upon innocents," Colby growled.

There was a low murmur of approval and the boats began docking. The pirates stealthily jumped off the boats, their axes out.

Colby picked up his huge berserker axe with one hand. He led his large number of pirates into the edge of the city.

"Oi! Who's there!?" a voice shouted from one of the watch towers.

"Alright, things're going to plan. Let's carve these men up!" Colby shouted, seeing a few men begin to pick up on the watchman's cry.

They continued into the city with a few Ylissean encounters. But after a few minutes, the majority of Ylisseans came to 'greet' them.

Captain Colby swung his axe at the first batch of spearmen. His huge axe broke their spears, and their necks.

_Severed is a better word._

Like a knife stabbing into a man, the Pirate Lord's forces surged forward fighting like mad. The Ylisseans were not used to fighting vicious pirates.

All was going well.

Until the catapults started firing.

"Monsters! They're firing on their own city!" Colby growled and his battle rage doubled as he swatted the soldiers away like flies.

Captain Colby's force was cut in half by the catapults alone. And he would have perished there if not for the next stage in General Vincent's plan.

Colby hadn't been told the details for lack of time, but he assumed something that cut his opposition in more than half had to be it.

The Pirate Lord's men fought through the rest of the Ylisseans, and came out with twenty five survivors, not including Colby.

"So mates, I think it's time we go flay some catapults," the Captain grinned. The pirates cheered.

The twenty six pirates found their way to the catapults through several Ylisseans. Now it was Colby and twelve others.

The pirates hid behind a building and scouted the area around the catapults. Because Colby's real assignment was never to just distract, but to infiltrate as well.

So he did as berserkers do best, he charged out into the catapult area.

Little to say, he took them by surprise. And many died. Once all the foot soldiers were dead, Colby and his five pirates dismantled the catapults.

Colby's final goal was to head to the rendezvous point.

Davik's command center

* * *

Aremist stood in the back half of the army. Remy was up at the front leading the soldiers.

_Well, boosting morale is all I'm good for._

The Prince of Valm had drawn his rapier, but he doubted he'd need it. Not with the elite Valmese forces destroying the Ylisseans.

_This fight…seems too easy._

* * *

Balthazar and Vincent's Posse snuck through the city as inconspicuously as possible. Captain Colby's attack must have been working, because there were few guards.

_Now…what did Vincent want me to set fire too?_

Balthazar looked behind him to see that the fire mage he'd brought along was still with them. Now to find the supplies. According to their spies, all of the supplies were piled up in one spot.

Vincent and Lowell were apparently killing all the surrounding patrols and drawing every other Ylissean as far away as they could.

_Those two must have a death wish._

The Posse plus a few extra navigated through the deserted buildings. Or they at least seemed deserted, civilians may have been hiding inside.

When they reached the supplies, no one was guarding it. "Color me impressed," the Bloody Crow amused. "Burn it. Cause as much smoke as you can, we're the diversion until Commander Remy gets here."

The fire mage nodded. He was surprisingly calm despite the fact that they might all die.

_Eh, you're not really a Spymaster until you've almost died. Twice._

"Alright people," Balthazar said in a carrying whisper. "We're to stand guard here and make sure it all burns until General Remy gets here. Got it?"

The thirty or so people nodded. They all went back to nervously conversing. For many of them it was only their second large scale battle in a long time.

Balthazar didn't have anyone to talk to. It made him aware of how few friends he actually had, but he waved those thoughts away.

So he went to talk to Jessie, who also wasn't talking to anyone.

"Nervous?" he asked her.

Jessie shook her head, "Not really. More so for Lowell."

Balthazar inwardly laughed. Anyone could see her feelings for the Duke of Garuvega. "So what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"You know, out of the life. Not many people get the chance to leave the life of the Spymaster so easily," Balthazar said.

"What do you mean, not many people get a chance?" Jessie turned curiously towards him.

"You make a lot of enemies in the life. Some kill you as soon as you retire. It happened to my predecessor. So this may be your chance to escape," Balthazar shrugged.

"I thought I heard you wanted to retire from being Spymaster of Valm?" Jessie said curiously.

Balthazar nodded, "Not much left for me. I may be good at it, but I don't like the life. Maybe I'll do what Lowell does…"

Jessie was about to respond when the first of the Ylisseans showed up.

The Valmese leapt at the Ylisseans. They did pretty well against them until the reinforcements came. Colby must not have been doing as well as previously thought.

"Alright, it's now or never!" Balthazar yelled and ran forward to kill.

* * *

Lowell slit the man's throat in front of the command center. He and Vincent were cleaning up the stray guards that stood at all entrances quietly. The less for Remy to take care of.

"You alright Lowell?" Vincent said as he cleaned off his stiletto.

Lowell nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine-" he was cut off as he began coughing loudly.

"Hey! What was that?!"

_Shit._

A patrol of about ten guards were now looking straight at them. Vincent leapt into action, he fired a few bolts of lightning into the group.

Blinded by the light, Lowell shut his eyes. When he opened them, Vincent was pulling his knife out of the last one. "Step lively Lowell. I've got a plan."

"Is that a good thing?" Lowell said as caught up to The General.

Vincent laughed and motioned for him to follow. They walked into a nearby building and climbed all the way to the roof, ignoring all the civilians.

The two of them now looked over a large force clashing with a smaller one. "Ylissean doesn't care about its position here," Vincent muttered.

"How can you tell?" Lowell said curiously.

"Look at that small army. They couldn't hold us back even if they had the advantage. Something tells me this will be the last easy battle for a long time," Vincent said.

"So…why're we up here? It's not like there's any beautiful women around here," Lowell said puzzled.

"Call it a blast from the past. But you weren't there last time I did this," Vincent grinned. He walked to the edge of the building and extended his hand towards the Ylissean army. Muttering an incantation, he spun on the spot.

" _Surprise!"_

A huge lightning bolt descended from the sky and smashed into the middle of the Ylissean force. Fearing for their lives, they scattered in different directions only to get killed by Remy's force.

Lowell's eyes were wide open. Vincent laughed, "Call it an accessory to insanity."

* * *

Remy cleaved the man's head off with his axe. That lightning bolt could have only been from his father.

_And if it wasn't, then I'm surprised._

"Move it! We march on Davik now!' Remy yelled once the majority of Ylisseans were dead. The army behind him cheered.

The Prince of Valm caught up with him, "What was that lightning bolt?"

"My father's creation. Does it to shock the hell out of the enemy, your highness."

"Hmph. It certainly surprised me," Aremist chuckled slightly. "Wait, did you say 'your father?"'

"Yep. The General is my father," Remy said calmly like it made complete sense.

"How…how is that even possible!? You two are too close in age!" Aremist said stunned.

"You certainly live up to your reputation," Remy chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Aremist demanded.

"Oh, nothing your highness."

* * *

_A long time ago…_

" _When will you be back?" his mother asked Gaius._

" _I don't know. But when I come back, you'll be freed. Have hope," Gaius hugged her._

" _Be safe, my son," Gaius' father said worriedly._

" _Don't worry pops. I just have to kill one man. Not too tricky. But you need to watch out for Davik here," Gaius leaned down towards his younger brother. "I'm counting on you to watch out for mom and pops, okay?"_

_Davik nodded earnestly, "Don't worry Gaius! I can protect them!"_

_Gaius laughed, "See y'all later." And Gaius left, and that was the last time Davik ever saw him._

* * *

Prince Aremist stood near General Remy as they arrived at the command center. Remy selected his best soldiers and walked forward after giving orders to the rest of the army.

"Ah, Remy. Right on time."

Aremist looked to his right to see The General and one his assassin friends.

"Shall we greet our hosts?" Vincent said cheerfully as he walked towards the doors leading inside. Aremist drew his rapier.

Vincent pushed open the dual doors.

An orange haired man sat upon a regal throne within. He was surrounded by soldiers.

"Which one of you is Vincent?" he called out harshly.

The General raised his hand, "That's me."

The man nodded and picked up a claymore. "I challenge you to a duel to the death," he said simply.

"Am I to assume you are Davik?" Vincent said, executing a court bow.

"Yes you are. I will end you today for my brother's memory," Davik hefted his claymore.

Just then, Captain Colby burst into the room from another set of doors, "Sorry I'm late."

Vincent just nodded, "Who was your brother?"

Davik glared hatefully at Vincent, "I am only here today to avenge Gaius' death. I don't give a damn for Ylisse."

Aremist watched Vincent's face transform from cocky to horrified, "Oh  _shit._ "

"Exactly. You should have realized there would be repercussions for it. Now prepare to die!" Davik ran at Vincent, claymore aloft.

Vincent started to speak, "…!" He couldn't speak!

Davik's sword smashed into Vincent, sending him soaring across the room.

"NO!" Anna's voice came from the third set of doors to Aremist's right. She, Remy, Morgan and Jessie ran to his crumpled form.

"Damn them. A silence staff. Renders magic users useless," Lowell swore beside him.

Anna had begun her staff work on Vincent. He seemed to still be alive.

"Give me your sword," Aremist commanded a nearby soldier. The man gave him his iron blade.

"I, Prince Aremist of Valm challenge you, Davik of Ylisse to combat!" Aremist shouted, pointing his sword at Davik.

"What the fuck are you doing sir!?" Balthazar shouted.

Davik merely looked at the Prince and laughed, "Well well, if it isn't Prince Asspiss. Challenging me? How foolish. We all know you can't fight."

"You dare insult me? I will stab you a thousand times for that insult!" Aremist shouted angrily.

"Woah, anger issues," Davik smirked.

Aremist brandished his sword. Davik picked the claymore back up and ran at him. To everyone's surprise, Aremist held the sword up and blocked the attack.

Using the moment, Aremist sliced at Davik with ease, "Do you honestly think I couldn't use a sword?"

Davik dropped all cockiness out of his face and came at Aremist again. His claymore swung at Aremist vertically. The Prince jumped out of the way in time and slashed a flurry of blows at Davik.

"How…are…you…doing that?" Davik said between blows. "You're…supposed to be…weak!" he threw Aremist back.

"Weak in some traits I may be, but I tired of living in my brother's shadow. No one needed to know how much I practiced until I could defeat him," Aremist smirked.

Davik roared, "I will not be killed by you! I must have my revenge!" He jumped with the huge sword in his hand at Aremist. The Prince held up his sword to block.

And it broke.

Discarding the sword, Aremist pulled his rapier from his belt. "This isn't over yet," he said with confidence.

The Horseman snorted, "Try me."

Aremist came at Davik with his elegant rapier. He swished it about so fast Davik's only defense was to jump backward.

The Horseman jumped forward into Aremist's strike suddenly and swung his claymore. Aremist was thrown to the side.

"Ha…Valmese weakness," Davik snorted and walked towards Vincent. "Back to plan. You killed Gaius. Now I'll kill you  _and_  your family. Fair?"

Vincent muttered something that couldn't be heard. Davik continued, "How would you like to die? Shall I remove your head? Gut you? Slice-Aghhhhhhhhh!"

"Never turn your back on your enemies, assbutt," Aremist panted, his rapier stabbing through Davik's heart.

The Horseman screamed as Aremist pulled the rapier out, "And thus the tyrant falls."

There was silence around him.

"Holy shit! I never knew you had it in you!" Vincent laughed from afar.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Remy walked towards his father's tent, "Father?"

There was a rustle inside followed by a strange sound. Puzzled, Remy looked inside.

All he saw was some blue smoke inside the tent.

_Huh. Wonder were father is. One of his smokeballs must have malfunctioned._

* * *

_Part One_

_Fin_


	6. An Underhanded Gambit

Part 2

Remy walked through their encampment. They'd be fighting a battle within a few days. His father had intercepted a message saying how Davik was going to get reinforcements. Those reinforcements had retreated at word of Davik's loss. They stood between them and the capitol of Regna Ferox.

They were commanded by Jenson, the Spymaster of Ylisse.

_I must speak to father about this_

And so Remy made his way to Vincent's tent. He walked right into The General's abode. The Mad Hero saw his father sitting at his desk, his head in his hands.

_Is he…crying?_

"Father?" Remy said uncertainly.

Vincent bolted up and wiped his eyes clean of tears. "Who's there?" he said wildly.

"It's me…Remy," The Mad Hero walked towards his father. "What's that necklace you're wearing?"

"Hmm?" Vincent looked down at the rock on a string that was around his neck. "A fashion statement. Why did you come to see me?"

"I was wondering what the plan for fighting Jenson was," Remy sat down in the chair across from his father.

"Jenson? …Oh! Yes, plan. It's always good to have one of those. Unless you don't want a plan, then it's better to not have one," Vincent shuffled through the papers on his desk.

"Are you alright, father? You seem a bit…odd," Remy said curiously.

"What? Yes yes…I'm fine," Vincent said distractedly as he pawed through the various maps.

_Something's up with him_

_Why don't you find out?_

_How am I supposed to find anything out from him? He's Vincent._

… _Good point._

* * *

Jessie counted her mother's earnings for the day. While she didn't like the idea of helping in her mother's shop, Anna  _was_  her mother, so she helped.

"Jessie? Can you go find your father for me? I want to have a word with him," Anna said putting a few steel swords away.

Jessie nodded and grabbed her new trench coat. If her father could wear one, so could she. Though hers was dark red like blood.

She meandered through the various soldiers milling about until she reached her father's tent. She entered after listening if he had visitors inside.

"Father?" she said as she walked in.

"Huh? What?" came her father's voice.

"Mother wants to see you," she said.

Vincent stood up from his desk sleepily, "Can you take me to her?"

Jessie cocked her head to the side, "You know where her shop is."

Vincent grabbed his feathered hat and put it on, "But I'm asking nicely."

Jessie rolled her eyes.

The two of them made their way back to Anna's shop. "You alright father? You seem…drunk."

Vincent laughed, "Ha! No, I don't drink."

"I seem to recollect that you drank at Morgan's wedding," Jessie looked at Vincent curiously.

"Hmm…that was a while ago though," Vincent said thoughtfully.

"Alright here we are. I'm going to look for Lowell," Jessie said. Her father nodded distractedly and stood still as she left.

She was about thirty paces away when she turned around. Her father hadn't moved from his spot outside of Anna's tent. He seemed to take a big breath, and walked in.

_We Spymasters are a strange bunch._

* * *

"Do you have a battle plan yet Vincent?" Balthazar said while sharpening a knife.

"I have the plan roughly sketched out. Morgan is going to be in charge though. And so will Remy," Vincent said as he too, sharpened a knife.

"Why?" Balthazar said puzzled. "You do fine with all of our plans, why have Morgan make it?"

"She needs practice."

"On a real battlefield?"

"Call it motivation."

Balthazar shook his, "This is an important fight, do you even know who leads the Ylissean-"

"I know who leads it. I know how powerful he is too. I must get going now, I have preparations to attend to," Vincent walked away from his fellow Spymaster.

* * *

"General, are you alright? You don't look your usual self," Aremist said.

"Your highness, you should worry more about yourself than me," Vincent rubbed his eyes wearily.

"It is my job as a future king to worry about my subjects. And you look like you are holding back something from the rest of us," Aremist declared knowledgeably

Vincent quirked an eyebrow, "You know Aremist, you're pretty observant. Yes, I am holding something back. But it doesn't concern you."

"General, you need to let us help you-"

"Milord, I must depart. Plans to make."

Aremist was left alone.

_I would have thought he'd ask me about how I killed Davik. How peculiar._

* * *

"Morgan, you're in charge of strategy for this upcoming battle," Vincent said.

"Why?" Morgan said bewildered. "I mean, you're a lot better than me! Why aren't you?"

"We need to keep your tactics ready. We may need them in the future."

Inigo shook his head, "That doesn't answer the question."

Vincent shrugged, "Come up with your own reason then. Because you just heard mine. If you'll excuse me, I must be off."

Morgan looked at her father as he left, "I'm worried about him."

Inigo nodded, "Something must be going on. I suspect we'll find out soon."

* * *

"Hello Anna," Vincent said as he entered their tent.

Anna looked up and smiled. Sure he'd been a bit off lately, but he was the Tactician of Insanity. Probably just worried about Jenson.

"Hello Vin," she said cheerfully.

"Vin, heh. I like that," he smirked.

"I know, that's why I call you it," she raised an eyebrow.

Vincent chuckled. He swooped down and kissed her as she was counting coins.

Coin counting can always be interrupted when the alternative is kissing.

"Tomorrow is the big day. When I smite that bastard," Vincent said in a strange tone.

"I know you can do it!" Anna cheered him on. He laughed. "Remember to say good night to Anna!'

"Huh? I just…Oh!  _That_  Anna!" he laughed at his stupidity.

Anna chuckled to herself and went back to counting coins.

* * *

_The next day…_

Lowell looked out at the Ylisseans on the other side of the river. He could see Jenson on a horse at the front of the force.

He cast a glance at Vincent who sat on his horse with a stony expression. It worried him.

"Alright everyone. Whatever happens from here you do not interfere, understood?" Vincent looked around at every member of his posse. When they all nodded, he walked forward.

He waved his hand, "JENSON!" His voice was magnified.

Jenson got off his horse, "You know why I'm here Vincent. To wipe your existence off of this world!"

Vincent took off his feathered hat and tossed it Remy, "Keep that safe for me."

He walked forward but he was cut off by Anna, "Be careful!"

He stopped for a moment. Lowell was the only one to see the conflicting emotions on his face. "I'm always careful. I'm in _vin_ cible," his perked up into a smile.

"Vincent! I challenge you to a duel!" Jenson yelled, also striding forward. There was a small island in the middle of the river. It would be perfect for no interruptions.

"I accept!" Vincent had a knife instantly in hand.

"I'll take your life with pleasure," Jenson said, brushing his pony tail out of his face. His reddish orange hair blew wildly in the wind.

Vincent walked faster to their battle ground, "If you want my life, COME. AND. GET IT!"

"Indeed I shall," Jenson said setting foot on the small island and drawing a long curved knife.

Vincent drew his stiletto.

Lowell instinctively put his hand on his knife as he watched the two men circle each other.

Vincent jumped at Jenson wildly. The Spymaster's knife met The General's in a flash of sparks. Lowell wished he could hear what they were saying, but they seemed to deactivate their spells that projected their voices.

Jenson tripped Vincent and performed a jump strike. Vincent rolled out of the way and got up in a way only a Spymaster could. He threw his knife at Jenson, who got out of the way. Vincent pulled out another knife.

Jenson drew another as well, now holding two knives in hand. He sliced at Vincent. Vincent blocked one of the knives, but the other gave him a cut on the shoulder.

Vincent stabbed at Jenson, but it was like slicing at smoke. The Ylissean was good, incompetent Spymasters didn't last long. Jenson slid back and leapt at Vincent again. The General dodged, but barely.

The Spymaster of Ylisse hurled one of his long curved knives at Vincent. It caught his trench coat, but not his skin.

Vincent seemingly paused to swear at Jenson, who just laughed.

Jenson rushed Vincent again. And Vincent did the same. Showers of sparks were created as their knives met with force.

Vincent and Jenson jumped back. They both sheathed their knives and pulled out several throwing knives. The two combatants started throwing them at each other. Jenson's missed Vincent, but One of The General's caught Jenson in the shoulder.

With his left shoulder incapacitated, Jenson drew another knife with his right hand. This one's blade was green. Poison.

Vincent drew a knife that was coated in purple liquid. This seemed to be the final move.

Jenson ran at Vincent, his knife poised at a very blockable angle. Vincent threw his knife.

Vincent's knife flew over Jenson's shoulder. Jenson got to Vincent and stabbed him in the chest. Vincent screamed as Jenson pulled the knife out.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Anna yelled and spurred her horse forward. Remy, Jessie and Morgan quickly followed.

_Vincent can't be dead!_

Lowell screamed, "ATTACK!"

The army roared in approval, seeking to kill the Ylisseans who were responsible for the General's injury.

Jenson signaled his army to attack and walked away from Vincent. He paused for a moment as if to say something, then continued on.

Lowell raced to Vincent too. By the time he got there, Anna was already in the process of healing her husband.

"Vincent, are you alright!?" he shouted over the forces that were clashing behind them. Balthazar and Aremist had their best units create a circle around them.

"I've closed the wound, but I can't stop the poison!" Anna screamed hysterically.

"Don't…be afraid," Vincent murmured.

"Don't talk sweetie, save your strength," Anna implored.

"I have things…that must be said," he muttered urgently. "There is a letter…in the chest under…my bed. Read it."

"Does anyone have a restore staff!?" Jessie shouted over the noise of battle.

"My time…is running out. Don't mourn me," Vincent's eyes began to close.

"NonononononononoNO! Don't close your eyes father!" Remy yelled.

"Stay with us father!" Morgan cried.

"We lost you once Vincent, we don't want to do it again!" Lowell yelled.

Vincent went limp, a smirk still on his face.

* * *

Anna couldn't even describe her pain. Her husband, the man she loved lay dead in her arms. And one thing burned in her mind.

_Jenson._

She unsheathed her curved sword. No longer did she sit without acting. Now she fought.

With a battle cry, Anna spun her elegant curved sword in her hand. Merchants did get their pick of weaponry from a wide range.

She charged forward through the protective circle guarding her husband's body. Ignoring whatever her children and friends were saying, she began to fight.

A soldier came at her, sword raised. He slashed it in a downwards strike at her. She blocked the blow. The man wasn't expecting this, and he stumbled back. Anna delivered his end with three slices to the stomach.

She looked about for Jenson. She cut her way through three more soldiers in her search. "Anna! Watch out!" a voice from behind called out.

She spun on the spot with agility. Her sword cleaved the enemy's arm off behind her. He screamed, and she cut off his head.

She nodded to Balthazar and ran forward on her search. The Merchant's search took her into the river. The water ran red, whatever beauty it held no longer existed.

She ducked out of the way of a mage's fireball. Anna began to run at him, sword poised to kill. He began casting again. After the mage's next failed attempt, he got nervous.

Then Anna killed him. He wasn't so nervous anymore.

The Merchant then caught sight of her target. Jenson was cutting a Valmese man's heart out. With a feral growl, she ran towards him.

The Spymaster caught sight of her. He flipped a knife in his hand and got ready. She screamed in rage and jumped at him. He blocked her strike with his knife. They exchanged blows until Jenson was disarmed.

"You'll pay for this," Anna growled in an unannaish way.

Jenson looked at her with pity. His face became a canvas of conflicting emotions, "I am truly sorry Anna. But-"

"I don't want to hear your pitiful words, bastard! I'm going to kill you!" she screamed.

Jenson looked down briefly, "My apologies, but that won't be possible. Captain!" A large man charged at Anna with that signal. She swore and swung her blade in an uppercut. The giant of a man blocked it with his spear. He then stabbed at her and missed.

She aimed a kick at his shin. He stumbled back, but recovered quickly. He slashed at her with his spear. Not the wisest move, but it cut her along her chest.

The Merchant attacked him like a woman possessed. He barely managed to stay alive long before her curved sword was sheathed into his heart.

She twisted the blade, finishing him off and withdrew it. Anna saw Jenson fleeing away. She ran after him.

The Merchant, without realizing it, was now deep within enemy lines. Hardly any Valmese were among the Ylisseans now.

"Anna! Come back! You'll get yourself killed!" Balthazar screamed. He must have been following her.

"No! I must get Jenson!" she yelled furiously. Another soldier fell before her anger.

"Vincent wouldn't want you killed!" he yelled urgently.

"My husband is dead, and I will kill his murderer!" she screamed.

"Anna…I'm sorry," The Spymaster said.

Anna turned around and was hit in the face by a fist.

* * *

_After the battle…_

Jessie sat with her family, Lowell, Balthazar and Aremist inside the command tent of the Valmese. It was half a family meeting, and to decide the fate of the army.

Jessie had her father's small chest on the circular table they all sat around. After picking the lock, she had a letter written in her father's writing.

"Here Remy, you read it," Jessie said in a monotone.

Remy nodded and took the envelope. He ripped it open and began to read.

" _If you're reading this, then I, Vincent, am dead. Oh, shut up. Quit your crying. If I was killed by some pathetic run of the mill soldier, I hope to the gods you hunted that bastard down and killed him._

" _More likely though, Jenson has killed me. Don't you worry, this was part of the plan. You all are safer now that I am dead. He won't be sending men after us now that I am gone. I may be dead, but you better keep on fighting._

" _Now, this army is left without a General. I have chosen Remiel to succeed me. Morgan is now in charge of tactics and Jessica is in charge of the spies. You three are the heads of the army now, I wish you luck._

" _I trust the Prince will have no objections to this. And if he does, he'll have to deal with it._

" _Lowell, you better keep my family safe. Call it fulfilling your debt to me once and for all._

" _Anna…I am truly sorry. I know you're probably angry with me. Hell, I_ know  _you are. Since chances are I didn't get a chance to say this when I was dying, I'll say it now. I love you. I'll love you forever, even through death and hell. You deserved better than me_

" _Oh, and burn my body. Call it my last request."_

Remy set down the letter. Jessie looked at her mother, who was crying silently. Morgan was trying to comfort her, but not doing a very good job due to the fact that she was crying as well.

Aremist broke the silence, "Well…Remiel, do you accept the position as General of the Valmese Army?"

Remy nodded, "Yes, I do."

The Prince nodded, "Please kneel so we can do this properly."

Remy stood up and walked over to the Prince and knelt. Aremist unsheathed his rapier, "Remiel, by the powers vested in me as the Crown Prince of Valm, you are now Sir Remiel, General of Valm."

Remy stood up. He turned to his family, "Morgan, will you be the tactician?"

Morgan nodded, whipping away her tears. Remy turned to Jessie, "And will you be in charge of intelligence?"

Jessie nodded as well. Remy turned back so he was facing everyone, "Alright, we have-" Remy stopped talking as he noticed something else in the envelope. Curious, he pulled out another sheet of paper and an envelope inside the envelope.

" _Remy, I know this is far off, but you don't have the soldiers to fully oppose the main Ylissean army. Since I am not here, I'm leaving this letter in your hands. Take it to Princess Lissa. She lives in northern Ferox. Convince her to stand up against her brother. And give her this letter. DO NOT OPEN IT. It is for her eyes only."_

Remy turned the letter over in his hand to see it addressed to Princess Lissa. He tucked it away in his pocket. He'd think about opening it later.

"Alright, we need to burn father's body, just like he wanted us to," Remy said, trying not to shed any tears.

Everyone who was in their right mind at the moment nodded.

* * *

Anna laid her husband's body on the pile of sticks they had constructed. It was a funeral pyre, one specifically meant for a hero.

Anna examined him for the last time before she lit the sticks on fire. The Merchant had his hat in her tent, so nothing obscured his face. She examined the strange rock he had around his neck.

_Strange…this looks familiar._

But she didn't dwell on that fact. Anna brushed his black hair out of his face. He looked several years younger. A few tears fell onto his black trench coat. She set down the tightly grasped torch onto the pyre.

The Merchant stepped back and watched her husband catch fire. "I'll love you always…" she whispered so softly only she could hear.

* * *

_Far away…_

"Thank you for all your help Henry," the man clothed in black said.

"Nyah ha ha, how's that sword work coming along?" the druid asked.

"Good. I have the best teacher for swordwork," the man said.

"So I suppose we're to go off and play our respective parts?" Henry said.

The man nodded, "Yes. I must be off. I need to take advantage of my opportunity."

Henry held out a pouch, "Here, you'll need this."

The man chuckled, "Warp powder. So thoughtful of you."

"Nyah ha! Just go out there and make things bloody!" Henry cackled.

"Indeed I will. I'll see you around Henry," he grabbed a fistful of the powder.

"Have fun Yurick!" Henry waved goodbye.

Yurick threw the powder towards the ground and vanished into blue smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's how I roll.


	7. A Crimson Streak

Balthazar ducked into the bushes as the guard passed. He was investigating a prison camp. It was a large castle and probably used to be a Feroxi dungeon. Numerous prisoners were there, and it was Balthazar's job to gauge whether an attack on it was worth it.

General Remiel was only a few steps away from the capitol of Ferox. Figuratively speaking of course, but this prison fortress might be something they couldn't afford to have sitting behind their backs.

The Spymaster peeked out of the bushes in the courtyard. It was nighttime, and guards were everywhere.

The rumor was that several men and women from the Feroxi Resistance were locked up in the fortress. And the Resistance was proving to be elusive. No one could find them, and the Valmese were in need of more soldiers. For as big as the Resistance was, it was quite a feat.

And there was the matter of Princess Lissa. Where was she? She'd come to Ferox with her husband after the last war, but no one knew where she was.

"Oi! Who's there!?" a voice shouted.

_Aw, fuck._

Balthazar quickly identified the voice and threw a knife in its direction. He needed to get out of her. The Spymaster started running. Soon, there were even more shouts. He was running for his life now.

An arrow flew past him, almost taking his ear off. There was no possible way a normal soldier had fired that shot, it was too good.

His thoughts were interrupted when the next arrow sliced cleanly through his right arm. Balthazar screamed and collapsed clutching his arm.

Everything moved by him in a blur. As Ylisseans were picking him up roughly, he blacked out.

* * *

Jessie was the one to deliver the news to Remy, "Balthazar was captured."

"Shit," Remy muttered. He, Jessie and Morgan all sat in the command tent to plan out their next move.

"We'll need to rescue him," Morgan said studying the map carefully.

"We can't just sacrifice soldiers for one man," Jessie said.

"But the people in that prison are from the Resistance. We need to find the Resistance," Remy argued.

Morgan sighed, "I wish father were here, he'd know what to do."

Silence enveloped the three of them.

"Alright…let's march upon the fortress. We can't take chances with it being behind us as we move forward. They could attack us," Remy said.

His siblings nodded.

Jessie stood up, "You lead the army. I'll sneak in and draw up the gate and rescue the prisoners."

"It'll be dangerous," Morgan said.

"Got any better ideas?" Jessie shot back.

Morgan shook her head. They had a plan.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Jessie had scaled the wall by climbing up a few vines on the side of the castle. She was inside the castle.

It was dark out, Remy and Morgan were attacking at dark to strengthen their advantage. The Ylisseans' advantage was in their archers. Darkness was an archer's foe.

The red cloaked Spymaster crept along the walls staying low. She got to the end of the wall she was climbing on and before her was a door.

Jessie quickly picked the lock and entered through the door.

Twelve soldiers awaited her. Before she could even ready a knife, she felt the flat of a sword collide with her skull.

* * *

Jessie awoke to a cold stone floor and iron bars. She lifted her head slowly. The Spymaster was still dizzy from her encounter. And she had probably been thrown into the cell. Literally.

Jessie took in her surroundings. It was a stone cell with four walls and a small cell door. But what was most important, was that she wasn't alone in the cell. A person was on the bed with a blanket over them. A ratty, torn up blanket that had seen years of use.

"H-hello?" Jessie said shakily.

"…"

"Where am I?" Jessie asked curiously.

"…Hell."

The Spymaster almost jumped. It was a woman's voice.

The woman threw off the blanket. Her face held an angry expression amidst her fiery red hair. "Why the fuck are you here?" she asked angrily.

"Um…I was captured?" Jessie said nervously.

"Not what I meant. Why are you in my fucking cell?" the woman asked.

"Um…" Jessie didn't have an answer.

The woman got up off her bed. She was extremely skinny, a sign that she'd been in this cell for a long time. She walked to the cell doors, "Hey! Why the fuck is there someone else in this cell with me!? I've been here long enough that I demand a cell of my own!"

"Oh, shut up!" yelled one of the guards.

"I'm going to murder you all for this!" she yelled back.

The woman sat back down on her bed. She glared at Jessie furiously, "Alright, shut the hell up and don't talk to me. Don't count the bricks either, I've done it five times and I don't want to hear you count."

"What's your name?" Jessie asked.

The woman sighed, "Fine, you want my life story? My name is Crimson. My parents are dead. I robbed a powerful man ten years ago and I was thrown in here. I've been a prisoner for ten years now. I hate the idea of someone sharing my cell."

Jessie blinked, "My name is Jessie. And I'm sure you'll get out of here soon."

Crimson snorted, "Fuck that. Life isn't fair, I should have gotten out of here years and years ago. But I didn't."

"That's not what I meant, my brother is leading an army onto this prison soon. We'll get out soon," Jessie said.

Crimson rolled her eyes, "Why the fuck would he come get you? And he wouldn't free me, I'm just a peasant. You noble assholes have better things to do."

"We're not nobles," Jessie said confused.

"I'm sure you aren't," Crimson said sarcastically. "Your speech doesn't give it away or anything, or your expensive clothes. Of course you aren't a noble."

Jessie was about to respond when she heard someone picking the door to her cell. She turned her head to see Lowell.

"Lowell!" she cheered and hugged him when the door opened.

"Quite an interesting conversation, you two," Lowell quirked an eyebrow. He turned to Crimson, "Want to come with us? I can't let a beautiful girl like you rot in jail."

Crimson laughed harshly, "Beautiful? Me!? Bullshit."

Lowell shrugged, "It's your choice. C'mon Jessie, let's find Balthazar."

"How's Remy?" Jessie asked.

"The Valmese army is attacking right now. That's why no one is stopping me from breaking you out," Lowell smirked.

Jessie followed Lowell down the hallway looking for Balthazar. There were stopped by a familiar laugh.

"Nyah ha ha! I knew somebody'd get us out of here!" a man shouted from in a cell. Jessie turned to see Henry and his wife Olivia inside the cell to her right.

"Henry! How have you been?" Lowell said cheerfully as he walked over to pick the lock.

"Oh, the usual. Killing lots of people with the Resistance. Mmm…blood," Henry said with his signature smile.

"You're with the Resistance?" Jessie asked.

"Of course we are," Olivia said. "Lon'qu is Ferox's hope."

"There," Lowell swung open the door.

"Yay!" Henry exclaimed. "How's Vincent?"

Lowell and Jessie didn't say anything. "He's dead," Lowell finally said.

Olivia gasped and Henry's jaw dropped,  _"WHAT!?"_

"Jenson," Lowell said simply.

Henry swore, which was surprising given that Jessie had never heard him swear in her life. The Sorcerer's hands started trembling, "Let's go kill some Ylisseans."

Jessie nodded vigorously.

* * *

Crimson strolled out of the cell. The guards were gone, she was a free woman now. No longer imprisoned because she was the daughter of the wrong man!

She began to laugh, too long had she rotted in that cell.

_Ha! If my mother and father could see me now…Hell, if I could see me now I wouldn't recognize me._

Crimson walked into the guards' weapon room and grabbed her equipment. She looked in the mirror on the wall. She finally saw all the dirt and filth on her. It was time to shed her disguise.

With a small incantation, the façade crumbled. Her red hair reshaped, the dirt fell off of her, and her clothes turned to red. She looked at herself in the mirror and laughed.

She put a finger on her chin and winked.

Just like an Anna.

* * *

Lowell found Balthazar's cell. The Spymaster of Valm lay unconscious on his bed. His right arm was badly injured.

"I'll carry him," Lowell said. He picked Balthazar up as gently as he could.

Lowell led the party of four through the winding passageways of the fortress. There were no soldiers.

"Be careful everyone, the battle in the courtyard is huge," Lowell muttered as they approached one of the doors to the courtyard. "We all ready?"

His three companions nodded. "Weapons at the ready…" Lowell whispered as he grabbed the door handle.

The Duke of Garuvega pushed the door open as hard as he could and ran outside.

Magic and arrows were flying across the once beautiful courtyard. Remy and his forces had broken open the gate and had flooded inside the courtyard. It was chaos.

"C'mon! We need to move!" Lowell shouted. Jessie stayed behind him, her knives at the ready. Henry was already flinging bolts of dark magic at the nearest Ylisseans. When people looked at Henry, they never expected much.

Those people never lasted long against him.

Lowell, Jessie, Henry and Olivia carved a path through the Ylisseans. Valmese soldiers soon intercepted them and escorted them back into friendly territory. Lowell quickly passed Balthazar off to some clerics.

"Lowell!" Remy shouted over the heat of battle.

Lowell turned to the sound of his name being called. "There's an archer that is picking us off like bugs at the west wall! Take care of him!" Remy yelled and returned to decapitating Ylisseans.

Lowell quickly found the archer in question. "Follow me," Lowell commanded then men around him. They hastened to obey him. He was a Duke after all.

Together, he and his men fought their way through the rapidly decreasing Ylissean numbers. The Valmese were sure to win, but it was Remy's job to minimize casualties.

Lowell instructed his men to guard him as he climbed the vine filled wall. The Duke began climbing the wall. Three arrows hit the wall near him. Too close for comfort.

"Dammit assbutts! I said guard me!" Lowell screamed to his troops below. No more arrows neared Lowell after that.

The Assassin got to his feet on the wall. He spied the archer thirty feet away from his current position. Lowell readied a knife and threw it at the man.

To Lowell's disbelief, the man jumped out of the way just in time while managing to shoot another arrow. "Hello Lowell, long time no see," the man said, finally turning towards Lowell.

"You…you one of the men on the team that was to assassinate The Dynast King!" Lowell shouted.

"Uh huh. I betrayed you and you're sister. Made me rich and in charge of this fortress," the man grinned.

"Bastard!" Lowell ran at the man.

The archer threw down his bow and unsheathed the sword at his belt. Lowell's knife collided with the archer's blade. "She died screaming, Syrenne. Killed her myself," the archer chuckled.

In less than three seconds, the man was down on the ground clutching the right side of his chest. His lug was punctured and blood was filling it. He was dead, but he didn't know it yet.

Lowell bent over him, "Don't piss me off." And he yanked the knife out.

* * *

Remy sat tiredly on a stone bench within the castle walls. The battle had ended, and his soldiers were making sure the castle was clean of Ylisseans.

"General Remiel! Our scouts report that a legion of Ylisseans are on their way here!" a breathless man said.

_I'll never get used to that title._

_Wait…SHIT!_

Remy jumped to his feet, "Dammit man, how many are there!?"

"We don't know, sir. But we know their commander," he said nervously.

"Who is it!?"

"One of the Four Horsemen. Cordelia, the Winged Scourge."

"Shit! Rally the troops! I want everyone to be battle ready in ten minutes! How much time do we have?" Remy yelled.

"Half an hour at most, sir," the man said.

"Well go then! Relay the orders to every officer you see!" Remy picked up his axe and shield and began running. Soon, a Valmese horn was sounding. The call to rally at their camp.

"General!" Aremist said catching up and running alongside of Remy.

"Yes milord?" Remy said breathlessly.

"Lady Jessica's scouts report the numbers of our foe number double ours. We cannot win. Perhaps if Chon'sin's aid were here, but they're still at sea and won't be here for a month," Aremist said.

"Gods dammit!" Remy swore. "Form everyone up. We don't have any time to lose!"

Aremist nodded and drew his new sword. It was a broadsword. He'd discarded the rapier a while ago. Actually, he'd taken it and snapped it in half.

The Mad Hero burst into his mother's tent, "Mother!"

Anna stood up already ready for battle. She drew her curved sword, "I am ready to fight."

Remy nodded wearily, "Let's go!"

Anna nodded and ran alongside of him. Remy soon found himself next to Morgan and Jessie at the front of his assembling army.

His army, not his father's.

Remy could already see the approaching army. And it looked even bigger than what the scouts reported.

The Prince was the next to arrive. He nodded to each leader in turn, "Lady Jessica, Lady Morgan, General, I trust we're ready?"

Remy nodded grimly, "As ready as we'll every be."

* * *

Balthazar was trying to escape the clerics, "Dammit! I have to help them!"

"Absolutely not!" one of them said. "You can't even use your right arm any longer! How can you expect to fight!?"

Balthazar swore rapidly as he tried to push past them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the head of a staff descend upon his head.

"Wha-" Balthazar fell backward, unconscious.

* * *

Remy stood in front of the Valmese army. Almost all of Vincent's Posse were there, including Henry and Olivia. Balthazar was too wounded to fight.

"Do we have a plan?" Remy asked Morgan.

Morgan shook her head sadly, "No time. Not enough information. This will be our final stand." She hugged Inigo who was standing next to her.

Remy's axe was soon in his hand, "Our final stand this may be, but like hell will I go down calmly. I'll kick and bite all the way!"

Aremist pointed his sword forward, "FOR VALM!"

The Mad Hero let loose a war cry and began running, axe poised high. The Posse joined him next and they were followed by the rest of the army.

The Ylissean army stopped moving and braced themselves for the oncoming attack. The Valmese were not like that, they completely disregarded the average soldier's tension the instant before the clash. The Valmese charged without slowing down into the Ylissean force.

Remy decapitated a generic soldier. He saw the Posse fighting will full power around him. Like a knife, they stabbed into the Ylissean front.

"Our only chance is to kill Cordelia!" Remy yelled. "Focus all efforts in dividing the Ylisseans in half!"

The Valmese obeyed with absolute quickness. Walhart's discipline was an advantage the Ylisseans didn't have.

For a few golden minutes, it seemed like they had a chance at getting to Cordelia and ending the battle. But when the Ylisseans figured out what they were doing, that ending abruptly.

The Valmese were pushed back. They suffered massive casualties. So far, the Posse hadn't lost anyone yet. But each member's strength was waning. It wouldn't be long before the main command of the Valmese was over run.

And everything would have been lost too, if one man and his army hadn't intervened.

" _How well will you die!?"_  Lon'qu yelled as Feroxi soldiers streamed out of the forest to the left of the Ylissean army.

The Feroxi Resistance hit the Ylisseans with force. The Ylisseans were soon fighting on two fronts.

Remy watched as Lon'qu spun and sliced his way to the Valmese. Shortly behind him was his daughter Severa and Khan Flavia.

"Khan Lon'qu," Remy saluted.

The Khan nodded and stroked his beard, "Where is the General?"

"I am General Remiel of the Valmese Army," Remy said. The Feroxi soldiers had made a ring around them protecting their leader.

"We will speak of this later," Lon'qu said.

Remy nodded and turned back to the fight. It was good he did, for a javelin flew at him. He barely deflected it with his shield. The Mad Hero looked at his attacker.

It was Cordelia. She rode a huge pegasus and carried a long spear. The Winged Scourge was completely armored except for her face. Her helmet was in her hands and she was looking right at the Khan. Lon'qu met her gaze. The two of them stood there in stony silence amidst a battle staring at each other.

"Retreat!" Cordelia yelled.

Remy could hear one of here captains yelling back, "Ma'am, we've got them on the run-" His sentence was cut short by Cordelia spear in his throat.

"Retreat!" she yelled again. This time, her forces obeyed. "Do not follow us, or we will destroy you."

The Valmese and Feroxi troops cheered. They had triumphed against unbelievable odds.

* * *

"…and that's what's happened so far," Remy finished.

Lon'qu nodded and stroked his beard, "It is a shame Vincent is dead. He will be missed by Valmese and Feroxi alike. But we cannot dwell on the past, we have bigger problems."

Remy nodded, "How did you come to power Lon'qu?"

"Basilio was the leader of Regna Ferox at the time of the attack. He passed his power onto me, his second in command. Flavia here has remained East Khan however," Lon'qu said in his low voice.

Lon'qu stood up, "Thank you for freeing Henry and Olivia, they have been unmeasurably useful to the Resistance."

Remy nodded, "They're my friends too."

Lon'qu nodded and departed.


	8. A Princess in Distress

"Milord," Henry bowed to the Khan.

"Don't stand on ceremony with me, Henry," Khan Lon'qu waved his hand.

"Nyah ha ha! If you say so!" he cackled. Olivia, his wife giggled in the corner.

"Do you have anything to report? You were captured before you could relay any news," Lon'qu said, not disinterested.

"Sure I do!" Henry said jovially.

"But first, how were you two captured?" Lon'qu cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Well… We were investigation Princess Lissa's whereabouts, when a…situation came about," Henry said evasively.

"Explain," the Khan said.

Henry faltered and his wife continued on, "We were helping a family friend. It was personal business, we shouldn't have let it overtake our duties."

"Very well, make sure it doesn't happen again. Now, the whereabouts of Lissa?"

"Ah yes! Nyah ha, do you have a map?" Henry asked, no trace of his uneasiness from earlier.

Lon'qu nodded and spread a map on the table in front of them. Henry walked towards the side with the capitol on it. "Many miles north of the capitol is a valley. It's strategically hidden, but my source said Princess Lissa and her husband Donnel are currently residing in a small farm in that valley. It would take a long time for us to journey there from our current stand point." Henry's finger pointed to the knife that was marking their current position. About fifty miles south from the capitol.

Lon'qu ran a hand through his hair, "We need Lissa if we are to rally support against Ylisse."

"If I might offer a suggestion?" Olivia spoke up.

"Certainly," Lon'qu said.

"What if we sent a small group to find her? We already have to wait for the Chon'sin army before marching on the capitol, why not use that time for finding the Princess?" she said with some confidence.

The Khan thought about it. It was a good plan. Most people wouldn't expect Olivia to think it up. But Lon'qu knew the Feroxi diplomat to Plegia better than most people. Olivia and Henry, the Plegian diplomat to Ferox, had earned the Khan's absolute trust. After his daughter, those two were his most trusted individuals.

"It sounds good to me. I'll ask Remiel what he thinks," Lon'qu thought aloud. He nodded to the couple, "You're dismissed. I am immeasurably thankful for your service."

The couple bowed and left the tent.

"Oh my gawds, how do you stand those two?" Severa said from behind his chair. Lon'qu had almost forgotten about her.

"They're my friends. How could I not stand them?" the Khan raised an eyebrow.

Severa huffed, but Lon'qu knew she wasn't angry at Henry or Olivia, someone else had her anger.

Cordelia. Why had she betrayed him? Her husband!? He had no idea. Lon'qu knew there must have been some reason, but he doubted whether or not Severa could ever forgive her mother.

He heard sniffling. The Khan turned to see his daughter sitting down in Henry's chair and crying. He involuntarily froze. Even with his family, he didn't know what to do when a woman cried.

"I just wish…I knew why she'd done that!" Severa shouted.

Lon'qu stood up and hugged her.

* * *

Jessie poked her head in her mother's tent. The three siblings had periodically been checking on their mother since their father's death. Anna wasn't emotionally stable.

She saw her younger sibling, Anna talking with Anna.

_Sounds like a bad joke, two Annas were talking in a tent…_

"Mother? When's daddy coming back?" her younger sister asked with childhood naivety.

Jessie's heart fell. "He'll be back eventually," her mother said. The Spymaster could hear the tears in her voice.

"Ok! I'm going back to reading!" she said happily.

"How's she doing?" Morgan said from behind Jessie.

The Spymaster's hands jumped to her knives in surprise. Glaring at her grinning sister, "I need you to distract Anna while I talk to mother." Morgan nodded and entered the tent. Jessie entered after her.

"Heya Anna! Wanna go do something with me?" Morgan asked her younger sister, giving her a hug.

"Yeah! What're going to do?" Anna said eagerly.

"It's a surprise!" Morgan winked. "We need to find Remy for it though!" Anna cheered and followed her older sister out of the tent.

Now only Jessie and Anna were in the tent together. It was painfully quiet.

"How…are you doing today mother?" Jessie said carefully.

Anna didn't say anything. The Spymaster walked towards her and sat beside her, giving her a hug, "No amount of tears will bring him back."

Anna sniffed, "You act like you don't miss him at all."

Jessie shook her head, her ponytail swooshing from side to side, "I miss father more than it looks. But I can't afford to show it. Morgan isn't as stable as you think, neither is Remy."

"Or you."

"What?" Jessie said stunned.

"I saw you crying on Remy's shoulder the other night. Let's face it…none of us are coping well," Anna chuckled through her tears.

"You need to be strong for Anna," Jessie urged.

Anna laughed harshly, "Easy for you to say, I lost my husband."

"And I lost my father," Jessie countered.

"Why…why did he have to die!?" Anna wailed.

Jessie held her mother even closer, "I'm sure he had a good reason. Like protecting us from Jenson's spies. He did it to keep us safe. Most of all you."

Her mother cried for a long time after that. She eventually fell asleep. Jessie laid her down on the bed, and covered her. The Spymaster noticed a warn brown book beneath her pillow. Naturally, Jessie stealthily pulled it out from its hiding place. She opened the front cover.

_Vincent's Journal of All that Shit that only matters to Vincent._

Jessie chuckled as she opened the book. The Spymaster scanned her father's journal. Most of it were battle plans or spells he'd copied from some book. Or stole. Then she came to his list of spies. She saw many names, most of which Jessie knew. Her heart fell when she saw two names that were crossed off. Matts and Heather.

She followed the list further down until she stopped at a familiar name.

Jenson.

He had many things written next to his name in a list. It seemed to be Vincent's thoughts about him as time went on. When Vincent's opinion changed, he crossed out the previous thought.

_Jenson- Rookie. Idiot. Kind of useful. Amusing. Ally. Friend. Asshat. Enemy._

'Enemy' was crossed out as well. Vincent had drawn a large question mark instead of a new word.

Jessie flipped ahead a few pages to her father's recent writings. Most were descriptions of the Valmese army or outdated data of the Ylisseans. Then she came across a page she at first thought was blank. One sentence was in the middle of the page.

_I'm so sorry._

* * *

Balthazar groaned as he sat up. The Spymaster got off the bed and looked into a mirror. Someone had shaved off his 'stache while he was out.

_Damn them._

He sighed. Balthazar had bigger things to worry about. Such as his arm. The damn archer had poisoned his arrow. A slow acting poison for some reason. But it wasn't pretty to look at.

His entire arm was scarred. He didn't know why because he had been unconscious, but he couldn't move his arm. Well, he could somewhat. The Spymaster could wave it wildly in a direction of his choice. So the limited movement was useless.

The Crow's wing was clipped. He couldn't fly anymore.

A Spymaster couldn't do his job with only one arm. He scratched his stubble. He started to like the new look with his longer hair. The brown dye he'd always used had been washed out of his hair by someone, and the new black made him look more dangerous.

_Wonder why I ever dyed it?_

And to top off the pesky cleric behavior, his Spymaster trench coat was gone.

Swearing, Balthazar escaped the healing tent with ease and got back to his tent. The Spymaster checked his small wardrobe. He grabbed a small black cape and draped it in a fashion that covered his right arm entirely. The cape that hung at his side went to his waist or so.

Strapping a sword to his belt in addition to his knives was a challenge, but he managed after a long time. Spymasters were trained in swords as well. Only a fool wasn't trained with swords, axes or spears.

Sighing, he began to seek out his Prince. After half an hour, Balthazar found him.

In his tent.

"At ease, Balthazar," Aremist said.

"Milord," Balthazar bowed low.

"You've changed your appearance…I like it," Aremist said and went back to sharpening his sword.

"My Prince, I wish to withdraw from my position as Spymaster," Balthazar said.

The sound of the whetstone stopped. "What the hec-, …I mean… What the hell are you talking about?"

"What is a crow with one wing, milord? I can't serve as Valm's Spymaster in this state," Balthazar said sadly.

"And who am I to replace you with?" Aremist said angrily.

"I have confidence you can find someone, milord," the Spymaster said.

Aremist shook his head, "I'm not on my own ground here. I don't know anyone here nor do I have a firsthand connection the spies employed by the King here. You will continue to serve for the duration of this campaign. Then you may decide what you wish to do."

Balthazar bit back his argument, "Yes milord, I shall."

* * *

"The Princess is in northern Ferox?" Remy said surprised.

Henry nodded, "We need to send a team of individuals to convince her to help us."

"And we do this while the Chon'sin army is on their way here?" Remy said.

"Nyah ha, of course! We need to wait until we cut up some Ylisseans...mmm…blood…" Henry trailed off.

Remy rubbed his eyes from exhaustion, "Alright. I'll assemble a small team. I'll lead it."

Henry cleared his throat, "You can't lead it. You're the general of this army."

Remy swore. He hated being general.

* * *

Jessie looked over the small group she was to lead. Her mother and her younger sister Anna, Morgan (a Valmese tactician was managing tactics for her), Inigo, Lowell, Balthazar and Aremist. The Prince insisted on coming to persuade the Princess.

"Good luck," Remy said giving her a hug.

"Thanks," she said.

"Watch out for mother for me. And keep an eye on Anna, don't want her running off," Remy winked.

Jessie laughed, "Get some sleep Remy. You look like hell."

* * *

Anna sat on the top of the wagon that her mother was driving. There wasn't a horse her size and since they were bringing a wagon anyway, she decided to take it for herself.

Her stack of books rattled about over the bumps in the road. They ranged from being about Outrealms to stories about famous Annas.

"Hel-lo Anna! How's it going?" Inigo rode his horse up beside the wagon.

"Heya Uncle Inigo!" Anna said cheerfully.

"Ah! I'm not really you're uncle…" he trailed off scratching his head sheepishly.

"Heehee," Anna giggled.

"I made the fair lady laugh! Indeed, it is a good day," Inigo grinned.

"What are you doing, my loving husband?" Morgan said pretending to be angry, but her smile could be detected in her voice.

"Oh! If it isn't Morgan, fairest of them all!" Inigo placed a hand on his heart and struck a pose.

Anna gasped, "You meanie! You said I was fairest of them all!"

Morgan put her hands on her hips, "Are you flirting with my sister?"

"What? No! I'm not-" Inigo was cut off when Morgan kissed him.

"Ew!" Anna said, covering her eyes.

Inigo laughed when Morgan pulled back, "Oh Anna, someday you won't feel that way."

Anna shook her head in denial and turned back to her book. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Morgan and Inigo give her a strange look.

_Why is everyone giving me that look and acting weird? They've been doing that since daddy left…_

Anna ignored them and thought back to a conversation with her daddy…

_Anna set the last book on the top of her tower. She stood up from her crouching position and smiled. A fortress of books._

_Suddenly, a gust of wind toppled her structure. She looked at the assailant, her daddy. "You meanie!" she shouted and tackled him._

" _Ah! Anna, you have bested me!" he cried theatrically._

_She punched him on the head with all the force she could muster. "Alright, I deserved that," her daddy said laughing._

_Anna got off her father triumphantly. Her daddy got up and brushed off his black coat. He sat down next to her crumbled tower, "Anna, I'm going to be going away for a while. While I'm gone, you may see your mother crying sometimes. Just be yourself, and everything will work out."_

" _Okay daddy!" Anna said and went back to her books._

She hummed to herself as she closed her book and selected a new one. Taking the one about Outrealms, she began to read.

The book was previously her daddy's. Some of the sentences were crossed out and Vincent had written in what he thought was right. For example, the author had written there were only twelve Outrealms. Vincent had crossed that out and wrote the number thirty two in instead.

"Hey Anna, what'cha doing?" Lowell said as he walked next to his horse keeping up with the wagon. He must be saddle sore.

"Reading," she mumbled.

"Am I bothering you?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"A bit," she said bluntly.

He laughed and walked ahead to go talk to her sister, Jessie. Anna hoped they wouldn't go and start kissing like Uncle Inigo and Morgan.

Eventually, she fell asleep. As she dozed off, someone covered her head with Vincent's feathered hat. It brought a smile to everyone's faces, even Anna's.

* * *

Lissa sighed as she gazed out across the valley. Such a beautiful sight.

"Gosh, when I said you'd be the prettiest lady in the whole dang world, I didn't know you'd be THIS pretty!" Donny said as he walked onto the wooden balcony behind her.

"Tee hee, you're such a flirt Donny," Lissa giggled.

Donny blushed, "Well, ain't that good?"

"Whatever you are, I'm happy with," Lissa said and drew him in for a kiss. They stood like that for a while. When they broke apart, they sat on the chairs on the balcony side by side.

"My dream came true," Lissa said to Donny suddenly.

"Huh?" Donny turned towards her.

"I have spent the past years with a loving husband and had a child, even if he's from the future," Lissa held Donny's hand.

Donny couldn't help but chuckle thinking of Owain, "Ya really mean that?"

"Of course!"

"Golly, I'm happy for you! Your dreams are my dreams aft'r all. And I bet I enjoyed these years more than you," he winked at her.

She gasped and punched him in the arm, "Did not!"

He laughed, "I won't argue with you Miss Lissa."

The Princess rolled her eyes, "I gave up all my titles Donny, no more 'miss.'"

Donny smiled and changed the subject, "Do ya know when Owain is supposed to visit next?"

Lissa shrugged, "He said soon, but he hasn't been in contact recently. I'm worried about him."

Donny gave Lissa hug, "Don't worry Lissa, he'll be fine. All them evildoers will fall before him."

Lissa laughed and they sat in silence watching the sunset together.

"I like it when you talk in your country accent," Lissa said suddenly.

Donny laughed, "I know, that's why I don't use the city one of'en. But I need it to deal with the people who can't understand me."

Lissa leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder and smiled, "I want this moment to last forever. I never want to leave your side."

Donny put an arm on her shoulder, "Neither do I, Lissa."

The watched the sun set behind the hills, not know that this would be one of their last peaceful moments in a long time.

* * *

Jessie stood on top of the hill overlooking the valley. There was a house right in the center of the valley. Thankfully it was summer and there was no snow between their goal and themselves.

"We better get going," Jessie sighed. "I'm not looking forward to disturbing their peace."

"Oh, it'll be fine. Don't you worry," Lowell said. And with a hacking cough, he led the party of eight down the steep hill.

After about ten minutes of trying not to fall down the hill (Morgan and Inigo were unsuccessful) they were at the Princess' front door.

The eight of them stood there for a moment. "Um…should we knock?" Balthazar said.

Seeing how they had no better plan, Balthazar knocked on the door.

"Who in tarnation could that be?" came a voice from the other side. The sound of the door unlocking reached Jessie's ears.

Donny opened the door and gasped. Jessie could see why, seven heavily armed people were at his door way with a child. And some of them he recognized.

"Lissa, ya better come down and see this," Donny said nervously.

"Ugh, who's there?" Lissa said sleepily. As soon as she saw them, she snapped to attention.

"Um…hi," Jessie said.

Lissa stared at them, "…Better come inside."

The party of eight went inside the Princess' house. Donny walked over to Lissa's side in case they wished to do her harm.

The Princess sat down, "Why are you here?"

Aremist took up the initiative, "We come here to ask a favor, milady."

"Who are you?" she said bluntly.

"Ah, where are my manners! I am Aremist, Prince of Valm. These are Balthazar, Inigo, Anna, Morgan, Anna, Jessie, and Lowell," Aremist pointed to each in turn.

"You said you were here for a favor," she frowned. Lissa was making it clear she wasn't happy about this incursion.

"Yes, we need your help defeating Ylisse," Aremist said.

"Defeating Ylisse?" Lissa's eyes widened.

"The Prince could have put that better, but when we dethrone Chrom, we'll need someone to assume the throne again. That would be you, Princess. You are the most logical choice," Lowell said.

"You're asking me to stand up to my brother," Lissa said in a cold tone that didn't suit her.

"To be fair, milady, have you heard of what he's done?" Inigo said.

"That doesn't take away the fact that he's my brother. You're asking me to condemn Chrom to death if we would succeed," Lissa said harshly.

"Sometimes we need to make sacrifices," Jessie said. "Ylisse must be stopped."

"Ha, sacrifices. I gave up my titles for a reason. I already did my part of sacrifices," Lissa said angrily. "All I want to do is live in peace with Donny and Owain, I want no part in any wars.

"I wanted the same as you, your highness," Anna the Merchant said. Jessie saw where this was heading. Inigo picked up on her vibe and took little Anna outside.

"I, no we, lost Vincent. My husband is dead because of Ylisse. So sorry to offend you, but I don't care what you think. We need you to help us rally support," Anna said barely holding it together.

Jessie stared forward woodenly as Lissa gasped, "Vincent is dead!?"

Seeing the somber looks of everyone confirmed what she said. She bowed her head, "I…see."

Lissa turned to her husband, "I can't sit by while my brother commits these sins."

Donny nodded, "Where ev'r you go, I'll follow."

The Princess of Ylisse turned back to the company, "I want to talk with my brother before you decide his fate though. I want to know why he did the things he did."

"Fair enough, milady," Morgan said and knelt on one knee. Everyone knelt and bowed before the Princess, even Aremist.

Inigo burst through the door, "Bad news everyone. Ylisseans are here. We got company."

_Dammit._

"Alright, we need to protect the house and the Princess at all costs," Morgan lapsed into her tactician persona. "Let's see what we're up against."

Jessie and the others quickly exited the house. And they saw a force that probably outnumbered them five to one.

"Shit, any plans Morgan?" Lowell said slowly.

"Hmm…" Morgan wondered aloud. "We could divide ourselves and ambush them…no, that wouldn't work. Can we cause a rockslide? Not enough time…or we could use that as a distraction."

"Use what?" everyone said.

"That," Morgan pointed to a lone figure on the hill. Owain held his sword up high and shouted something. Two more people ran up and flanked him. Libra and Yarne. And behind them, was a force of Feroxi at least a hundred strong.

"Good plan Morgan, good plan," Jessie grinned.

* * *

"Thanks for bailing us out there, Owian," Jessie said to the eccentric Swordmaster.

"Behold! I would never let my parents be in danger! I am a hero that saves the day!" Owain thundered.

Jessie rolled her eyes and turned to Libra, "What are you and Yarne doing here?"

Libra bowed his head mournfully, "We're looking for Panne. We think the Ylisseans have her captured."

"Shit," Jessie murmured.

"We better be off then," Lissa said from behind her. Jessie twisted on the spot to see Lissa and Donny dressed for battle. Lissa armed with her spell tome and Donny with his axe.

"Yes, time is of the essence," Jessie said.

The battle for Ferox was soon approaching.

* * *

Chrom sat in his throne, bored. Gungnir wasn't far from him as he heard Cynthia's report, "Lady Cordelia is holed up at Castle Ferox and waiting for the Valmese. She requests reinforcements."

Chrom shook his head, "We can't get them there in time. She'll have to find a way to win on her own."

"But milord, we can't just leave her!?" Cynthia said.

"Ferox is finished. The Chon'sin army has merged with the Valmese. There is little chance of them winning. But have our marauding patrols raid their camp. Have them deal as much damage as they can," Chrom said wearily. He tired of incompetent generals. Apparently Cordelia had the Valmese in her grasp, but she retreated. What a fool!

Cynthia nodded, "As you wish milord."

Chrom dismissed her, "Send Jenson in when you leave."

The Pegasus Knight departed. Chrom ran a hand through his hair. At least Vincent was out of his hair.

"You wanted to see me, milord?" Jenson bowed.

"Yes, has our spy told Queen Tharja what she needed to hear?" Chrom said.

"Yes my King. She thinks the Valmese are responsible for her husband's death. She says she'll engage the Valmese when they cross into her land," Jenson said calmly.

"I must congratulate your spy. He must be good," Chrom smirked.

"He's the best, besides me, milord," Jenson said with a grin.

"Tell Kellam to watch her. I don't want any mistakes this time. Cordelia has made plenty for all the Horsemen," Chrom said annoyed.

"Yes milord. I think General Stahl will crush the Valmese," Jenson bowed.

"A pity he didn't stay a Horseman. Davik wasn't nearly his equal," Chrom thought aloud. "You are dismissed Jenson. Good luck."

Jenson bowed and left. After a few moments of quiet, a voice from behind the throne said, "Good job milord. Everything is going to plan."

"You call this outrage in Ferox 'according to plan!?' Never have I had a more incompetent general," Chrom snorted.

"Yes…it is all going according to plan," the hooded person said with a smile.


	9. A Crimson Escape

She opened her eyes sleepily. As the prisoner began to sit up, she rubbed her sore back. Sleeping on a cold stone floor usually led to back problems.

The prisoner had been there for a long time. You'd think she was used to it. But then again, you probably haven't slept on a cold stone floor before.

Yawning, she got up and began to figure out what woke her. The prisoner peeked through the cell bars to see the man who brought them food. He set down a tray and slid it through the small opening below the cell bars.

_Ylisse's royal prison's finest._

She devoured it. No longer did the quality disgust her. Some people would be surprised at what lengths she was willing to go to survive. The prisoner owed her brother and friends that.

A few hours passed normally, which is to say uneventfully. She counted the stones in the wall, again. She practiced her reflexes with the rock she'd broken off a larger stone, again. And she retreated into her mind, again.

Prison had turned into a den of habits for her.

The prisoner knew she had to get out. There was a war going on after all, and her brother was part of it no doubt. As well as her friends.

_Gods, it's been a long time since I've seen them._

"Hey!" a voice whispered from above her.

_Above_ her.

The prisoner looked up and saw a redheaded woman waving at her. The woman jumped down into her cell while bringing a rope that was connected to something in the ventilation shaft she'd appeared from.

"Who are you?" the prisoner's voice croaked. It'd been a long time since she'd used it.

"You can call me Crimson. No, it's not my real name," she chuckled.

"Why are you here?" the prisoner asked.

"I'm breaking you out. I  _am_ the most talented Illusionist that exists. You could say it runs in the family," she smiled.

"Why me?" the prisoner began to stand up.

"Well, a guy named Yurick asked me to break you out. And he's paying me quite a sum of money! I do love money," she said with a dreamy expression.

"Yurick? I don't know a Yurick," the prisoner frowned.

Crimson shrugged, "Not my problem. He hired an Illusionist to break you out. That's me."

The prisoner nodded, "How…are you going to get me out?"

Crimson grabbed a canteen of water from her belt, "You look thirsty." She held out the water.

The woman grabbed it greedily and drank it immediately.

Crimson laughed, "We have to wait here for a little longer until the guard changes. The next one is one of ours."

"Ours?" the prisoner asked.

"Well, theirs. I'm not part of them. Well, I am. Kind of. Me and Yurick go way back. Rambling, sorry. But the battle between Ylisse and Valm in Ferox isn't the only thing happening. Prison camps are being freed. Sympathetic Ylisseans who hate The Dynast King are banding together. Their leader plans to wage war on the loyalist Ylisse," Crimson's voice dropped to a whisper.

"Who's the leader?" the prisoner asked naturally.

"He goes by the Black Knight. He's been going to prison camps all by himself and liberating them. The stories that are told by the loyalists… They say if you see a black armored man riding towards you with a sword as black as night that you best start praying to Naga," Crimson grinned.

"Tell me more. I have no idea what's going on out there except from the guard's murmurings," the prisoner begged.

"General Cordelia is holed up in the capitol of Ferox. A huge battle between her army and General Remiel's is happening as we speak. Khan Lon'qu is rumored to be there too," Crimson said.

The prisoner nodded, "So who are you? How do you fit in?"

Crimson laughed, "I'm just a woman using her talents to move up in the world."

"What's an Illusionist?" the prisoner said interested.

"I make illusions. With magic," she held up her arm. A knife formed in her other hand. She took the knife and stabbed down on her arm without flinching, even though she ought to be screaming from the injury with blood dripping onto the floor. Then Crimson merely twitched her arm and it vanished as suddenly as it happened. "That, is an illusion. I'm also an incredible actor. I can pretend to be anyone, a foul mouthed prisoner, a noble, even an Anna. Like I said, best in the business."

The prisoner's eyes were still wide from the demonstration, "That's…incredible."

Crimson smiled, "I'm a psychopath. I like money. This is the best way to get it."

"Psychopath?"

"Yep! I like violence. Probably my father's fault, he was a dangerous bastard. And I mean dangerous. His name sparked fear into many people," Crimson said with a playful tone.

A man walked past the cell they were in. He and Crimson made eye contact and then went back to walking.

"It's show time," Crimson grinned.

The Illusionist deftly climbed the rope like a master thief. She popped out of the ventilation shaft, with only her feet holding her up. "Take my hand," she grinned madly.

"Are you having fun?" the prisoner raised her eyebrows.

"Maybe. It's just nice to have spoken with someone who treats me like a friend," Crimson shrugged. An interesting sight, given how she was upside down hanging from a ventilation shaft.

"I'd like to be your friend. All of mine think I'm dead," the prisoner said shyly,

"Better than me. I don't have any friends. You could say I had issues with my childhood," Crimson grabbed the prisoner and climbed back up into the surprisingly roomy ventilation shaft with the prisoner.

"Wait! I just realized, you don't know my name," the prisoner said.

"Of course I know your name…Syrenne," Crimson winked at her.

Syrenne chuckled, "You're certainly informed."

"Yurick told me a lot about you," Crimson began to crawl through their escape tunnel.

"Who's Yurick to you?" Syrenne asked. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Ew! Gross!" Crimson said loudly. Bringing her voice under control, "No, he's married anyway. But that would just be…yuck."

Syrenne couldn't help but chuckle, "So how are we getting out of here?"

"Our most inside man is leaving a small hole in the defense of the castle. I can get us out easily," Crimson said with complete confidence.

"Inside man?" Syrenne said curiously.

Crimson shook her head, "Sorry Syrenne, but I can't even say who it is. That secret is bigger than both of us. It's something that I shouldn't even know."

Syrenne nodded, "I understand."

Crimson turned to Syrenne, "Well, you're easy going. Just like your brother."

"You've met Lowell?" Syrenne asked.

They turned a corner in the ventilation shaft, "Yep. He tried flirting with me."

"Really?" Syrenne laughed. "That's most unlike him."

"I ignored him of course. That other girl…Jessie. She seemed to like him a bit more than friends," The Illusionist said.

Syrenne brushed her orange hair out of her eyes, "He does like Jessie quite a bit from what I've seen."

"Here we are," Crimson said as she arrived at an opening in the ventilation shaft.

"It's clear," a familiar voice said.

The Illusionist deftly slid out of the shaft. Syrenne climbed out clumsily behind her. She ended up falling out of the shaft.

"Hello Syrenne. Long time no see," the man helped her up from the ground.

Syrenne was face to face with Lord Ricken. He smiled at her, "How're you doing?"

"Um, fine I guess," Syrenne said surprised.

"Sit down. We have a bit of time before its time for you to go," Ricken gestured to the chairs around them. "Now, I'm sure you have questions. I'll answer as many as I can."

"When did you get so tall?" The question tumbled out of her mouth before she knew it.

Ricken let out a laugh, "I know right? Maribelle teases me about it a lot."

"Where is she?" was Syrenne's next question.

"She's with Yurick. We got her out a few months ago," Crimson explained while she spun a knife on her finger.

"And I'm busy fooling Chrom as best I can. Then I'll be off to join her and the others. Tell the Black Knight that I did as he ordered and tell Yurick anytime next month will work as an escape time," Ricken turned toward Crimson.

The Illusionist nodded. Syrenne asked, "How're you fooling Chrom?"

"He still trusts me. I merely relay useful information to Yurick," Ricken grinned wildly.

Syrenne nodded, "Makes sense. Heard any news of the Valmese?"

Ricken shook his head, "Other than Remiel and Prince Aremist leading an assault on the capitol of Ferox, nothing."

Syrenne nodded, satisfied. Crimson stood up, "We better go. I'll see you again soon and I'll tell Maribelle you're doing fine."

Ricken nodded, "I'll keep everything under control here. A fire should be erupting somewhere soon, you should go now. People will only be distracted for so long."

Crimson nodded, "C'mon Syrenne. Let-sa go!"

Syrenne giggled, "Alright. Once we're out of here, can I get something to eat?"

Crimson thought about it, "I think so. I have the coin to spare."

Crimson guided Syrenne into Ricken's bedroom. She grabbed a painting off the wall to reveal a passageway.

"Woah," Syrenne muttered.

Crimson just laughed.

* * *

_Ten Minutes later…_

Syrenne caught her breath in the bushes near the outer wall. Crimson sat next to her, no quite as out of breath.

"That…was…insane," Syrenne muttered.

"I'm a crazy girl," Crimson chuckled softly.

"I thought he was going to see us," Syrenne said.

"Hell, I thought  _she_  was going to see us," The Illusionist said.

The two of them sat there for a few minutes, musing about what could have gone wrong but didn't.

"We better move," Crimson said. "We're almost there."

Syrenne nodded, "I trust you."

"That's the first time anyone has ever said that to me," Crimson said thoughtfully.

"Then live up to it," Syrenne winked.

The Illusionist laughed, "Off we go."

The two companions ducked down low and moved towards the wall. A huge fire had engulfed a large wing of the castle. Most guards and mages were called to assist in putting it out.

They soon had their backs up against the wall. Crimson slid to the left and found a small little hole covered by a bush. Motioning to Syrenne, she climbed into it and began to crawl. Syrenne fit rather easily, given her meager diet the past few months.

The two women crawled out the other side and ducked low, making their way to the city. After ten minutes of crawling, walking and some running, they arrived at the city of Ylisstol. They had made it.

Syrenne hugged Crimson, "Thank you."

Crimson laughed, "Let's find an inn to stay at."

The two of them found a tavern that had available rooms and lots of food. After eating and getting in their rooms, they finally relaxed.

"Whew! Don't need this anymore," Crimson laughed and waved her hand, the illusion around her crumbling.

"You're…an Anna?" Syrenne said in disbelief.

"Yes, but my name is Crimson," she shrugged. "Now we better get some rest. Long way to go tomorrow."


	10. The Battle of Regna Ferox

_Clang._

_I can do this._

_Clang._

_But what if I can't?_

_Clang._

_I have to believe I can._

_Clang._

_It's what father would have done._

_I can do this._

_But what if I can't?_

The sounds of smithies echoed around the camp. Fresh swords were being made. Weapons were being sharpened. Battle was on the horizon.

Remy sat in his tent, sharpening his axe and having an internal argument with himself.

He would lead this battle. A truly prepared large scale battle. Something his father had only done up until this point.

Could he do it? Or would he falter?

"I can't do it," he finally muttered. "What if I screw up? What if someone gets hurt? What if-"

"What if, what if, what if? Cry me a fucking river, Remy," Lowell said from the door of his tent.

"W-what?" he said surprised.

"You're the General. Vincent wouldn't have picked you out if he thought you couldn't handle it."

"But I'm weak," Remy protested.

"Open your damn eyes! You're not a child! You father isn't here to hold your hand anymore! You need to realize that, 'cause he's not coming back! Dead people stay dead, Remy," Lowell shouted.

Remy took a sharp intake of breath. He slowly let it out. Lowell was right, he was a General.

General Remiel stood up, "I have to go. I have battles to plan."

Lowell nodded and gestured to the door, "Your chariot awaits milord."

Remiel chuckled and walked out of the tent.

* * *

Morgan held her husband's hand tightly. Today was the day of their biggest battle yet. The Tactician was confident they could win, but the body count was still undecided…

Chon'sin's forces had joined with the Valmese. Their army outnumbered the Ylisseans in the capitol, but the Ylisseans could work together well, the Valmese and Chon'sinians could not.

Morgan took a deep breath. She gazed at the huge stone walls of Ferox. It was time.

"The forces are ready, Remy. Whenever you're ready," she said worriedly.

She saw Remy visibly tense. But he took a deep breath and looked more relaxed, "Thanks Morgan."

She nodded as he held his axe aloft. And Remy yelled as loud as he could, "CHARGE!"

The Valmese army let a loud war cry loose and charged as well. Morgan and the Posse spurred their horses forward. Most of them would end up jumping off their horses, but it got them to the gate sooner.

As the rode towards the huge fortress, Morgan saw the ladders carried by some of the riders. Their only hope to quickly break through the gate was to get over the wall and open the gate from the inside.

When they reached within firing range of the archers, hell broke loose. All of the Valmese raised their shields above them and deflected most of the arrows. Several riders fell from their horses, but the majority of the army arrived safely.

"Raise the ladders! We must get past the gate!" Morgan yelled. Inigo blocked an arrow that would have hit her. Without even acknowledging it, she incinerated an archer aiming for her husband.

Soldiers began climbing the ladders. "Distract the archers! Protect the climbers!" Morgan yelled.

The men obeyed her. Soon, the amount of Valmese arrows grew so that the Ylisseans were cowering without shooting many arrows.

"Wish me luck," Inigo said with a smirk and got off his horse and headed to the ladder. Morgan would follow him once more people had gone up that required a Tactician.

She specifically watched for archers aiming for Inigo. Morgan wouldn't let her husband die today.

Several minutes passed. Not many Valmese were killed. Ylisse's resistance was pathetic.

_Unless they have a plan on the inside waiting for us._

Morgan dismounted and began to climb a ladder. She could hear the gates beginning to move. She had done her part. Now it was time to fight.

With a feral grin, she got off the ladder and began searching out clumps of Ylisseans in the streets below. The Tactician waved her hand almost effortlessly and rained fireballs down upon the blue colored soldiers. She saw Remy surge forward into the masses of blue with his red troops.

* * *

Remy's men were charging with the battering ram. It struck the gate with force, but not nearly enough to break it.

"We need that gate open!" Lon'qu yelled to Remy.

"I know! Give them a little more time!" Remy shouted back.

About three minutes later the gate began to open and Valmese flooded into the capitol. Things were going well. Almost too well.

Remy paid it no mind for now. He was busy cutting up Ylisseans. The General and The Khan were both the spearhead cutting into the Ylisseans.

Suddenly the gate closed behind them.

Confused, the Valmese looked around. The Ylisseans were scattering in an organized retreat.

"Shit, we've been played," Lon'qu muttered.

"What?" Remy said.

"The majority of our army is outside of these walls. But our strongest soldiers are now trapped in here. We don't know how many Ylisseans are in here," Lon'qu explained.

Lowell ran up to both the leaders, "It's a trap. Almost all of the Ylisseans and more are now fighting our army outside of the capitol. The Prince has taken up the front, but we're trapped in here. The gate is sealed with magic, and Morgan can't seem to break it."

"Shit," Remy murmured. "Is Cordelia out there?"

Lowell shook his head, "She must still be inside the capitol with some soldiers. We still have a job to do."

"That's right we do," said a muffled voice.

The three of them turned to see a nearby soldier pull his helm off. Or rather, her helm off. "You didn't expect me to sit this one out, did you?" Anna winked at her son.

"Mother! I thought I ordered you to stay back in the camp!" Remy said in disbelief.

Anna just laughed, "You have a lot to learn if you think you can tell a girl what she can and can't do."

Lowell laughed, "We need a plan. There are likely several ambushes awaiting us. We better get organized."

Remy nodded, "Well split into three groups. That way we'll minimize loses if one of the ambushes works. We'll rendezvous in front of the castle. I'll lead one party, Lon'qu will lead another, and Lowell, you'll lead the last one. Watch yourselves as you go through this city."

"Can I take a smaller one? I'm not used to leading a large number of people," Lowell asked.

Remy nodded and assigned the soldiers he desired to each of the three. And they went in three different directions into the city…

* * *

Lowell motioned his small force forward, his trained eyes looking out for any ambushes.

"See anything?" Jessie muttered next to him.

"…No. But this is a wide street. There could be archers hiding in the buildings. Come to think of it…where are the townspeople?" Lowell asked no one in particular. And no one answered him.

The company of about fifty crept forward through the silent streets. Nothing happened.

"Lowell," Morgan whispered.

"What?"

"That alley over there…I think I saw a shadow," she muttered.

The Duke's eyes narrowed at the spot she was talking about. He held up a hand and stopped the people following him.

One of his men doubled over suddenly, an arrow sticking out of his chest.

Weapons were being drawn all around as they were picked off by arrows. "To the alleys! They'll have a harder time there!" Lowell shouted.

He and Jessie, along with Morgan and Inigo ran into the nearest alley. If he'd been more experienced, Lowell would have ordered his men more in depth there. But he didn't, and his men ran into alleys as well. They were divided.

Screams soon echoed throughout the area as the Valmese and Feroxi were killed.

The four members of the company left were pressed up against a wall as Ylisseans passed by, missing them.

After almost an hour, Lowell motioned them forward out of their hiding place. He peeked into the street and found no one there.

"Here's the plan, we need to go through the alleys until we reach the castle itself. If we strut down the street, we'll be seen and killed," Lowell decided.

The other three nodded and followed their leader.

Things were going well for about ten minutes until they heard, "Hey! They're over 'ere!"

Inigo jumped at the man who'd foolishly come out of hiding and parted him from life. "I guess this is where we dance," he grinned faintly.

"Let's mosey," Jessie said.

The four of them broke out into a run through the alleyways. Shouting could be heard around them, and every once in a while they'd come across an archer and kill him.

"They aren't even a fair match," Morgan muttered as Jessie withdrew her knives from yet another archer.

This process continued for a while, until they came across a bigger group of archers.

The party of four was ambushed by five archers. Inigo, who was most heavily armored, charged forward backed by his wife.

Lowell and Jessie had been doing a majority of the fighting being the quietest. So they were the most tired.

Two archers aimed for them. Lowell did some quick vague calculations and deduced they were aiming for Jessie. The Duke nocked her out of the way and felt two arrows rip through him.

He fell over in a splatter of blood. He faintly heard some screams. Probably the Ylisseans, his weak mind told him.

Lowell heard his name and felt himself being turned over. He fought for consciousness, but eventually surrendered to the pain's clutches. He was a weak excuse for a noble anyway.

* * *

"LOWELL!" Jessie screamed as she saw him fall.

The Spymaster barely registered the death of the five archers at the hands of her sister and her husband.

Jessie ran to Lowell's side. He was bleeding badly.

"Jessie! Is he alright!" Morgan said urgently.

"Give me your vulnerary and watch out for archers," she said hurriedly.

Her sibling grabbed Inigo and pulled him away.

"Don't you dare die Lowell," she growled while uncorking the vulnerary. Quickly and gently, she checked his pulse.

She couldn't feel it.

Alarmed, Jessie checked for his breathing.

He wasn't breathing.

" _No!"_ she cried out, not caring who heard her.

The Spymaster got into position to try and restart his heart. How did it go again?

"Dammit. Dammit. Dammit.  _Dammit!"_ Every time she pressed on his heart, she swore. On the fifth time, she bent down to Lowell's mouth and breathed air into his lungs. In the back of her mind, Jessie couldn't help but think she was kissing him.

"Don't. You. Die. Assbutt!" Another breath into his mouth. She checked his pulse.

Nothing.

Was he breathing?

Nothing.

Again and again she tried. Jessie would check again and again, and nothing would change.

When all hope seemed lost, her hand curled into a fist and she slammed it on his chest, " _Wake. Up. Damn you!"_

The Spymaster was openly crying now. Her best friend (she never counted family as her friends, they were something else) lay dead before her. And there was nothing she could do.

Suddenly, there was a cough.

And another one.

She looked up, and saw Lowell's eyes opening. With a shout of joy and disbelief, she grabbed his face and kissed him.

And he didn't resist.

Morgan came back (with husband in tow) to see her sister kissing a bloody Lowell who still had an arrow in him.

* * *

"Sortie to me, comrades!" Aremist yelled.

Valmese rallied around their Prince. He was their true leader after all.

Aremist was a beacon of hope for the Valmese. Wherever he went, soldiers fought with renewed strength.

Balthazar was also doing well despite his injury to Aremist's satisfaction.

The Prince stabbed a Ylissean through the heart. He turned his head and saw a giant of a man approach him with a huge warhammer.

"Well, Princeling. Prepare to have your dreams crushed!" he held his hammer aloft.

"Aw hell," Aremist swore.


	11. The Four Horsemen: Part Two

Aremist barely jumped out of the way of the hammer. The giant man lifted it up with ease yet again and swung again. "How long can you dance princeling?" he laughed.

Aremist was tired. Anyone could see that, but the Ylisseans had cut him off from his soldiers. Clearly, it was intended to be a fight between him and this giant.

"I am Prince Aremist of Valm, and I will not die to a Ylissean like you!" Aremist yelled. The Ylissean laughed and prepared himself for The Prince's attack.

"Milord!" came a voice through the Ylissean barrier. Balthazar had managed to cut his way through. The Spymaster ran up beside his Lord, ready to defend him with his life.

The two Valmese men stood in front of the Ylissean, ready to fight. The giant's mouth curled into a frown.

Aremist roared a battle cry and charged the man. Balthazar had his back.

* * *

Remy's men and Lon'qu's had met up in front of the castle gate. After a quick skirmish with some Ylisseans, the gained control of the gate to the castle. Their mages had forced it open and now waited for the last of their forces to make their way to them.

The General sighed. How could he have fallen for such an elementary trick? He screwed up. He now had to take a castle with minimum troops while the rest of his army fought outside.

" _Cry me a fucking river."_

Lowell's voice echoed in his mind. The Duke was right. Remy had to make the best of the situation. And that was stopping Cordelia.

"Sir! People are approaching!" a soldier near Remy said.

Remy looked up to see Morgan and Inigo walking in front of his twin. Jessie was supporting a bloody Lowell.

_Shit._

"We need healers!" Remy called as he ran towards them.

The clerics took Lowell from Jessie and began to work their healing magic. "Where is everyone?" Remy asked Morgan.

"Dead," she said simply.

"Damn," Remy muttered. "What happened to Lowell?"

"He took two arrows for Jessie. She barely brought him back to life," Inigo said, still shaken up from the incident.

Remy nodded, "Is she alright?"

Inigo nodded.

"How's everyone?" Anna said from behind Remy.

"We're fine mother," Morgan said. Jessie didn't notice her mother, she refused to leave Lowell's side.

"After Lowell is in a stable condition, we need to take down Cordelia," Remy said.

The General walked into the center of his troops, "Men and women. Today we face our strongest enemy yet. But with this single act we'll liberate Regna Ferox from Ylissean control. We cannot afford to lose. The hopes of many ride on our shoulders, and we cannot let them down. So I must ask, are you with me?"

The roar of approval rang through the Valmese. They were ready.

"Now is the time," Remiel brandished his axe, his cape swooshing in the wind.

* * *

Aremist barely deflected the hammer with his sword. His weapon couldn't take much more of a beating, at this rate it would break soon.

Balthazar wasn't doing much better. As soon as he thought he had an opening, the giant would turn on the spot and knock him back.

The Prince ran up towards the Ylissean and ducked under his hammer as it swung past him. Aremist rolled to the side as the giant quickly picked the hammer back up and pounded it on the ground.

An arrow struck the giant in his shoulder. Aremist looked behind his back bewilderedly to see Duke Virion standing with his bow at the ready. The Sniper was already aiming with another arrow as Aremist saw another Ylissean aiming for him.

"Virion! Watch out!" Aremist screamed.

Virion turned on the spot and saw the archer, but the arrow was already flying. It tore through Virion with deadly ease. The Duke fell to the ground, and didn't get up.

" _NO!"_  screamed Cherche. She and Minerva began flying right at the archer. But she was too close to the ground, an easy target.

Cherche collided with the archer, no doubt killing him. She was quickly surrounded by Ylisseans and Aremist could hear her piercing screams above the battle field.

Aremist gasped, trying so hard to hold in his tears. He slowly got up from his kneeling position and turned to the Ylissean army, "You have attempted to invade our home. You invaded Ferox. You have killed our friends. You have murdered innocents. And you will be stopped. For I will not rest until I wipe  _every damn Ylissean off this battlefield!_  Valm! Now is our chance! Let's teach the Ylisseans the sorrow we've felt!"

Aremist screamed and charged forward and the Valmese who heard him erupted into a frenzied battle charge. The rest of the army followed suit.

The giant man for the first time looked uneasy. He picked up his hammer and spun it in his hands and gestured to Aremist. The Prince just grinned as Balthazar stabbed him in the back. The Ylissean giant fell over, dead.

"Now let's kick some Ylissean ass," Balthazar said.

* * *

Morgan and the rest of the Valmese and Feroxi made their way into the inner courtyard cautiously. With the extermination of Lowell's party, they had to be careful.

Jessie and Lowell were staying near the back, given how Lowell was still weak and their…involvement.

"Ylisseans!" yelled a Feroxi as an archer shot an arrow from one of the towers. Morgan reacted before anyone else and shot a bolt of thunder into the tower, successfully blowing it up.

"Morgan, please don't break the castle. It's still useful," Lon'qu muttered to her.

With a chuckle from Morgan, more enemies appeared. Thankfully, it wasn't many Ylisseans, and they took care of them quickly.

"Everyone, let's regroup. Then we'll enter the castle," Remy declared.

That plan was cut short when the gate behind them closed unexpectedly. Ylissean archers began sprouting up upon the castle walls and taking aim.

"We're surrounded! Attack!" yelled Lon'qu.

Morgan and Inigo ducked against the nearest wall. They were harder target for some of the archers there.

"We need to go get Cordelia. This is taking too long, she might leave and then we won't get another chance like this," Inigo said.

Morgan nodded, "Remy! We need to go!"

The General nodded, "Lon'qu! Put your best officer in charge! We're going to get Cordelia!"

Lon'qu nodded and put a short Feroxi mage in charge. He and Remy began making their way to the doors that led to the inside of the castle. Morgan, Inigo, Anna, and Jessie followed who supported Lowell.

* * *

Lon'qu breathed a sigh of relief. He, Morgan, Inigo, Anna, Jessie, Lowell and Remiel were inside of the castle.

_Going to kill my wife._

Lon'qu subconsciously twitched his hand in anger. Why!? Why did he have to do this!

_Because life isn't fair._

The Khan clenched his jaw in anger. He'd hoped to convince Cordelia otherwise with Severa's help. But now that the gates were closed…Severa wasn't here.

"Form up! Surround them all!" yelled a Ylissean captain.

_Bit of a foolish plan. Given we're in a hallway._

Though the battlefield worked to their advantage. It was also to their disadvantage. The sword and axe fighters couldn't utilize the length of their weapons.

Ten Ylisseans later, all they had to show from the skirmish was Morgan's cut cheek and their exhaustedness.

"Cordelia is likely to be in the throne room, we must hurry," Lon'qu said in a monotone.

His six companions nodded and they began walking. And like it was decreed by fate, all three of the women walked near him.

_Dammit. I hate this!_

To put it lightly, the journey to the throne room was a long one.

They eventually found their way into the grand hall where meals were served. Food was still left uneaten at the tables. The soldiers must have been caught by surprise by something.

"There they are! Get 'em!" yelled a woman's voice.

Lon'qu turned around to see a female…sergeant? captain? It didn't matter, because the thirty Ylisseans were now charging towards them.

"This is a waste of time," Lowell coughed. He was still weak. Though with how closely Jessie protected him, Lon'qu doubted he'd ever get hurt.

"Khan, you are under arrest by the law of Ylisse. Come quietly, and we will let your friends live," the commander stated coldly.

Lowell burst out laughing and everyone looked at them. When he noticed no one else was laughing, he stopped and said, "You mean you don't see the archers that have their bows trained on us in the rafters? Damn, you're all blind."

Everything was quiet for a few moments when the woman yelled, "Fire!"

The party of seven rolled under various tables. Well, Morgan managed to fire off some wind magic before rolling under the table. She was able to knock a few down.

The grand hall was in utter chaos. The Ylisseans were all jumbled up looking for the Valmese enemies while the seven companions were spread out fighting individually.

_I can't go out there. I'm a Swordmaster, those archers will cut me to pieces._

_Sometimes you should have faith._

_What?_

_Faith in your comrades._

Lon'qu took a deep breath and dove from under the table, cutting the nearest Ylissean's leg. The man fell to the ground as Lon'qu beheaded him.

"A promotion to anyone who kills the Khan!" the commander screamed.

Lon'qu smirked and proceeded to target the commander. Three Ylisseans later, he was face to face with her.

Swearing, she jabbed her spear at him. He dodged to the left and attempted to knock the spear out of her hands. He missed and was rewarded with a hit from the wooden end of the spear. Recovering quickly, Lon'qu jumped backwards out of her range.

And just like that, Jessie had her knife to the woman's throat. "Any last words?" she said darkly.

To everyone's surprise, the woman laughed, "Lord Jenson sends his regards. He's sorry he couldn't make it!"

Her laugh ended with a gurgle as Jessie cut her throat.

"We should go," Lon'qu said. "The throne room is close."

Everyone nodded except Anna. She just stared at the dead commander's corpse. The name Jenson after all, held bad memories for her. Eventually, she nodded, "Let's go."

The seven walked through the hallways on their way, with Lon'qu as their guide. They encountered a few stray Ylisseans usually in groups of five, but they were no trouble.

After what seemed to be an eternity, they arrived at the throne room. Lon'qu turned to face everyone, "The fight against Cordelia is mine. You six take care of the guards around her."

They all nodded in agreement. Lon'qu turned back to the door and took a deep breath. Then The Khan pushed it open with a mighty push.

* * *

Lowell gripped Jessie's hand tightly as Lon'qu opened the door.

They dashed inside to see a mighty throne, worthy of a warrior Khan. On top it, sat The Winged Scourge, Cordelia. Her giant pegasus wasn't far from her.

Lowell looked up at the ceiling to see a huge hole in it, exposing the night sky and the full moon's light.

_So that's how she got the pegasus in…_

There were no guards. The only enemy was Cordelia.

"Well Lon'qu, this is your show," Remy muttered. And with that, the Swordmaster walked forward.

* * *

The Khan approached his wife. She didn't move as her eyes met his. He sighed, "Hello Cordelia."

"…Hello Lon'qu," said the Horseman. Or Horsewoman.

"Are we really going to fight?" Lon'qu said quietly.

"I serve Ylisse," she dismissed.

"You serve Ylisse? Or you serve Chrom?" Lon'qu said harshly.

Her stoic façade faltered for a moment and she gripped her spear tighter.

The Khan drew his sword, "I don't want to fight you Cordelia. You're my wife, I love you. And while you don't seem to love me back, killing you would be like cutting my own heart out."

Cordelia sat still for a long time before answering, "So be it." Standing up quickly, she shouted, "I am Cordelia! The Winged Scourge! As one of the Four Horsemen…I hereby challenge you to battle!"

Lon'qu shook his head sadly, "You always did work too hard…you had that practiced, didn't you."

The Pegasus Knight flinched. Lon'qu felt a ghost of a grin drift onto his face, "You're still my wife, somewhere in there."

The Khan jumped at her, sword aloft. Cordelia's lance blocked his strike, just like he'd suspected. She had the same fighting style after all. Jumping back, he ran at her with a roar. His sword met his wife's lance blow after blow in rapid succession, neither wavering. There was a reason they both were at the rank they each possessed.

The Swordmaster's curved sword flung out of his hands due to a powerful lance strike. Pegasus riders had a unique style when they fought on the ground, the held their spears like staves and fought with both ends of the lance. It wasn't uncommon to see pegasus riders with spear points on both ends.

Drawing his spare sword, Lon'qu smirked. He wouldn't fall for that one again. The Swordmaster parried all of his wife's strikes. Spinning on the spot, Lon'qu knocked her spear aside and positioned his sword next to her neck, "Please, Cordelia…Don't make me do this."

His wife said nothing as he heard a horse neigh furiously. As The Swordmaster turned his head slightly, his eyes widened as he was kicked in the stomach by the horse.

Flying backwards, Lon'qu screamed. Had he been watching, he would have seen Cordelia flinch and look away. But he was much too busy colliding with the wall.

Groaning, Lon'qu slowly got up. He felt a few broken ribs as well as blood all over his (once) newly shaven face. The Khan coughed, blood coming out of his throat.

Looking up, he saw Cordelia charging at him from on top her flying pegasus. The Khan jumped out of the way, just in time only to land on his stomach with severe pain.

The Swordmaster got up as fast as he could, which was very slow. As soon as he got up, the shaft of a lance smacking into his forehead, knocking him to the ground.

Cordelia dismounted her horse and walked over to him. Lon'qu was desperate now, "Is this what your loyalty is? Killing your husband!?"

There was that flinch again in Cordelia's expression. Lon'qu knew he couldn't stop now, "Severa is down there fighting.  _Our daughter_  is down there. Are you going to kill her too?"

Another flinch.

"Please Cordelia…I love you," he coughed. "I don't want to die, and I don't want them to kill you either. Come with us, don't do this."

The Pegasus Knight crouched down in front of him and stared right into his eyes. He held the stare as long as he could before he fell backward from weakness.

But someone caught him.

"Lon'qu…I'm so sorry!" she cried. "Will you ever forgive me? For hurting you, for hurting Severa, for serving Chrom, for…for…everything!?"

Lon'qu hugged her close, "I already have."

The two of them sat like that, both in pain of separate kinds. But they shared each other's pain, as husband and wife should.

* * *

_In Plegia…_

Stahl yawned as he stood by his Queen's side. Serving her was the happiest he'd been for a long time with his wife, Miriel's death.

Queen Tharja had been a better Queen than most people had thought. She'd repaired Plegia from Gangrel and Validar's rule.

The only thing Stahl couldn't agree with her about was the alliance with Ylisse. He'd heard his longtime friend, Sully had been killed. And if the rumors were true, by the King himself!

_It's that man's fault. He only speaks lies._

Noire agreed with him. Ylisse's representative Jenson had lied to Tharja about her husband's death. It sure sounded like a convincing story, except for the fact that Stahl had known Vaike. And he wouldn't have done that.

"Mother…" Noire said quietly as she bowed before her Queen.

Tharja merely motioned for her to continue. "Lady Cordelia has surrendered to the Valmese at the capitol of Ferox. Their next target will surely be here."

Tharja sighed, "And we answer Ylisse's call for aid."

Stahl stiffened as he heard that. The General thought she'd give them unmolested passage, not aid the Ylisseans! "Milady, I must object! You would work with your husband's murders-"

Tharja cut Stahl off, "Enough. Stahl, take Noire as your second in command. You are to take our army and hold the Valmese until the Ylisseans arrive. As I understand it, Ylisse's strongest are on their way. Lord Kellam, Lord Gary and Lord Jenson. Lord Frederick is even going to protect our castle should things get dangerous. You are dismissed. You're to leave within a fortnight."

Stahl bowed low, "Milady."

* * *

Chrom pounded his fist on the table, "Cordelia surrendered!? What is this madness?"

Jenson bowed low, "My apologies milord. I am but the messenger. I think it is time we set our sights to Plegia."

Chrom nodded, "Indeed. Kellam is on his way. Lord Gary Stu is as well. Valm will have a troubling time getting past them. And you are to take an army and confront them as well."

Jenson nodded, "As you wish."

"And Jenson?" Chrom's voice boomed.

Jenson turned back toward his King, "Milord?"

"We cannot afford another mistake like that escapee from our prison. She would have made an excellent bargaining tool."

Jenson nodded, "As Spymaster, I swear to end this war, one way or another. The evil in this continent will be vanquished. Whether it be me or someone else who lands the final blow, justice's will shall be done."

Chrom nodded, "Now go."

* * *

Syrenne walked toward Yurick's tent. He'd asked to meet with her the previous day for a secret meeting.

"Heya Syrenne," Crimson said with a grin.

"How did you-" Syrenne stopped herself from saying, 'get in here?' Everyone learned you didn't question Crimson. She did what she wanted to do whenever she wanted. Asking a 'how' question to Crimson was like asking why the sky was blue.

"Yurick wants me along when he tells you the secret," Crimson grinned.

Syrenne shrugged, "What secret?"

"Shh…all in good time Syrenne," Crimson winked just like an Anna.

Laughing, the two of them walked. The Black Knight's army was only growing bigger by the day. And soon they'd join up with the Valmese.

"Oi! Priam!" Syrenne yelled to the blue haired hero. "We have a scheduled duel, don't forget it!"

Priam chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of it. Gregor said he'd be there too."

Satisfied, Syrenne and Crimson walked into Yurick's tent. Inside, was the Black Knight.

He was a tall and imposing figure. As soon as he walked into a room, everyone always paid him attention.

Crimson closed the tent flap quietly as their leader began to talk, "Lady Syrenne, the time has come for you to learn my secret." The Black Knight lifted his helmet off his head.

Syrenne gasped, "That's not possible!"

 


	12. A Crimson Surprise

_Three weeks after the Battle for Regna Ferox…_

Jessie sighed in relief for the first time in a while. For once, there wasn't a battle that would happen anytime soon. It gave her ample time with Lowell.

Well, when Lowell wasn't in the healer's tent because of all of his injuries. Turns out he was worse off than they'd thought. But he'd be fine.

Sheathing the knife she was sharpening, Jessie pulled out the next one and began sharpening it.

Then she heard something rustle outside.

Curious, she peeked out of her tent to check it out. And of course, there was nothing.

But when she turned back to her tent, there was an Anna sitting on her cot looking through her father's journal.

"What're you doing here!?" Jessie said surprised.

"Hmm?" the Anna looked up. "Oh that's right, you don't recognize me. I'm Crimson."

Jessie cocked her head, vaguely remembering the foul mouthed prisoner in Ferox. Except this person looked nothing like her. "No, you're not," she said.

"You're familiar with illusionary masks, correct?" the woman said.

"Yes, but-"

"There's your answer. Now shut up, I have stuff to do," Crimson said annoyed.

Jessie shook her head bewilderedly and sat down on another chair in her tent facing Crimson.

"Get used to weird stuff happening. It's going to happen more often now that The Black Knight is on his way," Crimson chuckled.

"Who's The Black Knight?" Jessie said.

Crimson laughed for a long time, and noticed Jessie's expression, "Oh, you were serious. You'll find out eventually. I need to go." And with that and the agility of an expert, Crimson got up and ran out of Jessie's tent.

_I really need to meet normal people. All these crazy people will be the death of me._

And she realized Crimson had stolen her father's journal.

* * *

"Cordelia," Remiel said firmly.

The Pegasus Knight nodded, "I swear to throne of Valm. My lance will be guided by The Prince and his Generals. I am no longer a general of Ylisse. Should I break this vow, then death will be the only course of action."

"Khan Lon'qu, she is your responsibility," Aremist said tiredly. Everyone was recovering from the recent battles in different time spans.

The Khan nodded and he accompanied his wife and daughter out of the tent. He'd told Remy he wanted to fix his family.

"Anything new?" Morgan asked lazily from across the other side of the table.

Aremist nodded, "In fact, there is. Yesterday evening, we encountered a band of about two thousand Feroxi warriors."

Remy snapped to attention. This was interesting.

"They had recently been freed from a Ylissean prison camp and had come to assist us. The leader of these refugees gave me a message from the man who'd freed him. He said, 'The Black Knight wants you to know, that he'll be arriving in less than a week and seeks an alliance with you,'" Aremist said.

"Jessie has given me reports about this Black Knight. He's been freeing Feroxi, Plegians and Ylisseans alike. Pretty much anyone who'll oppose Ylisse and support Valm. He's basically giving us an army if he is serious about this alliance," Morgan leafed through some papers.

"Why though?" Remy wondered. "What makes him want to help us? We don't know who he is, or what his game is. For all we know, he's a Ylissean spy that'll try to kill us all."

"Then as soon as he arrives, we watch him at all moments. We cannot trust him, not even if we have friends among his group. He doesn't tell us his identity, we don't trust him. Simple as that," Aremist declared.

"My, you're quite the handsome one, huh?" a voice came from behind Aremist.

To an uneducated observer, this would be quite the scene. Morgan had tried to jump out of her chair but had fallen over. Remy both tried to get up and unsheathe his axe at the same time. It didn't work out. And Aremist was the calmest as he slowly got up and drew his sword and pointed it at the woman. "Who are you?" he said.

The woman was an Anna. "I'm Crimson, and I guess you could say I'm here on behalf of The Black Knight and Yurick."

During her declaration, the other two had both gotten up and stood by Aremist. "We can't trust you," Aremist finally said.

Crimson shook her head, "Nope! But you trust other people we have, and that'll work well enough."

Aremist cocked his head, "Other people?"

Crimson laughed, "Spoilers." And then she disappeared. She actually vanished.

Aremist turned around to Morgan and Remy, "You now, before this war, strange things would happen only once in a while. Now they happen every other day."

"Are you complaining?" Morgan smirked.

"Hell no. I'm having the time of my life," Aremist laughed.

* * *

"So who is Crimson?" Remy asked Jessie thoughtfully.

"I don't care. She stole father's journal," Jessie said angrily.

Remy nodded, "At least we'll see her again soon. So she says at least."

"Sir! An unmarked army is approaching ahead!" yelled a Feroxi. Remy didn't really know which 'sir' he was talking about.

"This'll be them," Remy muttered.

For the next half an hour, the entire Valmese army stood, watching the unmarked army approach. Eventually, they stopped coming towards them and a contingent of soldiers broke off from the main force to approach the Valmese.

"Be on guard," Aremist called out.

Remy was no longer paying attention to Aremist. He was watching the eight people that were growing closer. And he  _knew_  some of them!

"Jessie…you better find Lowell…" Remy trailed off.

"Hmm?" Jessie squinted at the eight. "Oh…shit. Is that her?"

Remy didn't reply as she ran off without an answer. After a long suspenseful wait, the eight arrived.

"I suppose you're the supposed Black Knight?" Aremist said carefully.

The man in question's name described him quite well. His armor was completely black. "Indeed milord. I am he," the man's voice was muffled by his helmet. "And these are my most trusted individuals," he gestured to the seven.

Remy looked along at them, Ricken, Maribelle, Crimson, Gregor, Panne…and Syrenne. It was definitely her.

"What the hell am I being brought over here for?" Remy heard Lowell's voice.

"Just shut it and look," she instructed.

Lowell looked up from the ground. For a moment, he didn't understand. Then he suddenly blinked a few times and mouthed the word, "Syrenne?"

Syrenne took notice of him and grinned. Lowell broke from Jessie's grasp and ran towards her. Syrenne ran towards him as well. It was like a moment from a story book, they hugged and had a tearful reunion.

While Remy wanted to greet is friend too, the imposing Black Knight had to be dealt with, "So…what's your deal?"

The blue haired man next to him glared, "You should be more respectful. A true warrior shows respect to his betters."

"Relax Priam, this is General Remiel. He's my superior," Remy felt like the man was grinning. "And I have come to offer him our army."

"Why?" was Aremist's skeptical answer.

"We're both fighting for the same thing. I'm trying to bring down Ylisse. The Dynast King's destruction has gone on long enough," The Black Knight said.

"Doesn't mean we can trust you," Remy muttered.

Crimson heard, "Of course. Can't trust a man who just showed up with some of your friends. Nope, not trustworthy."

"But you could be-"

"You know green hair? Sometimes life gives you something good. You should learn to take it when it comes your way," Crimson gave him one of those looks only women can.

Their conversation was interrupted when a Valmese woman yelled, "Enemies!"

Every single person turned around to see an approaching army. A Plegian army.

"Oh not good," Aremist muttered. "Dammit. I was hoping to avoid a war with Plegia."

"They swore themselves to Ylisse. Weren't you expecting this?" The Black Knight said. "Milord," he turned to Aremist, "Allow us to take care of this. We'll show you what we can do."

The black clad man turned to his army, "Move out! To battle!"

* * *

Lowell hugged his sister tight.

"Lowell…you're hugging me too tightly," Syrenne muttered.

"Sorry…I'm not letting you out of my sights again," he whispered.

"Okay…but you can still stop hugging me so tightly," Syrenne grinned.

Lowell laughed, "How is this possible? I saw you die!"

Syrenne shook her head, "No you didn't. We were running and the last two left, I took an arrow in the shoulder. I said my goodbyes and delayed the enemy."

"And I was about to come after you, but I saw you take that arrow to the heart…" Lowell trailed off.

Syrenne shook her head, her orange hair waving about, "Nuh uh, it barely missed. The Ylissean healers saved me to use as a bargaining chip. The King apparently remembered me well enough to know that."

"Move out! To battle!" The Black Knight's voice resounded.

Syrenne narrowed her eyes at the approaching Plegians, "We'll finish this later."

"Let me come with-"

"No," it seemed to visibly hurt Syrenne to say it. "You don't know how we operate. I'm not your helpless little sister anymore." And with that, she ran off, sword in hand.

Lowell was at a loss for words. "Get used to it, war and prison changes everyone," Crimson said from behind him. She too, ran off and stood beside his sister.

Jessie walked up beside him, "Don't worry about. We all can see she still cares about you."

Lowell sighed, "I get reunited with my sister, she runs off to battle and won't let me protect her."

"Ever consider she doesn't need protection anymore?" Jessie glanced at The Duke.

* * *

_One battle later…_

Everyone of importance now sat in the command tent. A few had gone off on their own, such as Panne, Ricken and Maribelle, and Gregor.

"What is there even to discuss? A true warrior knows when help is being offered," Priam said.

"I swear to Naga, you say one more warrior proverb thing…" Lowell muttered.

"Obviously, you don't trust us. That makes perfect sense, we came from nowhere and we expect you to accept our help," The Black Knight said. "So in an act of good faith, I shall take off my helmet."

The Black Knight slowly reached up and began to remove his helmet. White strands of hair cascaded out of his helm. "My name is Yurick. I lead this army," he said, adjusting his eye patch.

_I feel like that should have been more climatic._

Lowell now stated the obvious, "So we don't know you. How does this help us trust you?"

Yurick leaned back, much more relaxed, "I come with an army and some of your friends. Put me under surveillance by all means. Watch my every move, I have nothing to hide."

"We will indeed," Aremist murmured.

"Now, we have to get down to business. Ylisse's top generals are on their way. The remaining Horsemen, Spymaster Jenson and Lord Gary Stu. Lord Stu is the closest so I'll address him first and foremost. He's a man who holds his army's loyalty in his fist. No one would ever disobey him. His combat skills are insanely powerful and he makes for an opponent who's lost one battle. And the one he lost to now works for him. So all in all, we've got trouble," Yurick said.

"Weaknesses?" Remiel asked.

"Not that we know of," Yurick said.

"Let's just poison him," Lowell suggested.

"Not possible. I wasn't able to infiltrate their camp, that means no one can," Crimson said.

"Well, that's a problem," Aremist said.

"Doesn't mean we can't try," Crimson shrugged.

* * *

"Give me my father's journal back," Jessie said acidly.

Crimson raised her eyebrows, "Vincent is your father?"

"Yes."

Crimson started laughing, "I just wanted to read it. Didn't know it was yours." The Illusionist handed it over.

Jessie held it protectively, "So what's your stake in this? What does a prisoner who's done time for so many years doing here?"

"I was in that cell for maybe a month. I lied so you would free me," she shrugged.

"You're an Illusionist though."

"Didn't want to blow my cover," the Anna shrugged smugly.

"You didn't answer my question though," Jessie said.

"Me and Yurick go way back. You and your group may not trust him, but he's someone who has your back," Crimson said seriously. "Now I have some business to take care of." And with that, she was gone.

* * *

Lowell and Syrenne walked through the camp in search of a vacant tent in which they could duck inside and talk. They couldn't find one that was empty, so they went inside Anna's tent.

"Ready…go!" a voice shouted.

Lowell looked inside to see Crimson and little Anna sitting on the ground. Crimson was counting aloud while Anna was picking a lock.

"Nine seconds!" Crimson yelled when Anna popped open the large lock. Both of them cheered and Lowell chuckled.

The two redheads looked towards the siblings with that look only an Anna could give. "Can we borrow this tent Crimson?" Syrenne asked.

"Sure! C'mon Anna, let's go teach you some magic!" Crimson grabbed Anna's hand and led the happy child out of the tent.

"Didn't expect those two to get along so well," Lowell mused.

Syrenne laughed. "So Syrenne, tell me what happened at Ylisse," Lowell said softly.

"I better start from the beginning…"

* * *

The Beginning…

_Syrenne watched her brother stand up in front of the three other individuals, "Alright people, we've got work to do."_

_Syrenne nodded, as did the mage to her left. The archer on her right grunted._

" _Syrenne and I will infiltrate through a hidden entrance the Spymaster Vincent used to use. Kravek and Crow, you'll cause the distraction while we poison The Dynast King's wine, clear?" Lowell said sharply._

_Crow the mage nodded, Kravek said, "And if it doesn't work?"_

" _Get the hell out," was Lowell's reply._

* * *

_Syrenne cut the guard's throat savagely. She had to make sure he wouldn't make a noise._

" _My, you're getting professional," Lowell smirked._

" _Keep your comments to yourself bastard," Syrenne grunted._

" _Ah, this is what sibling love is," Lowell chuckled._

" _We have a job to do. And then we have people to pay," Syrenne remarked._

_Lowell nodded, "Let's get going then."_

* * *

_Syrenne stood back to back with Lowell as he carefully poured a vial of colorless poison in the wine._

" _Stop!" shouted a guard._

" _What," Lowell said angrily._

" _We've been found out," Syrenne gritted her teeth._

" _Fight or flight?" Lowell said hurriedly._

" _Flight. Definitely," as she began to run._

_The two of them ran through the hallways, Lowell was leading since he knew them better. But they ran into an ambush of troops, Kravek standing in front._

" _Kravek!" Lowell swore._

" _You should have realized Lowell, that this wouldn't work. Crow's dead, now only you and the bitch remain," the archer smirked._

_One of the traitor's arrows struck Syrenne in the shoulder. With a cry of pain, she fell to the ground. Lowell picked her up and began running as fast as he could, the pursuers hot on their tail._

" _Lowell, put me down," Syrenne ordered._

" _Can't. They'll catch us," he said, conserving breath._

" _Lowell, I'm done for. Leave me. But promise me one thing, don't end up like when Calista died," Syrenne glared. "Just…be happy for me."_

" _I'm not-"_

" _Promise."_

" _No way-"_

" _Promise!"_

_Lowell took a deep breath, "Fine, but-"_

_Syrenne rolled out of his arms and began running back the way they came. Lowell cried out for her to stop, but it was no use. Syrenne was at the end of the hallway when an arrow struck her in the chest area._

_She fell over, losing consciousness._

* * *

" _NO!" yelled Lowell as he ran to her, but a man cut him off._

" _You should keep going," the man said in a dry voice. "Leave now and you'll survive."_

" _No! I'm not leaving her!" Lowell screamed._

_The man lifted his hand and magic covered Lowell and he felt the effects of a warp staff._

* * *

Lowell sighed, "And what happened next?"

"I woke in a cell and Jenson explained what happened. Then a few weeks ago, Crimson broke me out," Syrenne said.

Lowell nodded, "At least I understand now. I killed Kravek in a battle a few months ago."

"Good," was Syrenne's reply.

* * *

"Crimson," Yurick said inside his tent.

"It wasn't necessary to tell them your identity," she said annoyed. "They would have gone along with it all."

Yurick shook his head, "It was time everyone knew. I was tired of secrecy and people will follow me more now that they know me as the man whom they trusted."

Crimson shrugged, "We're staying here then?"

"We're staying here 'til the end of the war. That's for certain," Yurick smirked. "The final gambit is yet to be revealed. And I can't wait to see their faces."

Crimson laughed, "I really need to just kill some more people. Stu's going to be here soon, isn't he?"

"Very soon. I hope Valm can defeat him."


	13. Lord Gary Stu: Bringer of the Impossible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse how out of place Gary Stu is. He's such an awful joke that I wish I hadn't done.

General Stahl walked into the Ylissean tent stiffly. No matter how he tried, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was horribly wrong. A Plegian patrol had engaged the Valmese and were annihilated.

Plegia's army wasn't nearly as battle ready as Valm's or Ylisse's. Either could crush them.

_As the saying goes, stuck between a rock and a hard place._

Stahl sat down, still wearing all his armor. He wouldn't meet with a Ylissean lord with anything less. And Lord Gary Stu had a fearsome reputation.

The Lord sat across from Stahl. He had numerous striking features, including the purple eyes, the rainbow hair, unique sword on his belt and more. And of course, he was adored by all his army.

"General Stahl," came the Lord's musically horrifying voice. He sounded like an instrument…that was coated in poison. "I see you are here to offer assistance."

"Indeed milord," was Stahl's curt reply.

"I'm afraid it will not be necessary however, Ylissean nobles do not require Plegians to win their wars. Too long have we relied on commoners to get this war over with, and now I shall end it myself," Lord Gary Stu smirked.

Stahl bowed, "I…look forward to see you in action milord. My forces will be nearby so we can report to the Queen as to what transpired here."

"Do what you wish," he said disinterestedly.

The Plegian General nodded and left the tent. Noire awaited him outside, "What's happening?"

"Fetch Brady and Laurent. I have assignments for them," Stahl said. As he said Laurent's name, he thought of his deceased wife Miriel with sadness. He shook the thoughts out of his mind, "Let's go."

* * *

"This'll be the biggest fight of this war yet," Yurick explained over a map of the area. Finally out of the cold, the Valmese had come across their next conflict. "Lord Stu has brilliant tactics and generals. We'll be hard pressed to win this without a great deal of casualties."

"But we still outnumber him, we could just overwhelm him, right?" Remy asked curiously.

"But we wouldn't be able stand nearly as good of a chance against Jenson, Frederick and Kellam. If you want to know what I think, Chrom's just sending this guy to soften us up for his three remaining major generals," Yurick said solemnly.

"We can't get into his camp, least of all his commanding tent to poison him," said Crimson. "He's a mage of some sort and could see through my illusions. Talk about unfair."

"Any chance we could kill him from afar? If he falls, his troops will lose morale and we could win that way," Jessie suggested.

"We don't have anyone good enough," Morgan said sourly. "If Virion were here maybe, but I'm not sure even the Archest of Archers could."

Aremist's look of determination fell from his face for a moment, then came back into place, "We need to do something unexpected. Something Stu won't be expecting."

"I…may have an idea," Yurick mused. "Though I don't think some of you will like it."

* * *

Anna walked into here tent to see her daughter talking with Crimson again. The two seemed to connect very well surprisingly.

"So…you're an Anna," Anna said to Crimson.

The Illusionist's knife was out of its sheath in an instant, "Oh, it's you. Yep, I'm an Anna!"

"I don't remember you being at any of the family reunions…" she trailed off.

"I'm a bit of a different Anna. You won't see me in a shop," Crimson said.

"So what do you do?" Anna said suspiciously.

"Kill people. Steal things. Got a price on my head in Ylisse," she said grinning. Crimson was apparently proud of that fact.

"That's very…unAnna like…" Anna trailed off.

"Mother! Crimson taught me how to pick a lock!" her daughter exclaimed proudly.

Anna chuckled, Vincent would be proud.

* * *

"This plan won't work," grunted Remy.

"Oh, shut up," said Balthazar. "At least you can fake a Ylissean accent.  _I_  can't."

"Which is why you're going to be a mute," Anna said exasperatedly.

"Do I even look like a mute? I look successful, mutes are not successful. And how are we going to explain Anna? Annas don't take part in wars."

"Well, I did. We mainly help from behind the scenes, but there's always a first. I can just make up some stuff about money and they'll believe me," Anna shrugged.

"She's right, everyone believes an Anna when she's talking about money," Remy said helpfully.

"Shut up! Go over the plan again," Balthazar said angrily.

"Fine. We infiltrate as Ylissean officers. That gives us access to just about everywhere. Well, you two infiltrate. I'll be busy getting caught as you poison Gary Stu's food in the kitchen. They'll catch me doing something stupid and torture me. When Gary Stu dies, I'll be able to escape in the chaos. Because there's one problem with a beloved leader, no one knows what to do without him," Remiel said.

"Back to the part about you getting tortured, you're okay with that?" Balthazar said skeptically.

"Vincent isn't here. Someone has to take the initiative. And I've dealt with worse," Remiel said.

"There isn't much worse than torture," Balthazar said knowingly. "I know from experience."

"Trust me. Losing family members is worse. Father, and even in the aborted future…" Remy trailed off.

"Right," Anna promptly changed the subject. "Let's get going."

The other two nodded and they set off. To the Ylissean camp in broad daylight. Best time for everything.

About an hour later of ducking out of Ylissean view (halfway through Remy separated from them) they arrived.

Anna walked into the camp as if she belonged there. She was dressed in her usual Anna attire while Balthazar was dressed like a peasant. His useless arm made him a poor excuse for an officer, so he was to be Anna's attendant. They changed the plan a bit along the way. Incase Yurick wasn't on their side.

"Hey! What're you doing here?" a sentry said angrily. Suddenly, about ten longbows were pointed at her.

She walked right up to the man and winked, "I'm Anna. The Secret Seller is merely on her journey to acquire gold and sell items. And you guys seemed irresistible."

The man frowned, but Anna knew he believed her. She was an Anna, and Annas weren't disputed when it came to selling their wares.

"Very well. Who's this?" he turned to Balthazar.

"My attendant. He carries the heavy stuff when I make a killing," she smirked and playfully punched Balthazar.

"Fine. I'll have someone accompany you as you sell your wares," the sentry said. A young man soon volunteered to escort them around the camp.

"C'mon Fenrik!" Fenrik was Balthazar's cover name. It was a Ylissean name versus his Valmese name. "We have items to sell!"

Balthazar nodded and the trio went about. They sold some things to make their story legit. Then Anna's stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry!" she declared. "Hey handsome, where's a place I could get something to eat?" she said to the very unattractive man that was accompanying them. He began to direct them to the kitchen.

Once it was in sight, they heard loud scream in the distance. Several other screams followed. That would be Remy. Anna nodded to Balthazar and he jabbed the distracted soldier with a poisoned knife. The knife itself was small enough to be passed off as a bug bite, but the poison was fast acting and dangerous.

Balthazar directed the quickly dying man to a hiding place for his corpse. Anna began her conquest to the kitchen.

* * *

Remy screamed as his left arm was broken. The soldiers had promptly taken him in for questioning and Lord Stu's soldiers weren't gentle.

"I was trying to poison Lord Stu," Remy said through a split lip.

That alone earned him a fractured leg. At least, it felt fractured. Remy learned the difference between fractures and breaks through experience.

"You will regret ever trying to kill our beloved Lord. We will make your life a living hell before Naga takes your soul and sends it to eternal damnation," the torturer said with malice.

"I'm quivering with fear," Remy said with all the sarcasm he could muster.

The torturer's eyes narrowed and he pulled out his whip. He began repeatedly striking Remy with the hot leather whip.

Remy had closed his eyes. He only held on by remembering that this was his job now. Vincent was gone, it was The Mad Hero's job to take risks now.

Then the whipping stopped.

Remiel opened his eyes to see Balthazar pushing the corpse from his sword, "Yeah, I knew it wasn't a good plan. C'mon."

* * *

_Fifteen minutes earlier…_

Anna had obtained the food from the mess tent and applied sufficient poison to the goblet of wine. The Merchant brought it to the Lord's tent having 'persuaded' the cooks to let her do it.

Upon looking at Lord Gary Stu, she thought he looked rather stupid. Maybe it was the rainbow hair.

"Finally, I've been starving," the noble of Ylisse said as he took the goblet of wine and took a sip. He immediately spit it out muttering, "Poison…this bitch tried to poison me!"

Guards surrounded her. She was trapped. How had he known it was poisoned!? That poison wasn't that easily detectable!

* * *

Balthazar supported Remy as they left in all the confusion. A peasant carrying a man dressed as a Ylissean, they probably thought he was injured by the assassin in their camp.

"Looks like you need some help," said a familiar voice.

Balthazar looked up to see Yurick dressed in leather armor carrying a thick rapier, "Me and Crimson are going to get Anna. We've already set some tents on fire to help with your escape. Go!"

Yurick and Crimson (Balthazar didn't know when she appeared) both ran off. The Spymaster groaned and kept going. His job was to get his general out of here alive.

* * *

"You know the plan," Yurick said.

"Yes, and that plan you came up with wasn't quite up to your usual standards.  _This_  plan is better though," Crimson smirked.

"I didn't know enough about Stu. I spent my time finding out as much as I could about Chrom, Frederick and Kellam, Stu didn't seem worth my attention," Yurick groaned.

"Left," Crimson said as a Ylissean came out from a tent.

Yurick whisked out his rapier and expertly stabbed the man through the heart.

"You've come a long way," Crimson observed. "From not even being able to wield a sword to becoming on par with an assassin."

"Priam was a good teacher. Couldn't have asked for a finer warrior," Yurick shrugged.

The two slipped in and out of tents avoiding people like the plague. They worked well together. And they needed to wait for the distraction for their opening at Anna.

The distraction being the Valmese army attacking.

* * *

_Half an hour later…_

Aremist looked out from a high hill at the battle. Lord Stu had more troops than they had thought. This wasn't looking good.

"We can't keep taking these casualties…" Aremist murmured. "Will we have to…retreat? No…I don't want us to lose our first battle here."

Then he saw Lord Gary Stu riding out with his body guards. He raised one hand and a magical force exploded from his location. Even with as far away as Aremist was, he was still thrown backward.

"What the hell…?" Aremist groaned as he slowly got back up.

What he saw shocked him.

The entire battlefield was strewn with corpses of Valmese and Ylisseans alike. But it was mostly Valmese.

One man had done this. One goddamned person had killed thousands of his people.

There was only one thing he could do.

"Retreat!" Aremist yelled and began to flee.

* * *

Anna slowly opened her eyes. She was tied up inside a tent, the same one she'd been knocked out inside.

_Stu…poison…caught…impossible…_

Stu couldn't have been human. No one could detect poison that easily. It had been a fool proof plan.

"Crimson, cut her bonds," instructed a voice. Anna focused in on Yurick and felt the ropes that held her in place fall to the ground in pieces. She looked behind her back to see Crimson.

"Warp powder Crimson," Yurick motioned to The Illusionist. Crimson handed Yurick a blue pouch.

"We're warping you back to camp, Anna. You're in no condition to travel. We'll make it back ourselves," Yurick smiled warmly at her. He reached into the bag and pulled out some of the powder and threw it on her. The last thing she saw was blue smoke.

* * *

"Alright, now it's our turn," Yurick pocketed the powder. "Let's get out of here."

"An admirable effort, but ineffective none the less," said a smug Lord Stu from the entrance of the tent. "Now I have  _two_  prisoners."

Yurick and Crimson didn't go quietly. The Black Knight killed three people before he was subdued. Crimson almost escaped, but after killing everyone, Gary Stu surprised her.

"You two will make a nice bargaining tool," smirked the Ylissean Lord.


	14. The Game Changes...

Jenson closed the door of his room quietly. It was still morning, and he didn't want to wake anyone.

But of course, when your King is standing outside your door, there isn't much you can do in terms of not waking him.

"Jenson," Chrom said in a hoarse voice.

The Spymaster narrowed his eyes at his King. He looked different, shaken up. "Milord," he asked quietly.

"Jenson…do I have your loyalty?" Chrom muttered quickly.

"Milord, I serve only three people. Besides me and another, you are one of them," Jenson said worriedly.

"I…need you to kill me."

"What!"

"Shut up!" Chrom said furiously. "There is more going on here than you think! I am the only one who can stop this war, and that's by giving you the order to kill me!"

"Milord…what are you saying?" Jenson said worriedly.

"I'm not acting of my free will! The only way to save me is to kill-Ack!" Chrom doubled over clutching his chest. Behind him stood a person cloaked in dark robes.

"There you are, Dynast King. Can't have you running off now…" the person whispered.

Jenson's King stood up slowly, the image of weakness gone from his face. He now looked as determined as he had every other day. "Spymaster, you'd do well to not repeat any of this. Or your life will be forfeit."

Jenson froze, his hand already on his knife, "As you wish…"

The cloaked person laughed, "Ha! You amuse me…now I know where your loyalties lie. You will take however many soldiers you need and march against Valm. Do not return alive unless they are dead, isn't that right, Dynast King?"

The cloaked figure put a hand on Chrom's shoulder and he grunted as black energy passed through the hand into him, "…Yes…Kill the enemies, even at the cost of your life."

Jenson bowed, his mind already working furiously to figure out what to do.

* * *

"Milord!" came Balthazar's shout as he approached his Lord.

Aremist stared at the unconscious general in front of him. Remy had been carried back by Balthazar the previous day bleeding from numerous cuts and injuries. Now Aremist was without a general to lead the forward charge with Yurick being captured. Beside himself, there just wasn't anyone who commanded enough authority to lead them.

"What is it Balthazar?" Aremist said tiredly. They had at best twenty four hours until Stu attacked again. The Prince needed to get a plan together.

"Two envoys from the Plegian army arrived. I spoke with them, Brady and Laurent, and they say Plegia will not fight for Ylisse despite their Queen's wishes. They're fighting with us now with the request that they don't harm General Stahl, Queen Tharja or her daughter Noire," Balthazar said breathlessly.

"Well, I guess things sometimes go our way," Aremist allowed himself to smirk.

"On the other hand, Stu just set up a…display. He's going to kill Yurick and Crimson right in front of our army unless we surrender. He said he'd stand on the wooded platform and kill them himself," Balthazar said.

"Blast! …Shit!" Aremist automatically corrected himself. "Get some rest Balthazar, you look tired."

"Not in this state milord. You need a general," Balthazar said determinedly.

"Do you have someone in mind?"

* * *

After calling Priam to the command tent, they set to work on a plan. Priam and Aremist would lead the charge against Ylisse and Gary Stu while others worked to free the two prisoners. Morgan, Inigo and Anna would be one team and Balthazar, Syrenne, Lowell and Jessie would be another team in case the first were to be captured.

"I like this plan, a true warrior does not hide behind comrades, he should run out proudly," Priam stated.

"And get riddled with arrows," muttered Lowell.

"We need to free Crimson and Yurick before the charge, or else Stu will kill them. You have to work fast, understand?" Aremist looked at everyone seriously. When they all nodded, he said, "We don't have much time. Let's go."

* * *

Stahl looked over at the wooden platform from the tall hill he stood upon. He had scouted ahead of the Plegian army to watch how this battle would unfold.

"General!"

Stahl turned to see Noire run towards him, "I heard you said you wouldn't assist Ylisse! Do you even care about my mother's life!?"

Stahl looked down and slowly said, "I…don't know what to do. Ylisse is evil. Our own Queen has been brainwashed by them. While I am loyal to her…I can't condone helping them. If it costs me my life, so be it."

"BLOOD AND THUNDER! IT'LL COST MORE THAN THAT!" Noire screamed.

After making sure they still were unobserved, Stahl looked her in the eye, "I'm in love with your mother Noire, and I will never let her be harmed. That is why I sent Brady and Laurent to the Valmese side with a message to not harm her or you."

"That doesn't mean it'll work! All it takes is for poisoned water and she's dead!" Noire said, slightly calming down.

"I don't know! I don't have a plan or a solution! Dammit, I don't even feel hungry! I know I'm going to die because of this, and maybe I've doomed you and Tharja as well too. But I will not help Ylisse. As my second in command, you have my permission to kill me and take over the army as you see fit." Stahl shrank to his knees and exposed his neck to her. His life was in her hands.

* * *

Crimson opened her eyes sleepily.

_That was a powerful sleeping drug…or spell. Whatever._

She looked to her right to see Yurick bound to a wooden poll like her. He looked to be waking up too.

"Oh, just in time for the show. Yurick, The Black Knight and Crimson, The Illusionist. You two will be fun to burn," Lord Gary Stu said from the corner of her eye.

The Lord walked between them, "I'm going to burn you both if your friends don't surrender. So you better hope they do. But I'm going to love the pleasure of killing the man who released so many prisoners from our prison camps and the woman who has a notorious bounty on her head in Ylisse."

"How do you think I got that bounty? I'm good Stu, you harm me or him, I'll kill you," Crimson said darkly.

He looked at her for a moment then laughed, "Oh, you think you're so clever? An Anna who doesn't follow the rules, trying to protect her friend. Well, let me show you where that'll get you." He drew a knife from his belt and stabbed Yurick in the shoulder. The eye patched man screamed violently as the knife was withdrawn from his skin.

"Now Crimson, don't try to be smart. You're a woman with childhood issues who can't find her place in the world. You don't belong here, accept it. Just get yourself killed already," Gary Stu chuckled menacingly.

Crimson gritted her teeth, "I will end you."

"Sure you will. Now shut up," Stu dismissed her and walked away.

"Yurick!" she whispered.

He looked up at her and grinned weakly, "Sorry I got you caught up in all this. You could be living freely now if you wanted to."

Crimson shook her head, "No. It was worth it. Now help me figure out a plan to get out of here!"

"That won't be happening," Gary Stu chuckled. He walked in front of Yurick and his eyebrows rose. "Oh, now that is interesting! Look at you, now that is well done. Only I could do that better. And you even Anchored it! Now that's interesting, but what are you hiding?"

Gary Stu never got to finish his thought as Balthazar jumped him, sword flashing.

* * *

"I'm not going to kill you, Stahl," Noire said.

The General stood up and nodded, "I'm sorry for everything. I'm going to fight Ylisse, you go protect your mother, maybe you can convince them I went rogue."

Noire nodded and jumped on her horse and rode off. Stahl sighed and turned around and watched the display get even more interesting.

"Tharja…will you ever go back to the woman I know and love dearly?"

* * *

Gary Stu whipped around and knocked Balthazar backwards. But before he could kill the Spymaster, Inigo was attacking his exposed back.

Crimson looked around to see Jessie, Lowell and Syrenne killing all of the nearby Ylissean soldiers. She felt the ropes tying her hands together fall. She turned to see Anna wink at her as The Secret Seller went to free Yurick.

Crimson now just needed a knife and she'd be ready. Running at Stu, she jumped down to the ground and slid by his feet, grabbing the knife off his belt at the same time. Jumping to her feet in one fluid motion, she began to search for Stu's weak spots.

"C'mon Crimson, let's kill this guy!" Morgan said, lightning crackling around her.

"Where's Aremist?"

"He and Priam are leading the Valmese army into battle as we speak. They'll be here soon," Morgan blasted a Ylissean away who tried to attack Inigo's exposed back. "I gotta go, happy hunting!"

Crimson nodded and went back to her examination of her prey.

Stu moved with speed and force of a man ten years younger. He fought Balthazar, Morgan and Inigo as if they were nothing. He almost looked bored.

"Playtime's over," The Lord shouted as he executed one of the most complicated maneuvers Crimson had ever seen.

Inigo jumped back, just avoiding the sword.

Morgan's cloak was slashed, but luckily she wasn't harmed.

And Balthazar was stabbed straight in the heart.

"NO!" shouted Yurick as he ran to the Spymaster's side.

Inigo and Morgan leapt at Stu to distract him as best they could in hopes to save their friend. Syrenne joined the fight in Balthazar's place. And that was when Crimson made her move.

She ran and slid below Stu's sword and kicked him in the legs, setting him off balance. Syrenne capitalized on the distraction gave him a shallow cut across his chest. Inigo was luckier and stabbed his blade into The Lord's shoulder. And Morgan blasted the man with a gust of wind, knocking him off his feet.

And that was where Crimson stood, and the lord fell on her knife.

"I said I'd end you," she smirked. The Illusionist loved small group battles versus a large army conflict.

"Balthazar! Stay with me!" shouted Yurick.

Crimson turned to see Yurick trying to stop the bleeding. But they were staffless. Anna didn't have a staff and no one else could use one.

"Heh, end of the line for me…" Balthazar coughed up blood. "Tell Aremist…he needs a new Spymaster…"

And The Spymaster of Valm laid his head back and breathed his last.

* * *

Crimson sighed as she laid back on her bed in relaxation. She didn't know the man very well, so she hadn't gone to his burial. Aremist had apparently punched someone in anger.

"Crimson!" cried a shrill voice.

The Illusionist leaned upward to see the cute little Anna run into her tent crying.

"Aw, what's wrong?" Crimson said. She loved kids.

"Morgan…she said daddy isn't coming back! She said…daddy was gone for good and I shouldn't keep my hopes up!" Anna cried into Crimson's shoulder as she hugged her.

"Anna…" Crimson said softly. "Look at me…" When she had the little girl's attention she said, "If you believe your daddy is going to come home, then he will. There's no question, he wouldn't lie. So dry your tears, there's no need to cry."

"Daddy…he came and told me himself that he'd come back! That people might say he wouldn't, but that he would!" Anna said still crying.

"Your daddy is a good person. He'll come back, I know it. Ignore all those looks everyone gives you when you talk about him," Crimson hugged the girl tighter. "Now let's do something fun, alright?"

Anna nodded, whipping her tears away. Grabbing Crimson's hand, she let The Illusionist lead the way.

* * *

Anna slowly got out of her bed. She couldn't sleep, The Secret Seller hadn't slept well in months, not since her husband's life was eradicated.

She gazed at the feathered hat that sat on top of a shelf in her tent. Only her daughter wore it on occasion, but other than that, Anna didn't let anyone touch it.

Sighing when she noticed she was still wearing her Anna attire, she walked out of the tent. Maybe a midnight walk would take her mind off her problems…

Five minutes into her walk, she encountered a Yurick!

"I'm surprised to see you up at this hour," he said calmly.

"I don't sleep well," she shrugged.

"Neither do I. Not for a long time," he said solemnly.

Anna nodded and they sat in silence for a while.

"How's your shoulder?" Anna asked.

"It'll heal fine with a few vulneraries," Yurick said dismissively.

"You should have a healer look at it, we have plenty of them," Anna said surprised.

"I don't work with healers," Yurick said gruffly. "In case you didn't notice, I don't trust people."

"Obviously," she rolled her eyes.

"Goodnight Anna, hope you sleep well," he said suddenly and walked away.

She didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she followed him. Yurick walked into his tent that he shared with Crimson.

_Those two have something going on._

"Crimson, I need your help with my shoulder," said Yurick as Anna peeked in. They didn't notice her of course.

"Sure," said Crimson as she stood up from where she sat with Anna's daughter.

"Wait," Yurick waved his hand over his shoulder and muttered something and motioned her to continue.

"Can I help?" Anna said curiously.

"Of course," said Crimson with a smile. "Its good practice."

"Yay!" shouted the little girl making Yurick smirk and Crimson smile.

_Guess he just doesn't trust many people…_


	15. The Four Horsemen: Part Three

Jenson walked up the stairs to the throne room in Castle Plegia. He didn't enjoy this part of the job, but he did what his King wished.

Well, what the person behind his Lord wanted.

Unable to figure out a solution to the problem without killing the King, the Spymaster of Ylisse had left Ylisstol as the Dynast King commanded. He had to figure out a way to stop Valm once and for all.

And he'd need Plegia for it.

"Spymaster Jenson here to see the Queen," the Ylissean said to the guards on both sides of the massive door.

They stepped aside and let him through. Even if they hadn't, he knew other routes into the throne room.

Jenson walked forward slowly seeing the Queen speaking with someone. And of course, he listened in.

"…required. You can do it, can you?" Queen Tharja said in a misty voice.

"Of course," said the large man. "I'm good at what I do. It'll be smooth sailing milady."

"Good. Find him and keep him safe."

"As you wish," the man bowed. The axe bearing giant turned around and caught sight of Jenson. His eyes narrowed and he began to heft his axe.

"Stop Captain. Not now," the Queen held up her hand.

The Captain frowned and glared at Jenson, but walked away in a hurry. Jenson approached the Queen of Plegia with his airy walk that didn't make a sound, "Milady."

"Cut the theatrics," she said angrily.

Jenson raised his eyebrows, "No need to be hostile milady, we have an agreement-"

"You and your agreement can go to hell! Your tricks won't work anymore Spymaster. And Plegia will not assist you," Tharja seethed.

Jenson took a step back at the Queen's rage. He glanced to the right of her throne, and sure enough he saw Noire with a slight grin.

He turned back to Tharja, "I see…then I shall be forced to take more drastic measures. I'll send General Stahl your love before I cut his throat." Jenson flicked up his hand in an abrupt mocking wave and began to walk out of the room.

"Your ideals will not succeed!" she shouted after him.

"They're not my ideals…" he muttered quietly. Jenson descended down the stairs whence he came from. "Kellam!" he barked.

"I'm standing right here," Kellam grumbled from right next to him.

"I'm going to make you a deal. Ensure no one leaves nor enters this town when Valm comes to attack. Kill anyone who tries. Do that, and I'll release your wife and you can do what you wish," Jenson said seriously.

Kellam nodded after a short hesitation, "That sounds most agreeable."

"Now I have some planning to do for the next chapter in this little story…" Jenson muttered as he walked away.

* * *

"You're saying you trust him!?"

"He's honorable, I trust him."

"It's insane! We can't afford to, he's in league with the Ylisseans!"

"We don't have many options. Kellam closed off the capitol. He's our only way to get in without bloodshed."

"You'd trust a Ylissean General?" said Remy.

"I'd trust a Plegian one," Aremist countered.

Remy shook his head and turned back to Stahl, who knelt before them, his head bowed. "The Prince's decision is what goes Stahl, I guess we'll take your help."

The General of Plegia nodded, "Do what you want with me, just don't harm Tharja!"

"Yes yes, we heard you the first ten times," Aremist sighed.

Aremist wanted this war to be over. Too many were dead and he was tired of the fighting. His brother had always been better at this than he was.

"So what now? Even Stahl can't get us in. The guard on the walls is loyal to Queen Tharja alone. This isn't a city like Regna Ferox that we can burst into, this place has people that could be killed. We'd need someone from the inside to help us," Yurick said.

"I can get inside," Crimson offered.

"A person  _on_ the inside. Has to be someone with authority," Yurick explained.

"And that's why Stahl will be useful-" Aremist began.

"No, he's of no use. Plegia'll know he's turned traitor. They won't trust him," Yurick adjusted his eye patch.

"Maybe we can reason with Kellam? He isn't a bad person," Remy suggested.

"No, his wife and daughter are imprisoned. It won't work, not with them in Ylisse's hands," Yurick said.

"Well, what are we going to do?" Aremist said tiredly.

"Something crazy. Something no one is expecting…" Yurick said.

"And that is…?" Remy said.

"No idea. I'm not the strategist," Yurick grinned.

* * *

"Three…two…one…NOW!" muttered whoever was behind her.

Anna began to move. Began to move quickly would be a better description. She only had a small window in which she could sneak past the guards on the wall. Some members of the plan had already gotten by and awaited Anna.

_Keep low…they have bows._

Anna stopped moving as the guard came into view atop the high wall. After a few seconds, he turned and walked back the way he came. The Merchant let out a sigh and continued through the black of night.

She made it to the wall unscathed, albeit the time she tripped and made so much noise she had to lay on the ground motionless for ten minutes.

"Quite the party huh?" Crimson muttered as Anna approached her quietly. Anna saw Yurick and Lowell behind her. "It's show time."

* * *

The four walked through the city. In the middle of the street. Of course, they weren't wearing their flashy regular clothes.

But they were mingling with civilians, trying to be inconspicuous as they made their way to the castle.

"You'd think a group like us would attract a lot of attention," Lowell said beneath his breath.

Anna silently agreed. The Black Knight, a Duke, an Illusionist and an Anna walking down the street? Sounded like a recipe to getting caught.

"Soldiers! Duck right!" Yurick muttered urgently as some Plegian guards walked toward them.

The four ducked into an alley on the right and watched the guards pass them with no indication they were after the four Valmese.

"Interesting…" Yurick said quietly.

"What?" Lowell asked.

Yurick shook his head, "Nothing."

And the four reentered the crowded street. The overall feeling was tense, Kellam had put the city under quarantine. No one was allowed in or out.

"Hey! You four, come over here!" shouted someone in the crowd.

"Heads down, keep moving. Don't look back and attract as little attention as possible," Yurick ordered like a leader.

The four walked on. They heard the same voice call out for them several more times, but none of them dared look back.

"Hey, I think you should come with us," said a guard that stepped in front of the abruptly.

Yurick reacted before everyone else. He kicked the guard in the left leg, grabbed the man's head and threw him to the side.

"Our cover's blown. We need to move," The Black Knight said calmly.

The other three nodded and followed him.

_I don't trust him…its eerie how he knows exactly what's going on at all times…_

That little stunt had attracted all the attention they had been deflecting that night. Instead of the badass slow walk they had going, they had begun to run.

"Why can't we ever just do anything without a hitch in the plan!" Lowell shouted.

"Because where would the fun be?!" shouted Crimson. "Better falling for the same tricks and leaving the fight unscathed then getting tripped up and dying!"

Anna shoved people out of her way as she ran. The Merchant felt bad for the civilians, but knew she was trying to end this war.

"Right!" Yurick shouted and abruptly turned to the right. Lowell, who was right behind him, barely stopped himself from tripping. Anna and Crimson had more warning and smoothly turned to the right.

The Black Knight's plan was to run into the nearest building and run across the roofs. Plegian roofs had small gaps between them, running across them was not uncommon for residents to do.

They arrived on the roof tops and began their reckless move. There were no civilians, but they were open targets.

Crimson stopped running and shoved a stiletto into the nearest pursuer. Lowell followed her example and plunged his knife into the next man. Anna unsheathed her curved sword and attacked the next consecutive guard. To her surprise, the guard was a woman.

_Guess Tharja's been doing more than following Ylisse's wishes._

Despite that fact, Anna still cut her down. Screams of the guards cause the townsfolk to start panicking and fleeing the scene.

More guards began to arrive. The four were able to take care of them methodically without wounds. These  _were_ Plegians after all, it was the mages you had to watch out for.

Suddenly, an assassin jumped at Anna! But before she could even react, Yurick had shoved her out of the way and taken the blow in her stead.

The eye patched man was flung back from the force of the blow. Crimson screamed and ran to his side. Anna had no choice but to back Lowell up or he'd crumble in the face of so many Plegians.

A few minutes later, all the Plegians were dead and it seemed they earned a brief respite. Anna rushed over to the fallen warrior.

"If he dies, I will kill you," Crimson said with anger. Anna didn't say anything as she retrieved an elixir from her belt. The Merchant began to open the flask when Crimson grabbed it from her. "This is my job," she stated coldly.

"Who is he to you? Are you in a relationship?" Anna asked despite the situation.

"He's…dear to me. But I'm not romantically involved with him," Crimson's features softened for a moment before reverting back to anger.

Anna nodded and went to check on Lowell. He was tired, but okay for the most part.

* * *

Jessie, Syrenne, Remy and Morgan were having more luck than the other four. In fact, they had already made it into the castle and were on their way to the throne room.

"Alright, be on guard. We don't know anything about this place," Morgan muttered quietly to everyone.

_At least it isn't as spooky as last time we were here._

Morgan thought back to ten years ago when they attack castle Plegia. Details were hazy for her then, she was still getting over the whole amnesia fiasco.

"Do you hear that-" Remy began but was cut off when a lance smashed into him.

"I didn't even see that coming!" Morgan exclaimed as Kellam stepped out of the shadows into the dimly lit hallway.

"Sigh…that's what they all say," Kellam said.

"Don't do this Kellam…" Jessie readied her knives and Syrenne her sword. "Nowi wouldn't want you to."

"My wife is locked up in a Ylissean dungeon. I have no alternatives," Kellam said quietly. "I have my orders, and I must fulfil them."

Suddenly out of nowhere a giant man collided with Kellam! "Laddies! Leave this one to me, go protect the Queen! Tell 'er I sent you!"

Captain Colby.

"Let's go!" Morgan shouted. The other three companions obeyed instantly as they ran from the fight.

Morgan raced up the stairs. When they encountered guards, Morgan sent them unconscious with a blast of wind. But finally, they reached the throne room.

As Remy opened the door, an arrow struck his armor. Noire stood in front of the throne, bow aloft.

Morgan reacted first, launching a lightning bolt at the archer. She hit her unsuspecting target, knocking her over.

"Queen Tharja! Colby and Stahl sent us!" Jessie shouted out to the rest of the room.

It was a good thing she said that, because above Tharja's head was a huge ball of dark magic.


	16. A Strategic Gambit

"Cynthia, I have new orders for you," Jenson said wearily.

The energetic pegasus knight looked up at her superior with a salute, "Yes sir?"

"Within the next two days I'll probably be dead. I want you to go join the Valmese," Jenson massaged his wrist remembering an old injury.

" _What!?"_

"You owe no allegiance to this failure of a war. The Valmese are trueborn conquerors, Ylisse was doomed from the start. Lord Frederick is misguided, and your mother no longer ties you to Ylisse. Join Valm," The Spymaster said.

"My mother Sumia was loyal to Ylisse with her last breath-"

"Your mother, Vaike and Miriel were all killed by Chrom. He knew they wouldn't turn to his side. With each death he gained a player in his game. Stahl joined the Horsemen with Miriel's death. Chrom blamed the Vaike's death on the Valmese thus buying Tharja. And Sumia's death allowed Chrom to get to Frederick. Through Frederick he got to you. Cynthia, I am sorry, I couldn't stop this. I wanted to, this isn't how it was supposed to work," he said sadly.

Cynthia stared at him, "And you? What have your crimes been that you've hidden? Seems like every single person in Ylisse is guilty of murdering my friends."

"I have my sins, but they are mine to bear alone. It's enough punishment that I'll die without my family loving me," Jenson said with faint traces of tears in his eyes.

"At least they're alive," Cynthia growled with tears in her eyes.

"Not my father, I got him killed. I didn't mean it, but I was consumed with rage. My mother hates me and my siblings would love to kill me. I'm dead, but my body just hasn't caught up with me yet."

"…Then go out there and get yourself killed. But as my last act as a loyal Ylissean, I will obey and join Valm. At least whatever sins they have are not as great as yours and The Dynast King's," Cynthia strutted out of the tent.

Jenson sighed and whispered, "Father, what should I do…? What would you do?"

* * *

"Milady!" Stahl cried as he ran up to his liege lady. He truly did love her.

"Ha! Reminds me when I was young," Captain Colby chuckled in a way only a pirate could.

"Were you ever in love Captain?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Once. She was a beautiful woman. A damn good pirate too. But she passed on a few years ago," Colby frowned sadly.

"Sorry for asking," Jessie said.

"Nah, its fine. She'd be proud of me. Protecting those who can't protect themselves. And helping out people like this," Colby gestured to the bound and gagged Kellam next to him sitting on the floor. The Pirate Lord had refused to go into detail as to how he beat the Horseman, but apparently he'd gotten Kellam to surrender. "I'm going to be heading out though. Promised this guy here I'd get his family back. And he's coming with me."

"Can you really do that?" Jessie asked curiously.

"Ha! Of course laddie! I'm The Pirate Lord! But I must be heading while the wind is in my favor. Jenson will be on your door step soon, I suggest you head back to your camp lest this city and its people get caught up in destruction," Captain Colby walked away with Kellam in tow.

* * *

_The next day…_

Anna frantically searched throughout her tent. Where was it? How could she have lost it? Had she sold it?

Vincent's hat had vanished. The black one with a red feather was just gone. She'd already asked Anna if she had it and got no indication that she had it. None of her children from the future had seen it either.

"Anna…" a voice said from the doorway.

The Merchant turned to see Crimson and her daughter standing in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you'll be alright in this fight?" Crimson said emotionless.

Anna nodded. Never had she been this ready for a battle. It was time to send Jenson a nice pretty discount on death.

"Whatever. Just don't go dying out there then," The Illusionist shrugged.

"Wow Crimson, that's almost sincere," Anna raised an eyebrow.

Crimson chuckled and walked away with little Anna trailing behind her with a smile.

_Two peas in a pod those two._

* * *

Aremist tucked the whetstone away and examined his sharpened blade.

"Good conditions today. The fight will go well for us," Yurick said from behind The Prince.

"So confident. It sounds like you expected us to fail," Aremist looked at him from the corner of his eye.

The eye patched man shrugged, "Take what you can get, settle for less. My section of the army is in top form. I've prepared for the worst as since we are going up against one of the best. Sorry for sounding like I expected us to fail, because I did."

"Such a herald of good news, you are," Aremist yawned. "Let's go, it's almost time."

* * *

"Is it time?" Crimson asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yurick nodded, "It's been long enough. I can use the knowledge to swing the battle in our favor."

"I really don't want to do this," Crimson mumbled.

Yurick gazed sternly at her, "You promised me you'd do this when I took you in. You told me you'd do anything to help, and believe me, this will help. And besides, it's not my place to."

Crimson frowned, "It won't go well."

Yurick laughed, "Oh shut up. We both know I'm the one who's facing retribution."

* * *

Jenson looked at his reflection in his knife blade. He gazed in disgust at the man he saw.

_I will not meet my fate today hiding behind a façade._

He snapped his fingers and his orange hair turned to a dark red. He'd recently cut off his pony tail. The Spymaster wasn't going to hold onto any more memories from the past. "I am Jenson. I killed one of the strongest men in the world. I am the Spymaster of Ylisse. No one knows pain like me. And I have a job to do. I've saved as many lives as I can, and now it's time to give mine up for what it deserves. Naga, be merciful, for I am sorry."

Jenson sheathed the knife, "Its time. Soldiers! Comrades! Friends and brothers! Now is the time! Today we fight Valm in the name of King Chrom and Ylisse! Swords will shine red today, and many shall die! But we have a job to do, we'll keep these bastards out of our home. To me! Ride now!

* * *

The blue army of Ylisse slowly surged forward. Anna stood calmly with her curved sword in her hands. How many were there? She didn't know. Nor was The Merchant aware of how many soldiers Valm still had in its command. Anna'd stopped paying attention to that a long time ago.

Plus it helped when her husband was the tactician.

_No tears today, today is a day of triumph._

"Oi you lazy dogs! We've been fighting pathetic Ylissean armies so far. Chrom hasn't truly wanted to stop us yet. But now he realizes that we pose a true threat!" Aremist yelled to the army from his horse at the front. "He's sending some of his best now and an army larger than we have fought before. He expects us to fail and die quietly. But you know what I say to that? To hell with him! We've come this far, and we won't be stopped just because their Spymaster fights with them!" The Prince pointed his sword towards the oncoming Ylisseans. "I refuse to bow to The Dynast King's rule! I refuse to become a corpse today! I refuse to let our beloved homeland of Valm be overrun by these bastards! Valm! Are you with me!?" A huge roar of approval came over the army. Aremist spun his blade in hand, "Then we have work to do! Valmese, Feroxi…with me! Today we show Ylisse that we are serious about stopping them!"

Anna roared along with the rest of the army. The Prince certainly knew what he was doing. He'd come a long way.

"He's better than I thought he'd be," Yurick yelled over the cheering soldiers.

The army began to move and Anna looked over at the mysterious man, "Everyone's good at something."

Yurick chuckled, "Don't mess with the best."

She actually looked at Yurick now and saw his armor, or lack of it, "No armor?"

"Hah! I don't need it!" he said confidently.

"That's insane!" Anna shouted. The army began to really pick up pace now. They would clash soon.

"Well, you know what they say, sanity's not what it's meant to be," Yurick smirked. "Turrah!" and he ran off to a better position in the army.

Anna shook her head and got ready. She could hear the swords clashing ahead. It had begun.

* * *

Crimson slashed the man's throat open in front of her. She was trying to keep Anna in her sights. Yurick had asked her to protect the woman, so that's exactly what she planned to do

And The Illusionist finally found The Merchant entangled with Ylisseans fighting like a woman possessed.

_Not even my brother would attempt that. She's brave._

Crimson cut her way towards the woman in red. Slipped by everyone else was a better way of describing the way she made her way past the fighting soldiers.

"Behind you!" Crimson shouted. But she hadn't needed to, for Anna was already spinning around to stab the approaching man.

"Crimson! Have you seen Jenson!?" Anna shouted back. Crimson saw a fire in her eyes that she'd never seen in the merchant's eyes before.

"No. Anna, you need to be more careful," Crimson gestured to the corpses around them.

"Since when have you cared?! My husband's murderer is out there, and I need to find him and pay what is due to him!" Anna shouted.

"Dammit Anna! Calm down!" Crimson shouted back.

" _No!_  I will not be calm! I have a job to do and I will do it-"

"That doesn't mean you should throw your life away! You have children to care for!" Crimson said harshly.

"I have to do this, debt cannot go unpaid," Anna snarled.

"You cannot get consumed by revenge like this-"

"Why should you care? I'm my own person!"

"Cause I'm your daughter dammit!" Crimson yelled.

Anna's mouth hung open as she mentally connected the dots.

Crimson sighed, "But since you don't seem to give a damn about your family right now, I'll let yourself go get killed. That's what family's for, not being there when you need it." Crimson turned away, a tear in her eye. The Illusionist ran off into the battle, not even paying attention where she went.

Anna blinked a few times, "…Crimson! Damn, Crimson, I'm sorry!" And The Merchant ran after her.

* * *

"Fall back!" screamed Jenson. The Valmese were stopping the Ylisseans in their tracks.

_Cynthia must have told them my plans. Good girl._

His army needed to regroup. Jenson had a part to play, and damn it all, he would play it to the best of his abilities. These men needed a general.

The communication mages sent the signal throughout the army as his forces began to retreat a short ways.

_Damn everyone. Damn them all for prolonging this. Why couldn't I have been given the charge of the weak Ylisseans?_

* * *

"Hold!" Aremist yelled. "Stay back and regroup, we'll engage them in round two soon!"

The army was in worse condition than he'd feared. While they'd beaten the tactics of Ylisse, their troops were stronger than he'd previously thought.

Ten minutes later, Yurick approached him, "I can possibly scare off some of the Ylisseans and buy our army a bit more time. Should I proceed?"

Aremist nodded but watched him carefully. This may be the moment that Yurick betrayed them.

Yurick smirked, "Give me a minute." And the man dashed off.

Aremist watched him run off and start talking to Crimson, then they both ran off.

_Hmm…_

* * *

Syrenne yawned. Fighting on the front lines was tough. But Henry was keeping her awake with some bird puns while they waited for the battle to resume.

Syrenne's tired eyes focused in on a man climbing a makeshift platform. It was Yurick, what was he doing?

"…and you know what I said? CAWS I can! Then he flipped me the bird! Geddit? Nyah ha ha ha…what're you looking at?" Henry followed her eyes. The Dark Magician's eyes widened, "Oh gods, he's doing it! Gotta mosey CAWS I'm needed!" Henry swiftly took off to Syrenne's puzzlement. But focusing on Yurick's magnified voice seemed to be more important at the moment.

"Hello? Hello? Ah good, that magic is always a bit odd. Now, I'm speaking to two armies here, well, mainly one, and you don't know who I am! My name is Yurick!...well, I guess…yeah, my name's Yurick…for now. Anyway! You Ylisseans stand before us denying us the ability to finish this war once and for all! Now I'm usually a patient man, but sometimes I just can't take it anymore. Ylisse has stood firm with helping The Dynast King for too long. That will be remedied, for I am The Black Knight! But that's not all…"

Yurick trailed off as he reached a hand up to his eye patch. He grabbed it and yanked it off. Yurick looked like a white sheet was being pulled off of him as he pulled the eye patch away. His facial features changed and his hair changed from a white do a deep black. His eyes turned to a dull red. Smirking, he looked to the side where Crimson threw him a black trench coat. Slipping it on and taking the hat that Crimson held, he turned back to the Ylisseans. He adjusted the red feather on the hat briefly before continuing.

"…Now I want you to run. Don't look back because I'll be there. Don't hesitate, because I'll be there. Don't even blink, because I'll be there. And when you next see me, I will kill you. And Jenson…I'm coming for you. So basically… _run!_ "

The Ylisseans didn't move for a brief moment, then there was chaos. Some assembled for the charge against the Valmese. Some turned and fled without looking back. And some just stood in awe and looked back towards their leader who stood in shock.

The man standing on the makeshift platform grinned and turned around to look at the army he stood in front of.

"Huzzah assbutts, miss me?" Vincent smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure I fooled none of you.


	17. Fools Never Die

Jenson turned to look at his depleted force. More than three fourths of his army had fled. They panicked because of one man. A man Jenson had killed.

_Was it an illusion? It couldn't have been, I know illusions when I see them._

The Valmese army was assembling. Seeing their tactician come back from the dead seemed to boost their spirits.

_This will be it. This is the last time._

_My last bow._

_No turning back. I will face my fate and accept death's embrace with open arms._

Jenson looked over his troops. They expected him to say something. He could see it in the distressed looks they gave him. Their Spymaster could see them out of this lethal turnabout, couldn't he?

But Jenson couldn't. His brilliant plans he usually had had dried up. Jenson couldn't counter this move. He was in check, and it was his move on the chessboard. And The Spymaster was one move away from checkmate.

"My friends…companions…and those of you I don't know, this isn't how it was supposed to be. I didn't want it to end this way, I apologies. I am a fool. Maybe we all are for following Ylisse with its foolish ways. I do not ask you to follow me as I march against Valm. I do not ask you to lay down your lives for this cause. As you commander, I release you to choose with your free will. But all of you should know, you are the ones who didn't flee in the sight of our greatest opponent. You are my most devoted soldiers and you've been with me for nearly all my missions. You are the best soldiers I have known, and I don't want to die without telling you that," Jenson bowed his head to hide his tears.

"To be fair milord, your one of the best men we've ever known. You're not like the other Ylissean Lords who pillaged Ferox. You made sure no one was harmed if you could help it. You're the best man I've ever known, and I'm not going anywhere," Jenson's second in command, Sabre, knelt before him.

Jenson looked up slowly and saw as one by one all his soldiers fell to their knees and knelt before him. "Milord, we will follow you to the ends of the earth. If you are to die today, then we shall join you. We are your armor and sword, and we strike and defend where you command," Sabre said.

Jenson wiped his tears away, "I…thank you. Today we shall all die, but I for one want to make my life worth it. I am a man to follow orders, and if we are to betray them, we'll have two armies bearing down on us. So I say we fight to the death. We fight those Valmese for a cause we don't support. We fight for our families. We fight since we can't run. We fight…and are you with me!?"

His small army screamed in frenzy. All of them got into a battle position they were familiar with and began to charge.

_They say fools never die…but even that won't save us now._

* * *

Syrenne swore with a grin looking at The Spymaster. But she still couldn't believe it, Yurick was Vincent?!

Everyone else wore expressions of shock except Crimson. She'd apparently known the whole time.

"Long time no see everyone. Short version, not dead. Well get into those fine details later, but right now I have a battle to win. Well, we have a battle to win. So, let's do the quick version of catching up," Vincent smirked. He was clearly enjoying this.

"Remiel! Quite the general you've become, you didn't lose too many times while I was away. Jessie, you and Lowell together? I approve. Lowell, the usual threats that apply when someone courts your daughter. Morgan, you and Inigo look happy. Aremist, you've surprised me, actually turning out to be an asset to this war. Syrenne, sorry I had to fool you, doesn't seem like you're bothered though."

"And Anna! Hello! Been a while, huh?" Vincent asked, bowing before his wife.

Anna looked at him for a moment, then punched him in the face, "You…bastard!"

Vincent fell to the ground with a startled expression, "What did I do wrong?"

"You were dead! I saw you die! I held you in my arms as you breathed your last, and now you show up expecting us to pretend it never happened? Dammit Vin, I thought you were smarter than that!" Anna screamed.

"I didn't have a choice-" Vincent began.

"Bullshit! You could have told us!" Anna yelled.

"And how was that supposed to work? I die and my wife and family don't shed a tear? Jenson wouldn't have bought it," Vincent stood up. "I know I owe you an explanation, and I will give you an in depth one with the help of Crimson. But I have one thing to take care of before we settle that."

Anna glared at him and walked away. Vincent sighed and turned around, "Well, that went better than I expected."

"Yeah right," Crimson muttered.

"Well, Remy, Jessie, Morgan, meet your sister Crimson. I need to go kill an army, so get acquainted," Vincent ran off.

"What?" Remy said in surprise.

"Our what?" Jessie said startled.

"Sister?" Morgan's eyes widened.

"Um…surprise?" Crimson fidgeted nervously.

"You have some explaining to do," Remy said.

Crimson nodded, "Me and Vincent will explain everything soon. I want to hear just how he faked his own death too."

The three siblings nodded, satisfied. Crimson walked back by Syrenne, "Family, more trouble than its worth."

Syrenne nodded, "I know the feeling. Though I never had to deal with this."

Crimson laughed, "They're my family…but then again, they're not. Too much has happened, I haven't seen any of them in over ten years, and I still can't think of Vincent as my father."

"I'm sure it'll work out in some way," Syrenne grinned. "Things seem to have a way of doing that."

Crimson nodded, "I'm not the one who'll need to do the most family repairing."

Syrenne nodded, "Vincent."

"And that's where you're wrong," Crimson sighed.

* * *

"Aremist!" Vincent barked.

The Prince snapped to attention and mentally cursed. He was the one who was supposed to make people snap to attention.

Though this  _was_  Vincent.

"I want you to tell your soldiers to not harm Jenson. I want to talk to him and be the one to fight him," Vincent said confidently.

"But…you lost last time," Aremist said slightly worried.

Vincent laughed, " _I_ didn't lose. Vincent lost, but  _I_ didn't lose."

"What the bloody hell does that mean!?" Aremist said.

"Exactly what I meant it to be," Vincent quirked an eyebrow.

"Damn you. I forgot how annoying you could be," Aremist said.

"Now now, I'm sure there'll be people out there who deserve that hate more than me," Vincent straightened his hat and left.

* * *

"Sabre, I want to fight Vincent. Can you give me that opportunity?" Jenson asked quietly.

"Milord, I see no objections. I believe I can arrange that," Sabre bowed.

Jenson drew a short sword, "Let's go then."

Sabre shouted a battle cry that the men echoed and they began to charge.

Jenson yelled along with them and began to run with them. Valm quickly saw them and braced for the impact of the two lines colliding.

Three…

Two…

One…

Jenson's sword met another and he deftly performed a disarming maneuver and had the soldier on the ground bleeding from a lethal gash. The Spymaster spun on the spot, sword aloft and decapitated the next man in line.

An arrow sliced through his trench coat. The brown coat was just like Vincent's or Jessica's.

Jenson rammed his sword through another man's helmet. He pulled it out and deflected a blow from a lancer that thought himself lucky. But Sabre quickly ended that, "Milord, there he is!"

Jenson looked to where he was pointing and saw Vincent. The Spymaster was enclosed in huge conflagration fighting within the flames. Ylisseans died left and right.

"I wish you luck milord," Sabre said. Jenson glanced at his friend as he began to run. His eyes held the rage of seeing his comrades die. With sword in both hands, Sabre charged Vincent.

"Dammit!" Jenson ran after him, cutting down a few Valmese along the way for good measure.

When he next saw Vincent in his eye vision, he saw him dueling Sabre, knife to sword. Jenson saw his Ylisseans falling to Valmese spears and swords.

_Damn it all, I_ will  _save someone!_

Jenson picked up his pace as he saw Sabre's sword fly out of his hands as he fell to the ground.

"NO!" Jenson screamed as Vincent's knife struck into his neck. The Spymaster crouched down by his friend.

"M…ilor…d…" Sabre whispered.

Jenson closed the man's eyes and bowed his head. Then his gaze met Vincent's as the last of the Ylisseans were dying.

"You're the last one Jenson," Vincent said.

"And I will greet my brethren in hell tonight," Jenson muttered. He glanced around the Valmese. The Spymaster saw a blond haired man holding Vincent's daughter's hand, Jessica.

_Ha, leave it to me to see him. Saving him from death in his assassination attempt on The Dynast King and now he's here to kill me. Fine way to repay me, Duke of Garuvega._

"That isn't the only answer. There's another option," Vincent said.

"Ha! You're insane if you think I'd ever do that! What the fuck have you ever done for me!?" Jenson yelled.

"Then let me make things right Jenson," Vincent said.

"What're you doing father? Hurry up and kill him!" Remiel shouted, his sisters nodding their heads.

"Bullshit Vincent, there's nothing that can be done," Jenson said.

"I'm Vincent, and of course I can fix this."

"Not this."

"I think I can save my son's life."

"I'm not your son. Not anymore. You left me and Crimson, we were alone and defenseless and you never came back."

"That wasn't me."

"I don't give a damn if that was you from another timeline, you're still Vincent!"

"You should give a damn, it matters."

"Fuck you! I tried to kill you, I don't want your sympathy!" Jenson screamed.

"Jenson?"

The Spymaster looked up to see his twin sister Crimson. Jenson's eyes widened, "Crim…?"

"Up you get," Crimson lifted her brother off of the ground.

"How…how did you find me?" Jenson asked, shocked.

"It wasn't hard. Everyone knows you and Vincent hate each other. Just had to hang around our father until he fought you," Crimson shrugged. She made eye contact with Vincent and he nodded and signaled for his troops to retreat, along with the Posse, who gave him dark looks. Only Syrenne remained behind.

"I'm going to leave you with Syrenne, I need to go have a discussion with father. Syrenne'll take care of you," and like smoke, The Illusionist vanished.

"Damn it all," Jenson muttered.

"C'mon," Syrenne said. "Me and Crimson are probably the only two who don't hate you at the moment. And Vincent I suppose."

"Goody…" Jenson said dryly.

* * *

Crimson ran to match her father's pace. "I guess we need to give them an explanation," she gestured to the rest of the Posse.

Vincent nodded, "You'll need to defend Jenson. You know his story."

Crimson nodded. A soldier ran up to Vincent, "Sir! I giant man with an axe showed up with the Ylissean Kellam and two Manaketes, what should we do!?"

"Stand down, they're with me. Captain Colby didn't let us down," Vincent smirked. Then he stopped in his track and froze, a pained expression on his face. He suddenly lurched over and fell to the ground and began to violently twitch.

" _Shit!_ " Crimson yelled as she ran to Vincent. He was having one of his fits, they'd held off for so long!

"Get a healer!" Crimson screamed.

* * *

"He'll be alright, won't he?" Anna said worriedly.

Crimson nodded, "His fits are just a side effect of something he did while he was 'dead.'"

Vincent coughed and sat up, "…Damn…that hurt…a lot…"

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

Vincent nodded, "I suppose I'll need to explain that. Better explain everything while I'm at it…"

* * *

_Part Two_

_Fin_


	18. Interlude: How I Did It

_Jenson yawned as he closed his eyes. He lay down on the ground and waited as he counted to one hundred. Playing hide and seek required such things._

_Most would raise their eyebrows at such behavior of someone his age, but it was good practice in a dangerous world like this. Plus, when your twin sister could use an illusion and turn herself into a tree, it was truly difficult._

_Jenson though back to when he spent an hour trying to find her that time. Though the fact that he had once climbed a tree instead of using an illusion like she expected him to do probably prompted that._

" _Ready or not, here I come!" Jenson shouted as he jumped up._

_Turning in a full circle, he scanned his surroundings. There was no sign of her, of course. So he began searching for illusions. Anna was especially good at that, while he didn't even come close to her skill._

_He spent ten minutes looking around in the forest and didn't find her. Jenson expected as much, Anna wouldn't hide in the same place twice._

_He left the forest, still alert. Anna had attacked him once, and he wouldn't put it past her to do it again._

_Jenson did another scan of the horizon and then-… Jenson did a double take. He saw a speck of red near the far edge of the forest, could it be?_

_He ran as quietly as he could. Jenson knew it was her long before he got close, he'd recognize his twin anywhere._

_The redheaded boy reached over to her and tagged her, "Got'cha!"_

_She spun around and shushed him. Seeing that Jenson was confused, Anna gestured to what she had been looking at._

_Jenson saw his father and mother shouting at each other. They continued on for a few minutes until his father turned around and left, walking away from their house._

_The boy's eyes widened and he got up from his hiding place, despite Anna's protests, and he ran towards his mother who was in tears. His baby brother and sister had crawled outside of their house too and Morgan was crying in her crib._

_Their family changed that day. Though none of them knew it at the time, but that day had decreed their fates._

* * *

_Several years later, Anna and Jenson had left their family. Both hoped that amidst the destruction, they could find some form of work to earn money._

" _It's sad that we had to leave behind Remy, Jessie and Morgan," Anna said thoughtfully._

_Jenson shrugged, "I suppose, but they'll be fine. Mother and father's friends will take care of them."_

_Anna nodded, "Think we'll have any luck in Ylisstol?"_

" _Maybe. We'll just have to wait and see," Jenson said. "Let's focus on staying alive. Wouldn't want Remy and Jessie plus baby Morgan to grow up without knowing their brother and sister."_

_Anna nodded, "Risen have been reported in the area. It's probably a good idea to sleep up in a tree."_

_Jenson nodded and yawned, "No fire then?"_

_Anna rolled her eyes, "You remember last time, don't you?"_

_Jenson shuddered at the memory of those bandits at midnight. They'd barely survived._

_A twig snapped behind them_

Shit.

_Three armed men jumped out of the bushes at them. Completely unprepared, neither Jenson nor Anna could get to their knives in time. Both were struck on the head and knocked unconscious._

* * *

_Several days later…_

_Jenson awoke groggy and found himself hanging by his hands by a chain._

" _Tut tut tut, I expected better from you," a familiar voice said. Jenson took one look at the dark outline of a stetson and knew who it was._

" _Father," Jenson growled._

" _Yep. I break into my own house, kill my wife and lo and behold, I couldn't find any of my children. Now I need to find out where they are for master Grima," Vincent stepped into the light. Jenson could see his eyes had changed color. This wasn't his father. Not anymore._

" _You…killed my mother?" Jenson breathed._

_Vincent shrugged, "What of it?"_

" _YOU BASTARD! I will kill you!" Jenson screamed._

_Vincent laughed, "I'm too valuable. Though killing you…is a distinct possibility. But we'll have more fun with torture first." His father grabbed a whip hanging from the wall. "Shall we start?"_

" _Where's…Anna?" Jenson said fearfully._

_Vincent laughed, "She's my next stop." And he swung the whip which he had charged with thunder magic._

* * *

_Several years later…_

_Jenson spat out blood. Blinking several times, he concentrated back on his father with hate. "I will kill you."_

" _You've said that many times. Now hurry up and tell me! Tell me where they are!" Vincent screamed._

" _They aren't there anymore. They've probably moved. I don't know anything," Jenson coughed._

_Vincent's eyes burned with hate, "Then I'll just resort to more drastic measures then." He snapped his fingers and a guard brought his sister in. She looked just as bad as he felt. Jenson hadn't seen a mirror in years._

" _Anna!" he shouted and tried to run toward her but Vincent kicked him back._

" _Tell me or I'll kill her!" he roared in rage._

_Jenson bit his lip in frustration. Vincent had found his weakness, This was it._

" _Nyah ha ha," chuckled the guard._

_Vincent turned around to get hit by dark magic. Henry pulled off the helmet, "Nyah ha! Being Plegian helps sometimes! Run you two!"_

_Jenson didn't ask questions, he grabbed his sister and made a break for it._

_They escaped by jumping through a window. Well, Jenson did it carrying Anna, who was unconscious._

_As he began to run through the woods, he looked back at the fortress to see that Henry and Vincent had blown a hole in the side of the castle. Jenson watched in horror as Henry's head was separated from his body and he tumbled out through the hole._

_Sickened, Jenson ran away, determined to show no tears. Even if there wasn't anyone to watch. One named burned in his mind._

Vincent.

* * *

_A few months later…_

" _C'mon Crim, we need to go. We don't have much time!" Jenson muttered quickly._

_Anna, or Crimson as she'd said she preferred to be called ever since their capture, nodded and ran along with him._

_Children of the Shepherds were somehow going back in time to try and save the world, and Jenson and Crimson wanted to be part of it._

" _We can disguise ourselves as Risen to get through. My illusions should fool them," Crimson murmured as she set to work._

_After ten minutes, the two of them looked just like Risen. And they spent a long time dragging their feet trying to get through the thousands of Risen that surrounded the castle in Ylisstol._

_They made it past, though not without close calls. Leaving the illusion up for good measure, they ran for the throne room._

_Crimson and Jenson arrived, and saw familiar faces walking into a glowing crack in the wall. It was some sort of portal._

" _Risen! Let's go!" yelled one of them._

_Jenson swore as they began to flee. They still looked like Risen. Stupid!_

" _Quick! Run!" yelled Crimson as she ran toward the portal. She dove through, tackling another child._

" _Shit," Jenson said as he began to run for the crack. It began to close as he jumped…_

_And made it._

* * *

_Crimson opened her eyes. She evaluated her surroundings. She was alone._

_Alone._

_For the first time in her life, she was truly alone. And she was scared._

* * *

_Jenson opened his eyes. He lay on a beach._

Alive!

" _Crim!?" he shouted gleefully._

" _Crim?"_

" _Crimson?"_

" _CRIMSON!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

* * *

_Many years later…_

_Jenson knelt before the King of Ylisse, "Milord, I will serve in your intelligence division."_

_King Chrom nodded, "You'll report to Vincent. He's the current Spymaster. Will that be a problem?"_

_Jenson's lip curled, "Not at all milord."_

* * *

_A couple years later…_

_Jenson circled Vincent in the outskirts of Ferox, armies on both sides. "I've waited a long time for this Vincent."_

" _I really don't know why, I don't know why you hate me," Vincent said._

" _You've wronged me Vincent, and you will pay," seethed Jenson. He threw a knife at his father. It stabbed through the cloak._

" _Dammit! Don't mess up my coat!" shouted Vincent._

_Jenson smirked, "I'm finally going to kill you. You will regret what you did to me and Crimson!"_

" _How can I when I don't know what I did!?" Vincent swore._

_Jenson grinned and began to attack._

* * *

Vincent opened his eyes. He looked around and saw the landscape burning.

_I've…been here before._

Vincent saw two people talking ahead. They were him. Two and Three.

Two vanished and Vincent smirked, "Hello Three."

Three turned around and looked at him, "I guess it's been a while?"

Vincent understood what he meant, "Ten years or so. I'm an old guy now. And I need your help."

Three nodded, "I expected so."

"But first…" Vincent muttered. He snapped his fingers and the setting changed. He was in a bar with Three. "Better, never liked that old place."

Three shrugged and sat down as a waiter brought them drinks, "Think these are real?"

Vincent shrugged, "I need your help."

"So you've said."

"Someone's trying to kill me," Vincent said.

"Someone is always trying to kill us," Three muttered. "Who?"

"His name is Jenson. And I have no idea why he wants my blood. And he's trying to kill my… _our_  family to get to me," Vincent took a drink.

Three nodded, "So…why do you need me?"

"I need ideas on how to fake my death," Vincent said darkly.

"Anna won't like that."

"That's why I'm not telling her."

"Ouch."

"So will you help me?" Vincent asked hopefully.

"I guess I should. I guess having someone die in your place would make the most sense," Three shrugged.

"I already have someone in mind. The how is the most important thing," Vincent leaned forward.

"You need an illusionist."

"…"

"C'mon, don't you remember that one I, well,  _we_  fought between Valmese and Plegian wars? He could sure fool us."

"…That's a good idea. Just need someone I can trust," Vincent thought aloud.

"Can't help you there," Three shrugged.

"I can find someone…"

"How much of this whole plan do you have figured out?" Three asked.

"Most of it," Vincent said.

"Tell me, maybe I can help if I know the whole thing."

"Alright, here it goes…"

* * *

Vincent walked out of the blue cloud the warp powder left behind. He eyed the Outrealm Gate thoughtfully and walked toward it.

"Howdy Anna," he said with a wink.

Anna rolled her eyes, "Where to, Vincent?"

"Ylisse, on the other side," Vincent said with a smirk.

Anna nodded and handed him a rock with string around it, "Outrealm Stone. It'll keep the paradox stable."

Vincent nodded, "Thanks. See you soon."

The Spymaster walked through the mystical gate. He felt the familiar spinning sensation as he tumbled into the parallel universe.

* * *

Parallel universes could be quite strange. Everything could look the same, and be completely different at the same time. Though that meant Vincent knew his way around.

He entered a graveyard and eyed a man who was kneeling down by several gravestones. The man had taken his hat off and had his eyes closed.

"I hope I'm not…interrupting anything…" Vincent said.

The man sighed, "No, I was just finishing. I thought you might come by again."

Vincent looked over the man's shoulder, "Still hung up about it?"

The man eyed him, "Wouldn't you be?"

Vincent nodded, "Fair enough. I need your help."

"Fine. Not like I have anything else to do. I've been trying to get myself killed for years," said the man as he put his hat back on. "When your kids and wife are dead, nothing really seems to matter anymore."

Vincent looked at the younger version of himself. This Vincent had it much more difficult than he did. This Vincent's Anna was killed. As was Morgan, Remy and Jessie. Vincent had been to this parallel universe once before and saw the burial.

"I need someone to die in my place while I fake my death. The person trying to kill me is  _very_  good," Vincent said.

The other Vincent nodded, "…Alright. I'll do it on one condition."

"Name it."

"I get to pretend to be you for a day so as to see my family one last time," stetson-Vincent said wistfully.

"…Deal."

* * *

"So you say you're an illusionist?" Vincent asked curiously.

He and his other self had found an illusionist. They sat in the backroom of a tavern while they met with her.

"I'm the best," the redhead said shortly.

"Prove it," said stetson-Vincent, the only words he'd spoken the entire time.

The redhead, Crimson, closed her eyes. In the blink of an eye, she wasn't there. She'd vanished!

"As I said, I'm the best," she said reappearing.

Vincent nodded, "If you betray me, I'll kill you. That being said, I'm Vincent, and he's Vincent. Pleasure to do business with you."

Crimson's eyes widened, "Vincent you said? Surely not,  _the_ Vincent?"

"The one and only," Vincent bowed, taking his hat off while bowing.

The girl laughed, "Boy, have I got a story to tell you!"

* * *

"Let's run through the plan once more," Vincent said as his conspirators gathered around.

"The plan begins with me sneaking Stetson over here inside the camp," Vincent moved his wooden V across their diagram. "Crimson will sneak in at the same time. We'll meet in my tent where we'll make the switch. Crimson will use her magic to disguise me and Stetson as arranged, me as the Yurick persona and Stetson as me. I will use warp powder to escape to where Henry is at where I'll receive further aid.

"Meanwhile, Stetson will mingle with everyone, easily able to fool them. He is me after all. Crimson will scatter and be 'caught' robbing a nearby noble. She'll be put in the prison where the Valmese army will attack soon after and she'll be freed. Crimson," Vincent looked at her. They'd had a discussion about what she was supposed to do. "It'll be your choice as to whether or not you join up, but meeting your family would be a good idea. But back to the plan, Stetson will be challenged by Jenson to a battle. I've arranged for it, he only knows what I've told him. Jenson thinks I am going to sacrifice myself to save the lives of my friends and family. He'll stop pursuing after that.

"With our tracks covered, I have left a letter for my family and Princess Lissa. In the letter for the Princess, I've told her I'm not really dead. I have a feeling she might not join up should she think the Tactician of Insanity was dead. Yurick, being me, will find some friends. Ricken and Maribelle probably…" Vincent wondered aloud. "Maybe that swordsman I've been hearing about…the one with blue hair. Anyway, Crimson, you're to free Syrenne from the dungeons of Ylisse, check to see if  _that_ prisoner is there as well. Then report back to me at our arranged meeting point. Any questions?"

Crimson nodded her head, "Do I have to save this Syrenne?"

Vincent nodded and Crimson sighed.

Vincent, or rather Stetson as he was being called, raised a hand, "So I lose on purpose to Jenson?"

"He's got poison. I've arranged for it to be quick and painless," Vincent said.

"Well, let's go fake a death," Stetson said. He fingered the stone that hung around his neck. He now had the Outrealm Stone to stop his paradox of being there.

* * *

Anna glared at Vincent in the tent, "You could have told me some of this."

Vincent shook his head, "I couldn't risk it. Besides, I found our daughter and son in the meantime. Doesn't that make up for it?"

Anna nodded, "Yes…it does. Even if one of them tried to kill you."

Vincent shrugged, "Don't hold it against him. He's had a hard time, Crimson can tell you some other time. Though there's something I've been wondering, when you gave birth to Anna, is there anything you haven't told me?"

Anna looked down, "Well…you had just come back to life. I didn't want you to worry…Anna's twin…didn't make it."

Vincent nodded, "I expected as much."

"So why did you suddenly collapse?" Anna said with curiosity.

"Ever since I went through the Outrealm Gate, I've been having these sort of fits. I don't really know what they are, but they've been getting better…" Vincent trailed off.

"Daddy!"

Vincent looked toward the tent entrance and saw his daughter Anna running toward him. He stretched his arms out and hugged her.

Anna looked at her family indignantly, "I  _told_ you he'd be back!"


	19. Something to Fight For

**Part 3**

Lissa watched Vincent leave with his family after the battle wistfully. She knew he would arrive eventually, he'd said so in his letter. Only he could be so clever to fake his death so well. Lissa certainly hadn't been expecting it.

The Princess looked out across the battleground. Valmese and Feroxi soldiers were busy burning the bodies.

_Chrom…_

Lissa planned to speak with Jenson later to find out if he knew why her brother had been acting strange. The Chrom she knew wouldn't have ever considered this war. Something told her that he wasn't in his right mind, this war hadn't exactly seemed to go to plan. Valm was winning quite easily.

But The Princess had bigger things to worry about. A true opponent was on the horizon. Lord Frederick, The Sunderer, last of the Four Horsemen, commander of The Wolves. He was on his way to challenge Valm, and Lissa didn't want to fight her friend.

_War turns friends to foes. There's a reason Emm hated war…_

Lissa clutched her tome tightly. Only time would tell.

* * *

Jenson sat down with his plate of food in the morning. Ignoring every look he got from the other soldiers, he began to eat by himself.

"Good morning!" a voice said.

Jenson looked up as Syrenne sat down across from him. He nodded to her and they ate quietly. No one else sat down at their table.

"Do you think a man can be forgiven Syrenne?" Jenson suddenly asked.

"Depends on who's doing the forgiving," Syrenne said.

Jenson nodded, silently agreeing. He absent mindedly pulled out a small vial of liquid and began to play with it in one hand while his mind wandered.

"What's in there?" Syrenne's voice bringing him back to reality.

"Poison," Jenson simply said.

"…Are you going to poison me?" Syrenne asked seriously.

Jenson shook his head, "No, I was considering poisoning myself."

Syrenne stared at him in shock, "Why!?"

Jenson shrugged, "Not like I have much to live for. My family hates me, my sister is a completely different person and only one person in the entire army seems to want to even be near me."

"That's no excuse for suicide," the orange haired woman said sternly.

"It's a comforting thought," Jenson said.

"Surely your father doesn't hate you?"

"He's not my father. He's Vincent," Jenson said darkly.

"He may be from a different timeline, but he's still your father," Syrenne said.

"Not to me. I can never look at him without thinking of him torturing me. It may be from an aborted future, but I can still remember it. And that doesn't change a thing," Jenson said.

"Give it more time, don't lose hope," Syrenne said.

Jenson glanced at the vial in his hand and slowly put it in a pocket, "I guess you're right. We'll see what happens."

* * *

_Jenson advanced on his sister with a knife, deaf to her begging._

" _Jenson! Why are you doing this!" she screamed._

_Jenson didn't reply. He couldn't._

" _Jenson!" she shouted. "Get a hold of yourself!"_

_He quickly disarmed her and held a knife to her throat. He bowed his head thrust the blade forward-_

"No!" Jenson sat bolt upright in his bed.

_I thought I was done with nightmares. Damn you Vincent, you should have killed me…_

"Bad dream?" Crimson asked from his tent door.

Jenson looked over at his sister. She'd changed, Crimson looked even more like Anna now. She wore her hair a bit differently and carried herself in a different way, but other than she looked just like her mother.

"What do you think?" Jenson said bitterly.

"They'll pass, you know they will," Crimson said.

"Doesn't change the present much, now does it? Vincent made a mistake in letting me live."

"Oh, shut up. Deal with it. What happened to the brother I knew?" Crimson said irritated.

"What happened to the sister I knew?" Jenson shot back. "We've both made choices. Some we can't take back."

Crimson stood there silently, "Ten years is a long time, isn't it?"

Jenson nodded, "Good night Crimson. The sooner each day passes means the sooner this war finishes and I can leave this army."

Crimson frowned, but left.

* * *

"So, Kellam, will you fight with us now that Colby has freed your family?" Remy said.

Kellam nodded, "I will serve. I will fight those who took my family from me."

Remy nodded and looked toward his father. To Remy's displeasure, Vincent had refused to become general of the Valmese army.

"So now what's the plan? Frederick is marching on us, he'll be here before long," Remy said. "Then all that's left is to kill Chrom."

"Killing Chrom would be a mistake," Jenson said quietly from the corner he stood in. Like it or not, he knew a lot about the Ylissean army.

"And why is that?" Remy said with venom. He'd never forgive his…brother.

"Chrom is being controlled. I don't know who controls him, but he isn't doing this of his free will," Jenson said. Remy couldn't help but notice Lissa perk up from her usual attitude she had recently.

"And we should believe you why exactly?" Remy said.

"Because it's true," Jenson mumbled.

"What one person says doesn't make it true. We can't put faith in just one person," Remy said.

Jenson sighed, "I suppose that makes sense. But I don't give a damn." He walked out of the meeting.

Vincent glanced at Remy briefly before motioning him to continue. No one noticed Lowell slip out after Jenson.

* * *

Jenson walked toward his tent. He was tired of everyone's constant doubting of him. He was tired of the looks he got from everyone except Crimson and Syrenne.

He was tired of everything.

"Hey! Jenson!" a voice cried from behind him. Jenson paid it no mind, it wasn't a woman's voice, nor Vincent's. Probably another Jenson.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Jenson's curiosity got the better of him and looked over his shoulder to see the Duke of Garuvega approaching.

_Oh great._

"Damn you walk fast," the Duke said breathing heavily.

"When there's always someone trying to kill you, you always need to move as fast as you can. What do you want?" Jenson said bluntly.

"You're the one who saved me when I was trying to kill The Dynast King, aren't you? I just wanted to thank you, as well as ask you why you saved me," Lowell said.

"I saved you because…" Jenson trailed off. Why had he saved him? Jenson had no reason to save the Duke. "…You needed help. You were up against huge odds, and yet you still tried. And a fate worse than death awaited you if you had been caught, a fate that I had experienced. I didn't think I could sit by and watch."

"But why didn't you interfere sooner and save my sister?" Lowell asked. It wasn't an accusation, it was just curiosity.

"Saving both of you would be suspicious. So I saved you, but I did make sure she didn't die. I kept her alive in case you came for her," Jenson said.

Lowell nodded, "I'll forever be in debt to you. And for the record, I believe you about Chrom. Your explanation makes sense."

"I…thank you Lowell. It means a lot to have someone care and believe me," Jenson grinned slightly.

Lowell smirked, "I'll see you around Jenson. Take care."

Jenson nodded and Lowell departed.

_I think I just made a friend._

* * *

"Colby, how did you find Kellam's family?" Jessie said eagerly.

The older man laughed, "I can't take all the credit, I have some of my lads looking out for things like this. Secret forts and such. Good for robbing."

"You lads?" Jessie asked.

"Some of my pirates, girl by the name of Silver deserves the credit. As soon as she found out where Kellam's wife and kid were she told me," Colby said proudly.

"She seems efficient," Jessie observed.

Colby laughed in a way only a pirate can, "I better agree with you, or she'd chop my feet off and I'd need to get myself some wooden legs!"

"She'd…do that?" Jessie said skeptically.

"She's my daughter, she has that right. But Silver's a good kid, may even see her before this is all over. She hinted I might be seeing her soon, loves surprises, that one does," Colby said fondly.

"I guess I never expected you to have a daughter," Jessie said.

"Most don't expect it, though she's much more like her mother than me. Likes to pick fights and much more the pirate than gentleman like me," Colby smirked. "I'll introduce you if I see her."

* * *

Jenson sat in a tree that overlooked the battlefield. Some Ylisseans had decided to come out of hiding and challenge the Valmese army. Probably the remnants of his army in fact.

He clutched the tiny vial of poison in his hand tightly. But today was not the day for that, he decided. Battle called.

Tucking the vial away, he jumped from the tree. It was only a short distance to the ground, so he suffered no repercussions. His brown trench coat fluttered in the wind. Closing his eyes, he felt the wind brush against his skin.

"This is what I want," he muttered to himself. "To live on the plains of Ylisse. Alone."

Jenson heard a trumpet sound. Opening his eyes, he saw the army assembling. Time to go.

_Or I can stay here for a few more minutes. No one'll miss me._

And that's exactly what he did.

* * *

_A few minutes later…_

Jenson immersed himself with the Valmese troops that were slightly behind the front lines. He then weaved his way through toward the front lines. His knives were ready. But right before his destination, he hesitated.

_These are Ylisseans…I know them…_

_No time for moral qualms Jenson, you have a job to do._

_A job from who? My good for nothing father? I don't owe anyone this._

_Your sister is fighting here. So's that girl Syrenne and her brother. I'd say you have something to fight for._

_But against my former comrades?_

_Everyone who respected you died the day you turned. Don't expect any friendliness from the opposition._

Jenson nodded absently. Taking a deep breath, flipping the dagger into a thief's carry, he switched to battle mode.

Running forward, he attacked the first blue coated soldier. A jab to the neck was all that was needed and the man fell with a gurgle.

Jenson spun around, knifing the next man in the neck as well. An arrow flew over Jenson's shoulder hitting a man behind him. Quickly locating the attacker, Jenson threw his knife at the man. In stuck into his shoulder as he screamed. Jenson ignored him, someone else would finish him off.

The Spymaster aimed a kick at a fighter's legs. Feeling his foot connect with the man, Jenson took advantage and rammed his curved knife into the man's heart several times for good measure. He let the corpse fall.

Several more soldiers fell to the bite of his blade. Jenson was like a tornado. Devastating. Quick. Powerful. Clever. Strategic.

Uncontrollable.

It didn't take long for Jenson to realize that he was in the middle of enemy lines. And the few Valmese that had ridden his wake were being cut down. He was alone.

"Shit," he muttered. Jenson looked for an exit of some sort, but tall armored knights blocked his way. Apparently, they'd realized he couldn't fight knights as well as regular soldiers.

Jenson leapt at the nearest one. They weren't expecting that, and in response he drove his knife through the visor of the knight. The Spymaster spun back as a lance entered his vision. Barely evading it, he took to the ground to avoid whatever other weapons were swung at him. Jenson jumped back up along right next to another knight.

Making a split second decision, Jenson tackled the knight. Falling like a rock, the man collapsed from his massive weight, unable to get up again. The Spymaster fixed that with a quick stab to the neck through a gap between the breastplate and helmet.

Standing up, he counted seven more knights left. Three approached him, the other four keeping back slightly.

_Not good._

Jenson tried a kick to the knees of the middle knight, but the armor only hurt him and his attack had not affect. His reward was a gauntleted punch from the left knight in the stomach. Thankfully, it dropped him to the ground instead of leaving him standing. Otherwise a sword would have parted his head from his shoulders.

Jenson knew his only options were to run or to be clever. Running wasn't an option, where would he go? He was surrounded by an army. Though the rest of the soldiers seemed to decide to leave the knights to deal with The Spymaster.

"Not good…" he whispered.

Taking a deep breath, he jumped towards the knight in the middle, swinging his feet in the process. The kick connected with the man's helmet, and while it didn't hurt him, it surprised him and knocked him backward a few feet. Jenson jabbed his knife toward the knight, aiming for the eye slit. He missed, and the knife shattered on impact.

Swearing, he deftly pulled out another knife and tried again. This time he was successful, the screams of the knight were loud.

_One down, six to go._

How he was going to handle six more, he didn't know. Jenson gasped for air, he hadn't realized how tired he was. Not good. Not good at all.

But he persisted. Swinging his knife arm in a wide arc, he stabbed for one of the two knights. Blocking it with his spear, the Ylissean whacked Jenson with the butt of his spear. The Spymaster's legs buckled and he fell to his knees. But Jenson was ready for this, and he rolled to the side.

Only to come in contact with the other four armored knights he had forgotten about. A sword swung down upon him and he jumped to the side as quickly as he could. Not quickly enough though, the blade struck the outside of his left arm.

_Thank Naga it wasn't my knife arm._

Jenson jumped at one of the two knights that still stood separate. Whether it was by the will of Naga, Jenson landed a critical blow and happened to strike into a small crevice in the knight's armor, sending him to the ground. A priest ran towards him, staff aloft.

_Shit!_

Jenson tackled the frail old man to the ground and killed him. The Spymaster made the mistake of looking at the man's face. He just killed a defenseless old man!

_I have become…too cruel._

But Jenson couldn't dwell on things like that now, he had five more knights to kill and worry about.

The Spymaster gripped his arm painfully. Damn that hurt! One of the knights took advantage of his lapse in focus and struck him across the face with the flat of his blade. Flung to the ground, Jenson blinked several times, barely able to see.

He suddenly felt a metal hand clamp around his neck, lifting him off the ground. Attempting to blink through his blurry vision, Jenson saw it was one of the knights. Laughing, the man pulled his sword back…

Jenson felt himself fall to the ground. Quite painfully too. But so did the knight, though he was dead so it didn't seem very painful.

Looking up, Jenson saw Syrenne, accompanied by Lowell. The Duke extended his hand to Jenson, "Up you get."

"Thanks," mumbled Jenson.

"What're friends for?" Lowell smirked. "Now we have work to do."

_Friends…_

Jenson grabbed his knife from the ground and got into position. Syrenne looked at him worriedly, "Careful."

"I'm…just getting started," he said tiredly, though fighting to keep his smirk on his face.

Lowell made the first move. He dashed up to the nearest armored knight and tried what Jenson failed at, kicking the armored soldier in the leg. But Lowell succeeded and the knight fell to the ground. Syrenne was there in an instant, cleaving the man's head off with an armorslayer.

_Clever…_

Jenson didn't want to look weak, so he ran forward to distract the other three knights while Syrenne and Lowell took care of the fourth.

Deflecting a sword, barely, Jenson began his task. A lance shot forward in an effort to wound Jenson. It failed, but jumping out of the way meant Jenson was now in danger of the third knight's sword. Said sword clipped Jenson's shoulder, but he bit his lip and didn't cry out.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lowell and Syrenne in the process of finishing off the knight. That look distracted him from seeing the knight with a lance whip out a javelin and throw it at Syrenne.

"No!" Jenson shouted. Several things happened at once, Lowell turned to see why Jenson was shouting, Syrenne killed the knight and the javelin struck Syrenne.

"Jenson! Help her!" Lowell screamed as he took up the armorslayer and attacked the knights with vigor.

Jenson ran to her side, trying to think of a solution. She was losing blood fast, not good!

Then he remembered that priest. The staff!

Jenson scrambled to get the heal staff. He knew how to use them, his mother had taught him that. Though it'd been a while.

"Work, damn you, work!" Jenson swore as he held the staff above Syrenne's wound. Healing energy radiated from the globe of the staff and Syrenne's wound began to close.

"We've got to go!" Lowell screamed.

"Don't you think I know that!" Jenson shouted back, slowly picking up Syrenne. "These knights have been a problem for me too!"

"No,  _that_!" Lowell pointed briefly before reengaging the knight. Glancing away from the knight who now had one less arm, Jenson saw something that made him realize Lowell's fear.

On the hill to the side of the armies, stood a man in black armor. Surrounded by men dressed in similar fashion, all well equipped with the ease only veterans had. The Wolves. The replacement of the Shepherds.

And at the front, holding a huge hammer aloft, Lord Frederick, The Sunderer.

"ATTACK!" he roared and spurred his horse forward.


	20. The Four Horsemen: Part Four

"Frederick's charge scattered us. Our army's morale is low, thousands are dead. We need a plan," Aremist said. He was one of the only people in the tent that wasn't supporting an injury. Syrenne wasn't even there due to her injuries from the previous day.

"And I suppose this is the moment when you look at me in the conversation?" Vincent said with sarcasm.

Indeed a few heads were already turned toward him, but now the rest of them did.

"Just charge the fuckin' bastards," Vincent groaned. He'd been stabbed through the leg with a spear and was in a foul mood.

"I think we can be a bit more civilized than that," Remy said, eyebrows raised.

"He's right," Jenson suddenly said. "Frederick will be expecting everything but a direct charge. He thinks he knows Vincent. And now we'll prove him wrong."

Jenson's remark got more head turns than Vincent's, but a few nodded.

"Makes sense," Lowell said, backing up Jenson. "Frederick is a tactician too, and a damn good one. He'll know just about possible point to approach from here. This is his turf, not ours." Lowell got more head nods than Jenson.

_They'll never trust me._

* * *

"Milord, your orders?" Quinn said.

Frederick frowned, "Hmm, they're smarter than I thought they'd be. Meet their charge. If we hit hard enough, we may be able to get them to retreat. After that, we'll follow with an ambush. We can win, numbers are meaningless."

Alastair smiled, "Indeed milord, your tactics shall prevail through this conflict."

Angela frowned, "I still don't understand this battle. Surrender seems to be the only logical choice here."

Louis shook his head, his slicked back deep yellow hair fluttering as he did, "We do as we're ordered to. No further questions."

Frederick nodded, "You four are to return to Ylisstol. I'd prefer to have someone competent, should I fail here, to defend the castle and our king."

"You sure you'll be alright here on your own milord? My rapier is yours to use," Quinn said, adjusting his trickster hat. It was Quinn's prized possession.

"I'll be fine. Under the order of our King, Naga has blessed my weapon and armor. I am invincible," Frederick said confidently.

Quinn and Louis nodded. Alastair shrugged and Angela still looked uncertain, but made no comment.

Louis and Angela mounted their horses, Quinn riding with Angela. Alastair mounted his wyvern and turned to his lord, "Good luck, milord."

* * *

Aremist calmly drew his silver blade and stabbed a mage while he was distracted. Spinning on his feet, he parried a blow from a spear holding knight. The man put up little resistance, and Aremist cut him down several seconds later.

"Milord! You must come! He's a demon!" screamed an out of breath soldier to Aremist.

"Who is? Soldier, speak!" Aremist commanded.

"The Sunderer!" The soldier was actually whimpering. Now Aremist really had to see this with his own eyes.

And as it happened to be, if Aremist were in the soldier's place, he'd certainly be whimpering after seeing that horrific display.

* * *

"Ready to kill a Horseman?" Jenson said with a smirk.

Lowell rolled his eyes, "Shouldn't be too tricky."

"This one might be different," Syrenne said, her accent matching Lowell's.

_Damn Garuvegans and their confusing accents._

"Do we have a plan?" Jenson said as he watched Frederick. The man rode a dark brown warhorse, covered in armor. But that didn't stop the horse from moving quicker than all the light armored cavalry. Then Frederick himself was covered head to toe with metal. In his hand was a hammer with a long pole that enabled much greater range.

"Of course not. We're part of the Posse, what the hell do you expect? Well thought out plans? That everything will go perfectly?" Lowell snorted, "We'll get to Frederick and get our asses kicked. Watch."

"Dammit Lowell, thanks for the vote of confidence," Syrenne swore.

Jenson laughed, twirling his stiletto in his hand, "No better time than the present!"

The three ran toward Frederick with a cocky stride. He must have heard them approaching (especially given no one in their right mind would approach Frederick) and he spun his horse on the spot.

"Jenson," came Frederick's rough voice from within the metal helmet.

Jenson responded with meeting Frederick's gaze.

"You would betray your king?" The Sunderer shouted. "The one who saw fit to trust you when no one else did?"

"He's being controlled Frederick," said Jenson harshly. "I will not bend my knee to a puppet master who I don't know."

"Then you have decreed your fate," Frederick yelled and spurred his horse forward with mighty speed. He leaned over the side of his horse that Jenson was on and before The Spymaster could react, he smashed Jenson with his hammer.

Jenson was thrown backward farther than most would think possible. As soon as his head hit the ground, he blacked out.

* * *

Vincent jumped in the way of Frederick's horse and let loose a spout of flame. The horse reared up and almost threw Frederick off. Almost.

"Ah, the tactician shows himself," Frederick said.

Vincent smirked and tipped his hat, "Ready to feel the heat?" The Spymaster snapped his fingers and a ball of flame appeared above them.

Frederick spun his hammer in his hand expertly, "That burning sensation you feel, it's called arrogance. Allow me to relieve you from the pain."

Vincent laughed, "What, too hot to handle?"

"I'm just warming up," and with that Frederick charged.

Vincent spun in a circle, his trench coat fluttering in the wind as he shot several fireballs at the charging horse. Frederick  _deflected_ them with his hammer.

"Im…possible," Vincent whispered. Then he began to laugh, "Bring on the fire!" The Spymaster thrust his hands out in front of him, palms facing towards himself. A wall of fire formed in front of him.

Frederick diverted his horse from hitting the wall of flames. The Sunderer jumped from the warhorse and smashed his hammer against the wall. It broke, like glass.

"Sonuva-" Vincent began, but he was cut off by the face full of fire he got. "Time to turn up the heat…" he whispered.

Frederick stood over Vincent as he lay on the ground. With one fluid motion, he lifted the hammer up…

And Syrenne's sword smashed against his armor, having no effect! "What the fuck?" she said surprised.

That gave Vincent time to roll to the side before Frederick could strike. He sprung up, "Burn in hell!" A column of fire shot from his hand and hit Frederick in the chest.

And had no effect.

"My armor and hammer were blessed by the goddess herself! Your puny attacks can't hurt me," Frederick laughed.

"Shit!" Vincent swore as he tried to conjure another spell, but Frederick stabbed at him with his hammer, throwing him back. Syrenne jumped back and retreated as far as she could.

"Frederick!"

The Sunderer's head turned to the new voice. A woman's voice.

Lissa's.

"Why Frederick? Why?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"…" the knight didn't say anything.

"Would you attack one of those whom you were charged to protect?" Lissa said.

"…" Frederick only lifted his hammer in response, though it wasn't nearly as quick as he'd been before.

"So be it," Lissa said. Brandishing her tome, light flashing from her fingers. "If your armor is blessed by a goddess, then perhaps a tome with similar circumstances will prevail."

Holding the Book of Naga aloft, Lissa chanted the incantation and a ball of light shot towards Frederick. He swung his hammer to deflect in, but instead of flying in the other direction, the spell exploded, covering them both in a smoky fog.

Frederick roared and ran towards Lissa. The Princess ducked the blow, barely. Casting with a speed that was faster than what Vincent was capable of, she hit Frederick in the back, blasting off some of his armor.

The Sunderer grunted painfully, he turned around only to get hit by more light.

Frederick collapsed to the ground in intense pain. Lissa walked over to him and chuckled weakly, "You never were one for resistance, were you?"

Frederick laughed, though Lissa could tell it was painful, "Milady…I applaud you. You have come far."

"Frederick…why have you stood for this? This war is awful! I can't believe my brother would do this!"

"Princess…both he and I were being controlled by the true enemy. I was too weak to resist, but the king has regained his true self for brief moments. But…the only way I know of to break the spell…is to kill the one whom it is cast upon," Frederick said. "Thank you…for freeing me. The end is in sight for you Princess, I wish you luck." Frederick the Wary grabbed his liege lady's hand.

"Frederick…sniff…I wish this wasn't the way it had to be…" Lissa cried.

"Princess…no tears, it's…unfitting for a future Queen," the knight smiled. His eyes began to close, "Goodbye…I hope you have…more luck saving…Chrom than I did…"

Lissa felt the tight grip of a man who'd always been there for her throughout the majority of her life lessen and fall limp.

* * *

Syrenne picked up Jenson carefully, the majority of his ribs were broken. Lowell was picking up Vincent, who after being healed by Lissa (before she fought Frederick) collapsed into one of his fits.

Pouring an elixir down his throat as best she could, Syrenne carried Jenson back as best she could. She glanced out at the Princess crying over her opponent's body.

_He didn't deserve this. This is another man's fate. A man who's death is just upon the horizon…_


	21. The Four Horsemen: Part Five

**Endgame**

Jenson gazed at the small vial in his hand. It was a cruel vial, daring Jenson to take it with each glance. Pale green liquid swooshed about inside.

Jenson clenched his fist. The vial wouldn't break, he'd gotten one that'd be resistant to most anything. But as long as he had this vial, he wouldn't rest easy knowing he had the ability to kill himself at any time.

Taking a deep breath, Jenson looked at the rising sun. The city of Ylisstol stood in front of it. That was their destination. That was the stage of their next battle.

_Not a cloud in the sky…Beautiful day for the end to a war._

Taking another look at the vial, The Spymaster swore and uncapped it. His hand trembled furiously as he tilted the vial…

And poured it on the ground. Within a few seconds the grass shriveled up around where he'd dumped it.

Throwing the glass bottle on the ground with disgust, Jenson walked away. It was almost as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. That tiny vial had been the last thing he'd owned that was previously his father's.

And Jenson smiled, and began to whistle.

* * *

"Milord," the four said in unison as they bowed before their King.

"Rise," Chrom said from atop his throne. The spear Gungnir was in his hand, and he was fully armored and ready for battle. "As you know, my four Horsemen have either turned against me or been killed. Now I lack generals, and since you were Frederick's top generals, I have decided to appoint you four as the new Four Horsemen."

"Angela," the King turned to the Valkyrie who had tome and staff in hand. She had dark green hair that was often described as the color of grass.

"Louis," Chrom looked at the Paladin, armored with red plate mail holding a bow, sword on his belt. His yellow hair was slicked back and he wore a jeweled circlet around his head. The large man would have been better suited as a General rather than a Paladin given his bulk.

"Quinn," The Dynast King locked eyes with the Trickster whose brown hair hung in a ponytail covered by his beloved hat. He wore a brown cape that had seen better days.

"And Alastair," Chrom finally turned to the Wyvern Lord. The man's wyvern sat behind him, paying as strict attention as its owner. The red haired man's hand gripped his spear tightly subconsciously.

"You four are the most capable for this position, do not let me down. You are dismissed," Chrom said and the four left the throne room.

* * *

"Why were we promoted?" Quinn said with disgust. "I don't want this job."

"I think every other general is dead," Louis said lightly. They knew they awaited that same fate. But they had sworn themselves to Ylisse, and that meant to fight as their King commanded.

"We need to prepare. Valm will attack at midday probably, when the sun isn't in their eyes," Alastair said gruffly. He was the oldest out of all of them.

"How many Wolves survived Sir Frederick's defeat?" Angela asked. She was the most inexperienced, but one of the strongest mages Ylisse had at the present moment.

"Not many. Maybe thirty?" Louis said scratching his chin.

"Quinn, you'll take control of those thirty and try an ambush of their leader from the side," Alastair said. He was the unspoken leader. "Louis, you'll take charge of our archers. Direct them to officer hunting. With the confusion we'll stand a better chance." He didn't say that that still meant no chance. "Angela, you're to lead the main force against them. Stay in the back and attack with your Bolting tome though. I shall take our flying units and do quick strikes at their army. But I'll be the one in charge of guarding the gate. Does anyone not understand?" Alastair asked roughly.

They all shook their heads and the three walked off to the normal barracks whereas Alastair went to the separate barracks for the winged units.

"I don't like this. The Valmese aren't bad people, we shouldn't be fighting them," Angela said quietly.

"Orders are orders," Quinn said slowly, but firmly.

"…I don't like it either," Louis said to the other two's shock. He was usually the one most on board with Ylissean loyalty.

"Even you Louis?" Quinn said exasperatedly.

"It's not right. We invaded without cause," Louis frowned.

"Valm attacked us in the last war. It's called payback," Quinn said, rolling his eyes.

"That doesn't make it right," Angela said, frowning at Quinn.

"I don't care what the reason is," Quinn said. "I fight for my country. And hell, I don't have anywhere to go if I abandon it. Got no home beside the barracks."

Louis nodded, "Understandable. But know that my choice of what to do is my own."

"You're not seriously considering of defecting!?" Quinn said, a bit too loudly.

"I will make that choice when the time comes," Louis said with a neutral expression.

* * *

"Well…this place looks like a ghost town."

It didn't matter who said it, because they were all thinking it. All the residents of Ylisstol had boarded up their houses and pretended like they didn't exist.

The Posse was at the front of the army on the edge of the city. They were going to lead the charge into their last battle.

And they would have begun too, if it weren't for a meddling pirate.

"Oi! Pops!" shouted a woman at the top of her lungs.

Everyone turned at once (even those who were obviously not parents) to see a tall woman dressed like a pirate. The most comparable person she was dressed to was Captain Colby.

"Silver? Damn me over bloody hell, didn't think you'd make it!" Captain Colby shouted jovially.

"Hah! And miss this? Biggest brawl of the whole year!" the woman named Silver said with a pirate laugh. She swung her huge axe, "I came prepared, brought the biggest axe ya had, pops!"

"Her axe is bigger than his," Aremist muttered aloud gazing at the two giant axes that logically couldn't have been lifted.

"Oi! What the hell did ya say, ya damn blueblood?" Silver walked over to Aremist angrily. The Pirate pushed him over, not gently.

"Ah! I'm sorry, don't hurt me," Aremist said with a rush.

"Hah!" Silver exclaimed. "Just like every other blueblood."

"Now, now, Silver, that's the crown prince of Valm. More respect, laddie," Colby frowned.

Silver stiffened at her father's discipline and she bowed to the prince, "Forgive my actions, your worshipness. I…wasn't thinking straight."

Aremist got up quickly, trying to regain his princely dignity, "You're…uh, forgiven."

The pirate girl got up and made sure to stay far away from Aremist, "So what's the plan pops?"

Colby laughed and simply said, "Violence."

"My favorite," Silver cracked her knuckles.

"Alright, this is our last battle," Aremist said, his princely dignity regained. "The last of Ylisse's army will try to stop us with all they've got. We outnumber them. We outpower them. We outsmart them. We will win, but the casualties will be high. But we've attacked castles before! And we have won! We defeated Ylisse at Ferox. We defeated Ylisse at Plegia. And we can do it again!

"We are Valm! We turned an invasion by Ylisse into an invasion by Valm! And now it's time to end this, once and for all! Comrades, brothers, friends, soldiers of Valm! Now is the time that we topple The Dynast King and stop this infernal war! Today, we fight for justice! Today, we fight for a better tomorrow!" Aremist raised his sword up to the sky and the army joined him by raising their weapons to the sky. The Posse cheered as well.

"Time to fight," Vincent said, cracking his knuckles.

* * *

Louis watched as the army approached forward. Tightening his grip on his bow, he murmured, "Fire."

The archers he was in charge of took aim and fired. A swarm of arrows flew from the castle…and hit the center of the Valmese army. The archers continuously fired after that.

"Naga, what am I doing?" Louis whispered to himself. He shook his head sharply, as if to throw the thought from his mind.

Louis looked at each face of the men he commanded. He didn't know a single one. Each had a face full of tension, anger or the calmness that only a veteran can possess.

Loyal Ylisseans.

_Unlike me._

Louis said loudly, "Men, I apologize in advance."

The nearby soldiers turned to look at him in confusion. The nearest was stabbed by Louis' sword. Not a killing blow, but it would incapacitate the archer for the rest of the fight.

"Sir! What is the meaning of this!" one soldier exclaimed.

"Ylisse is wrong. We shouldn't be serving a dastard of a King anymore. This war has accomplished nothing, and I no longer want to contribute!" Louis said, his red cape blowing in the wind.

The soldiers hesitated, and that was the time that Louis needed. He spurred his horse and made a break for it. After a few moments, several arrows began to sail past his head.

_Naga, I pray for you to save me. Save this traitorous soul._

* * *

Quinn had his back up against the side of a building. He looked around the corner to see the group of commanders in the Valmese army.

The Trickster watched as a soldier ran up to the Prince of Valm, "Sir! There's confusion within the ranks of the Ylisseans!"

Quinn held a hand to signal The Wolves to wait, this wasn't good. The battle was advancing much too quickly.

It was time for a new plan of attack.

"Fall back for the moment. We need a new plan," Quinn said to the nearby Wolves.

* * *

"We need to destroy this gate quicker," Aremist said as he watched the battering ram strike the gates of the castle repeatedly.

"They're warded against magic. I'm working on it," Vincent said. He had his hand held high, doing something. Aremist had no idea what he was doing, but if Vincent said it was helping, then it probably was.

"Ahah!" Vincent exclaimed and it took Aremist a several minutes to figure out. But he finally noticed the hinges on the massive doors slowly melting. Slowly, but surely. "Crimson!"

Crimson walked over to her father, "What?"

"It's time for  _that_ assignment," Vincent said, putting emphasis on the 'that.'

Crimson hesitated for a moment as if trying to remember which  _that_  assignment Vincent was talking about. Then her eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Alright your highness, ready to fight?" Vincent said with a grin. "Because these hinges will last perhaps ten more seconds."

Sure enough, the battering ram was pulled back, and the men holding it charged once again. Only this time, the doors crumbled backward like a child's tower of blocks.

And vast numbers of Ylisseans began streaming out.

* * *

Louis swore on impulse as he saw the gate break down. Then he remembered that he was riding for his life at the moment. The gate may even prove an apt distraction.

"Louis!"

_Who would be calling my name-_

The Paladin saw Angela enter his vision.

_Damn!_

"Louis! Why are you not at your post?" Angela called amidst sending a bolt of lightning expertly and accurately into the mass of Valmese soldiers.

"I-" Louis began, but was cut off by his pursuers.

Angela watched as many archers surrounded The Paladin. "What is the meaning of this?!" she said firmly.

"He has decided to betray us, milady," said the soldier who appeared to be in charge.

"…" Angela looked at Louis with an expression he could not interpret. "Leave him to me. The rest of you go back to fighting."

The soldiers hesitated, but nodded and left.

"Louis…why?" Angela asked.

"I'm tired of it all Angela, all the pain, the suffering. I don't want to be a part of it anymore, and I want it to end," Louis said, his exhaustion creeping into his voice.

"Very well. As a General of Ylisse, it is my duty to stop you then," Angela said calmly.

But there was a brief moment of hesitation in her voice. And Louis noticed it.

"And as it is mine to convince you the atrocities of this war," The Paladin said.

"We shall see," The Valkyrie said. And with that she flung a bolt of lightning.

* * *

Crimson killed the guard just like she'd killed the last three. A stab to the solar plexus, each man fell to the ground, unable to scream. All of them were dead, but their minds didn't know it yet.

Cleaning off her knife on the man's shirt as he tried to breath in air, she continued along the hallway.

Crimson knew her way after all, she'd broken Syrenne out of this prison several months ago.

The Illusionist found the one cell with a prisoner. Quickly and quietly, she picked the lock on the cell door. The metal door opened with a  _creak._

The prisoner stirred as they heard the creak. Crimson knelt before the prisoner, "I'm sorry it took so long milady. Had I known of your presence here, I would have freed you sooner."

The female prisoner got up weakly, "You're here now, and that's what matters." She stepped into the light of the torch, her blue hair tangled and much longer than it should have been. "Rise."

Crimson stood up. The prisoner asked, "What of the King?"

Crimson shrugged, "The Valmese army is attacking Ylisstol as we speak. King Chrom will soon fall."

"I want to speak to him," she said firmly.

"Milady, Princess Lissa is already here. If she can't convince him, neither can you. Besides, he's being controlled. You're safest staying out of the way and escaping to cover. Please, don't be heroic and try and fight or anything stupid like that," Crimson urged.

The woman hesitated, "Fine. Go and fight for your army."

Crimson nodded and left. The woman peeked out of her cell to see if she was gone. Seeing that she was, the prisoner made her way to the armory. And she was looking for a special sword.

Princess Kjelle was looking for Falchion.

* * *

"Angela! Listen to me!" Louis cried as a fireball missed him by a breath.

The Valkyrie had adopted a stony expression and ignored him. Raising her hand, she flung a bolt of thunder at the Paladin. This time he didn't dodge in time.

Louis was thrown from his horse by the force of the magic. Thankfully, his armor had been created to stop magical attacks from melting it, so he was safe from liquid metal. It still hurt like hell though.

Angela stood over his body that lay upon the ground amidst the fighting armies.

"I'm…sorry Louis. I know Ylisse is wrong, but Lord Frederick wouldn't have wanted us to betray Chrom. And I intend to follow his lead," the woman said with wavering confidence.

"I really don't think you should kill a friend over that. What say you Louis?" said a familiar voice.

"Quinn!" shouted Angela in surprise.

"I joined up with Valm. You two wanna join me and get out of here?" Quinn smirked.

* * *

_Half an hour earlier…_

Quinn muttered, "Now."

He and the thirty Wolves he was in charge of dashed from their various covers and attacked the Valmese commanders.

The Wolves were the kind of units that could turn the fate of battles around. Each had been trained specifically by Lord Frederick and was worth five ordinary soldiers. A single battalion of them could wreak destruction that would frighten and beat down the other side.

Quinn chose The Prince as his target. Stabbing one of his Valmese guards and killing him he entered The Prince's vision.

"Hello milord. Ready to taste my steel?" Quinn said.

The Prince, his name was Armistice or something, cocked an eyebrow at him, "You're Valmese."

"So?"

"And yet you'd kill your own countrymen?"

"I serve my King faithfully," Quinn said angrily.

"A King who sits on a throne of lies. This war is proof of it," Armistice shot back.

"You liar!" shouted Quinn. He lashed out with his rapier, feinting. The Prince wasn't fooled however, and countered his feint with an attack of his own. Armistice's sword knocked the rapier out of the way and attacked. Quinn held his rapier up to block as Armistice's sword smashed into his.

And the rapier broke.

Quinn stood in shock, not reacting. Not even when he felt Armistice's sword at his neck.

"I will not kill you. You are Valmese, and I would not hurt someone of my country. You may join my army, but if you betray us, we will kill you. Flee if you wish," The Prince left Quinn weaponless.

"And…he just leaves me like that?" Quinn said. "Assbutt… Perhaps I can flee with Louis and the others…?"

And with that plan in mind, he rushed into the castle.

* * *

_Present time..._

"What do you mean, join you?" Angela asked.

"We're the Four Horsemen, we can flee in secret. No need to die in this battle, right?" Quinn said.

"Count me in," Louis said with a small smile. "Angela, Frederick wouldn't want us to get ourselves killed. If that meant abandoning Ylisse, I think he'd allow it."

Angela thought for a moment, "…I hate your logic. Let's go now."

"First we find Alastair," said Quinn.

* * *

A giant wyvern picked Aremist up in its claws.

He had been fighting when wyvern riders and pegasus knights swooped down to attack their army. And of course, the leader of the wyvern riders got Aremist.

Twisting so he faced toward the sky, and the rider, Aremist stabbed into the beast with his sword. Screeching, the wyvern tightened its grip on Aremist.

Barely able to breath, Aremist slashed his sword across the wyvern's feet. He completely cut off one and destroyed the other.

And then he fell.

The Prince of Valm stared at the sky as he fell. He watch the retaliation against the flying units, a massive fireball struck the leader of the wyvern riders. The armored man fell from his saddle towards the ground, just like Aremist.

Just when Aremist thought he'd hit the ground, he landed on something. Or some _one._

"Get your bloody ass off me!" Silver shouted angrily.

Aremist rolled off, "Thanks, you saved me."

"Well, it wasn't damn intentional," she said gruffly.

Aremist didn't listen as he saw an archer take aim at the two of them. The Prince tackled the Pirate out of the way as the arrow came streaking across the battlefield.

"There, saved your life too. Now we're even," Aremist grinned.

Silver seemed to hesitate for a moment, then she let a small smile on her face, "Fine. Let's stick together then."

Aremist smiled, "Let's go kill an archer."

* * *

"Shit! Alastair's dead!" Quinn said with horror.

"No time to mourn, we need to leave," Louis said.

"We'll be back…right?" Angela said, slightly worriedly.

"Definitely. We'll be back," Quinn said as they rode off from the castle.

* * *

"Aremist!" yelled Vincent.

The Prince turned towards Vincent, as well as Colby's daughter, "What?"

"We need to use this as an opening to get Chrom! Get the Posse together and let's go!" Vincent shouted.

"Right," nodded Aremist.

* * *

_Sometime later…_

Vincent, Anna, Remy, Jessie, Morgan, Lowell, Jenson, Crimson, Lissa, Aremist, Silver, Colby and Syrenne arrived at the throne room. And they were greeted by several odd sights.

The King sat upon his throne, holding the fabled spear Gungnir. He wore the same armor he had many years ago, with adjustments of course. Now it had various pieces of black substituted for the silver.

The other thing that was odd was a giant crack in the wall. But it was glowing blue, like the Outrealm Gate. And it made strange noises.

"Welcome friends," Chrom said with a booming voice.

"Probably shouldn't call us friends, we're going to try and kill you," Vincent said.

"I-ack!" Chrom doubled over in what seemed to be pain. When he sat up straight again, he looked…different. "Pitiful Valmese, it will please me greatly to kill you all!" He rose from the throne and walked down the stairs so he was on even ground with his opponents.

"So, what's that over there?" Vincent asked, pointing at the crack.

"That is a crack in time. With it, I shall bring Grima back into the world!" Chrom said gleefully.

Silence.

"What the fuck is wrong with-" Vincent began but Chrom pointed his spear at him. It radiated darkness and Vincent suddenly couldn't move!

"Be quiet and die!" Chrom jerked his spear towards the crack, and Vincent was flung into the crack in time.

"Nooooooooo-!" Anna screamed, but Chrom silenced her from pointing his spear.

"Is this really what it has to come to brother?" Lissa said sadly.

"Lissa…" for the briefest moment, it seemed like the old Chrom had come back. Like he was back to being Chrom the Exalt or Chrom, Commander of the Shepherds. But that vanished as quickly as it appeared. "You won't have any mercy from me!" And Chrom, Gungnir raised began to advance on her.

"Hello? Hello?" a voice came out of the time crack.

"I'm sure they can hear us, just talk loudly!" said the voice again, but it was…different.

"Oi Chrom! You better watch out!" said the voice again.

"Because we're about to take you down!"

"You better hope you can handle the heat…!"

"Since we're bringing on the flames…with three times the power!"

A man walked out of the crack that radiated blue light. It was a slow walk, which only the most confident of people could manage. The purple cloak he wore fluttered as he entered the throne room. A cocky smile danced across his face as he heard the gasps. Straightening his hat and gripping his spell book tightly, he stopped walking a few paces from the crack.

Another man entered the throne room via the crack as well. He wore armor as black as night, and carried a silver sword. A helmet obscured his face from the various people in the throne room. His red cape stood waved slightly as he walked. The man reached up and took off his helmet slowly and stopped beside the other man who stood with a cocky smile.

A final man arrived as well. He took the hat he was holding and put it on his head so it wouldn't fall off again. A spell book was in his hand and a knife in the other. The man pulled his long black coat together so it hugged him tightly. This man moved so he stood in the center between the other two men. Brushing some of his black hair out of his dull red eyes, he grinned.

"Now Chrom you should have known better-," said the one in purple.

"-than to have underestimated me by so much-" said the one in armor.

"-that you would make such a stupid mistake!" laughed the one in black.

"And you know why that is?" the three said at the same time.

"Because my name is Vincent," said the man wearing a stetson.

"Because my name is Vincent," said the man wearing the armor of The Black Knight.

"Because my name is Vincent, and this  _will_  end here," said the man with a black hat that had a red feather sticking out of it.

The three Vincent's smirked in the exact same way and brandished their weapons and the fight began…


	22. Tactician, Crusader, Spymaster

** Endgame **

King Chrom whistled. Several dozen soldiers streamed into the room before the three insane men could attack.

"Bullshit!" said Stetson-Vincent.

"Well, this  _is_  the final battle. You should have seen this coming," said Yurick-Vincent.

"Oh, shut the hell up. We're the same person, you're only insulting yourself," muttered Spymaster-Vincent

"…Dammit, I hate it when I make sense," said Stetson-Vincent.

Chrom raised his spear and slammed it on the ground, sending out a shockwave throwing everyone back.

"You take point, I'll support you," said Stetson-Vincent to his armored…self.

Yurick-Vincent nodded and drew his sword and charged Chrom. The Dynast King pulled Gungnir back and waited for the last moment before deflecting Vincent's strike. The two stood at a stalemate, sword and Gungnir colliding with sparks.

* * *

Remy had bigger things to worry about than the fact that he now had three fathers. Well, his father from three different points in time.

Drawing his axe, he charged the nearest enemy. His opponent was an axe user as well, and his axe was quite large.

And it was a hammer. It was Frederick's hammer.

"Where did you get that?" Remy said with confusion.

"Damn, and they told me you were smart," said the smug man. "Warp staves were invented for a reason, kid!"

Remiel spun his silver axe in his hand and got into a fighting position. His opponent did the same, but he was the one to charge at Remy.

Roaring, the man's hammer smashed into Remy's shield. His shield wasn't really meant for blocking hammers, but it served its purpose. In response, Remy swung his axe that the axe man jumped away from.

Swearing, the man hefted the huge hammer and slammed it vertically towards The Mad jumped to the side and it smashed onto the ground with a loud  _crack!_  The stone floor shattered slightly.

"You're just going to be a right bitch, aren't you?" Remy said accusingly as the man laughed.

* * *

Jenson wrapped his hands around the man's neck and twisted sharply to the left. After hearing a sickening  _snap_ , he dropped the corpse to the floor.

Jenson looked up to see everyone fighting individually. It wasn't like they needed to work together, none of them were pushovers.

Throwing a knife, he distracted an enemy Syrenne was dueling. The Swordswoman used that to capitalize on the soldier's weak spots and killed him.

"I could have handled him," Syrenne said, crossing her arms.

"What're friends for?" he shrugged with a slight smile. "Shall we go kill a King then?"

Syrenne rolled her eyes, "Sounds like a failure of a first date."

Jenson held up his hands in mock surrender, "It'll be exciting though."

Syrenne pretended to consider, "Alright, let's do this then!"

Jenson blinked, "Wait…first date?"

Syrenne grinned and ran towards The Dynast King.

Upon seeing them, King Chrom pointed Gungnir at them. They stopped dead in their tracks.

"…Shit…" Jenson managed to whisper.

Chrom walked towards them, "I recognize you. You're that damn Spymaster who betrayed me!"

Jenson chuckled as best he could until Chrom's fist came in contact with his face.

"You'll pay for that now," the King smirked.

Jenson closed his eyes. He should have realized Chrom would kill them easily like this.

" _Heroes!"_

Jenson's eyes snapped open.

"What the hell was that?" said all three Vincents at the same time.

" _Heroes, I need you to buy me time! I'll help all I can now, but I need time!"_

"Naga…" Chrom gritted his teeth. He'd apparently heard the voice as well.

Jenson felt himself drop to the ground, to his and Chrom's surprise. When The Dynast King tried to lift him up again, nothing happened.

The King ran deftly to his right, but it looked like he  _slid_  across the ground. He stabbed one of his soldiers in the back and took a huge hammer from his hands. Swinging it expertly, Chrom smirked as he held Gungnir in one hand and Frederick's hammer in the other.

"Shit," said Stetson-Vincent.

"Double shit," said Spymaster-Vincent.

"Only one thing to do," smirked Yurick-Vincent.

Jenson watched the other two grin as they all held out their hands and said, "Three…"

Electricity vibrated in their arms, forming into a ball at their hands, "Two…"

The three brought their hands back rapidly, "One…"

They thrust their arms forward quickly, " _Surprise!"_

Three giant lightning bolts shot towards Chrom. He held up the hammer and swung it, deflecting one. But the other two blasted him off his feet, a cloud of smoke and dust engulfing the King.

* * *

Morgan deflected a fireball as she heard a huge  _bang!_  She turned to see Chrom getting blasted with lightning bolts.

_Gotta get him while he's down!_

Morgan chanted under her breath rapidly, a large torrent or wind swirling around her. She stuck her hand skyward, and swung it downward, the wind arcing like a sword swing and flew towards Chrom.

At the last second, time seemed to slow. Chrom jumped up and swung his spear in one of the most complicated maneuvers Morgan had ever seen. Gungnir collided with the blast of wind and it shattered the spell. The King proceeded to perform a backflip, successfully evading any counter attacks her father had planned.

"I will not be defeated!" screeched Chrom in an almost inhuman voice.

Truthfully, it frightened her. She wished Inigo were here to fight alongside her, but he had been too far away from her to come with them into the throne room.

With a roar, Chrom smashed his hammer into Stetson-Vincent before he could react!

_How did he move so fast!?_

Chrom was a whirlwind, he moved like water moving down a hill, quick and with only one mission: kill everyone.

Morgan began chanting faster than she ever had in her life.

* * *

Syrenne stood in front of Jenson as he healed Stetson-Vincent with his recover staff as quickly as he could.

Chrom was dueling Remy at the moment. And the green haired Hero was barely deflecting the attacks from the hammer and spear. Chrom was the only enemy now, but he cut such a wide path with his weapons that no one could get close to him unless they were directly dueling him.

"Hurry up Jen, if he notices us we're dead," Syrenne said quietly.

"I'm healing as fast as I can!" Jenson said similarly.

There was a yelp of pain as Remy was thrown backwards by the hammer. He didn't get back up, but Anna ran to his side.

And then Chrom focused on Syrenne.

She barely had time to raise her sword into a guard when the shaft of Gungnir hit her in the temple and she crumpled to the floor unconscious.

Right before everything blacked out, she saw Jenson fall similarly to her. Syrenne wanted to cry out, but she couldn't, because someone had turned out the lights and she couldn't see.

* * *

Lowell watched his sister fall to the ground from an attack from Chrom and rage boiled inside of him. As quietly, and quickly, as possible he got to the King's exposed back and he stabbed-!

And the knife shattered.

Lowell ducked the next attack from Chrom, barely. Lithely, he continuously evaded attack after attack until he was backed up against a wall.

He would have died there had it not been for Jessie. She managed to sneak a knife into Chrom's elbow, where armor didn't cover for the sake of movement. The Dynast King screamed in pain as he yanked the dagger out. Chrom broke Lowell's leg suddenly with one blow from the hammer and turned to fight Jessie.

* * *

Jessie screamed, "NO!" But Lowell fell to the ground in tears none the less, clutching his leg.

The redhead soon found herself in Chrom's sights as he raised his spear.

_We…we can't win!_

With that horrible revelation, she found that her feet were frozen to the ground and she couldn't move. Something white hot and large lanced through her stomach. Jessie watch as Chrom withdrew Gungnir from her body.

She didn't even scream, not even as her head hit the ground painfully.

* * *

"Shit," said Silver who had stuck close to Aremist the entire time. Not many were standing as Aremist took a quick look around the room.

_We might lose._

That one thought came as a blow to Aremist's confidence. They hadn't lost before, and now they'd lose to one man? Inconceivable!

With renewed confidence and courage, Aremist charge The Dynast King. He didn't look back when Silver shouted for him to wait. He would end this now.

The Prince wove his sturdy Silver Blade within the fabric of Chrom's strikes and pierced his armor, albeit barely. Aremist quickly pulled it out and swung with all his might and met Gungnir midstrike.

It was about this time he remembered the hammer.

Out of his peripheral vision, he saw the dark black hammer careening towards his head. And it would have hit him too if it weren't for Silver.

She suddenly stood by his side and blocked the hammer with her axe just like Aremist blocked Chrom's spear. "Prince, you owe me big time for this!" she said through gritted teeth.

"How about a nice dinner?" Aremist said, sweat beading down his neck.

"…Are you asking me on a date?" Silver said neutrally. "Cause I think we have bigger things to worry about here!"

"It was just a suggestion," Aremist said, reaffirming his concentration onto Chrom.

"How sweet," Chrom said in a monotone. With a sudden force neither of them were expecting, Chrom pushed them back and lashed out at them. Aremist evaded the attack. Silver did not.

The Prince didn't see how she was struck down, but he saw her eyes open as she lay on the ground and that was all that mattered to him. Attacking the King with renewed vigor, Aremist let loose an onslaught of attacks.

* * *

Anna held the staff carefully. Lissa had just given it to her to use, it was a Fortify staff. Anna needed to channel as much healing magic into it as possible.

A red light emitted from the top of it. Chrom noticed and yelled,  _"Damn you!"_

Suddenly the light went out! It had been all used up and Anna fell to her knees in exhaustion.

* * *

Crimson looked around. Things were definitely not looking good. The only ones left standing were Yurick-Vincent, but Chrom had pounded in his plate armor and he couldn't breathe well. Spymaster-Vincent was tired, but otherwise okay. Colby stood over his daughter, Princess Lissa held her tome tightly in one hand and Anna was on the ground, exhausted. And then there was herself, Crimson.

"We need a miracle of Naga," whispered Lissa.

Crimson silently agreed. Chrom was stronger than they'd ever imagined, and now they paid the price for underestimating him.

"Anyone…got a plan?" said Spymaster-Vincent wearily.

"Nope," said Colby angrily.

Lissa sighed, "We can try my magic. I don't know what kind of an effect it'll have."

"Anything's better than nothing, let's go," said Spymaster-Vincent, bringing the magic to his hands as Lissa did the same.

"Ready?" said Lissa.

"Ready," replied The Spymaster. The black haired man approached Chrom, who for once had stopped moving around like crazy. "Chrom, you will know the pain and suffering you caused to this world!" said Spymaster-Vincent menacingly.

"Will I now?" Chrom smiled.

Lissa's blast of holy magic threw Chrom backward. This time he didn't get up as quickly.

"Blasted magic of Naga, damn her," Chrom said as he slowly got to his feet.

"How dare you curse her holy name!" shouted an unfamiliar new voice.

All of those standing saw a blue haired woman holding Falchion and a staff in one hand. "Aunt Lissa," Kjelle turned towards her aunt and handed her the Fortify staff. "Father," the Princess looked at Chrom.

Lissa began to cast the healing magic on all the fallen. Kjelle pointed Falchion at her father, "Father, must it come to this?"

Chrom raised both his weapons and Kjelle charged him. The King stopped his movement halfway up to his ready position. Kjelle struck Chrom, Falchion cleaving through the armor. It was not a fatal blow.

"Kj…elle. You and you mother…I'm so…sorry…" Chrom said, a dark cloud seemingly passing from his eyes. The regal King fell to the ground, his armor clanking.

Lissa's healing magic took affect and the members of the Posse began to rise.

Someone began to clap, "Bravo, shall we have an encore?"

Heads turned toward the throne. Sitting in it was a person cloaked in a shaman's robes, their face obscured.

"You're the one behind this, aren't you?" said Spymaster-Vincent angrily.

"Your intelligence is captivating, I'd applaud you, but we are on opposite sides here," the smirk in their voice was evident. "You'll all make great sacrifices to Master Grima in the near future."

"And that will never happen," Kjelle shouted.

"The future is not yours to decide!" said Spymaster-Vincent.

"But it is my right to decide it!" said the cloaked figure. They reached towards the hood that obscured their face. Blue hair fell out of it as she pulled the hood off.

Lucina.

"Bitch," all three of the Vincents muttered at the same time.

"Master Grima will defeat all of you so quickly, it won't even be a contest," Lucina smiled an evil smile.

" _Your master will never triumph!"_

"No! You can't-" Lucina began, but was cut off as the glowing crack in the wall began to make noises. Blue light shone brightly and voices could be heard.

"Damn, is that three of them? That's a lot of tacticians to keep track of."

"Oh, shut up and keep your eyes on the battle. We've been given this chance, and we need to make a difference."

"Yes yes, I know. But coming back to life for a time? I'm not wasting that!"

Two figures appeared as silhouettes in the light. There was a long forgotten laugh, and a familiar chuckle.

"Long time no see," smirked Balthazar.

"Oh, this is going to be good, won't it Vinnie?" laughed Gaius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last fic that my Lucina hate shows. My biggest regret of this fic is how I handled her. And how this chapter is so much more impressive than the final battle.


	23. Forgotten Friends

**Endgame**

"Damn you Naga," Lucina swore.

" _I will not allow you to bring Grima here from your aborted timeline!"_

"Ah yes, how exactly do you plan to do that?" Stetson-Vincent asked.

"She has her Falchion from the other time, it creates a link between this timeline and the aborted future," said Balthazar.

"With it, and some complicated magic, she could bridge the gap between the two, sending things into each timeline," Gaius explained.

"And how're you two alive?" asked Spymaster-Vincent.

"Well, you needed help. And we're only the first of many. Grima has an army of Risen out there fighting your army as we speak. Naga is summoning as many soldiers that have died in this war to fight them," Gaius said, flipping a knife between his fingers.

"She can bring people back from the dead?" Lissa said, shocked.

"Call it bending the rules. We're back temporarily," Balthazar drew his knives. His arm no longer was injured.

"I think this happy reunion has gone on far enough," Lucina said menacingly. Dark magic pulsed from her person. "Grima comes, and I would prefer to crush you in celebration of my master's arrival!"

"Bullshit!" yelled the three Vincents.

"So long as Grima exists in one way or form, there will always be evil. This time, we will defeat the Fell Dragon once and for all!" Kjelle shouted.

Lucina brandished her Falchion, "So long as any of the children of that time exist, we cannot be beaten! I can create a link with any one of them!"

"Except none of them are insane like you," muttered Remy darkly.

"We need to get her away from that sword laddie, seems like she needs it," Colby said.

"Good thing I'm a thief," Gaius said cheerfully.

"Enough chitchat, die!" screamed Lucina.

Darkness flowed from her hands and covered the stained glass windows in the throne room. It became significantly darker.

"Fuck," said one of the Vincents. No one could tell which.

Suddenly there was a blast of light, and the darkness scattered! Lissa held her tome in front of her, light blazing from it. "Lucina…how could you? You destroyed my brother, your father! And Frederick, what did he do to deserve his fate!?"

Lucina waved a hand dismissively, "Just pawns in my plan."

Lissa's eyes darkened. No longer did she have any hesitation for this battle. This woman had killed her brother and someone she'd known for her entire life.

There was only one reasonable course of action.

" _Now!"_  screamed a Vincent.

Yurick-Vincent dashed towards the Princess and swung his sword at her. Falchion met the Silver Sword in a shower of sparks. From the side, Stetson-Vincent launched a fireball at Lucina. By simply raising a hand, dark energy absorbed the attack. Spymaster-Vincent began throwing knife after knife at her, she deflected them all with ease.

"Pathetic, you thought you could beat me?" she laughed.

"Distract you is the better wording," came a smug voice from behind her. Gaius ripped the Falchion from her grip and ran back toward the rest of his allies.

Lucina amassed a huge orb of darkness and flung it at Gaius. It was blocked by Lissa.

"Lucina, you can't win. No matter how powerful you are, you haven't got anyone at your back. Our power is only as strong as it is because of the bonds of our friendship and love," said Lissa. "United we are strong. And that is why we have won every battle we faced."

"In your future Grima destroyed the world. I don't know if you're trying to keep the future as it was told by you and the other children, or if you truly are insane, but we are not pawns of some scripted fate. The future is not yours to decide, it is ours, the people of Ylisse, Ferox, Plegia, Valm, Chon'sin. One person, one god cannot make that choice for us. If you try to change the future, we  _will_  take it back," said Spymaster-Vincent.

"You… _fools!_ " howled Lucina. "The future cannot change! It took me time to realize that, and now I will change it! It is called the future for a reason, changing it is the sin, not preventing it!"

"You're wrong," Balthazar said. "It's called the future for a reason, never certain, always changing. What would be the point of the world if we knew what would happen each day? Nothing would matter, because nothing we did could change it. Life would be meaningless."

"Enough…enough of this farce!" Lucina screamed. She seemed genuinely in pain.

"No. You end it," said Colby.

"Oh shit, I get it now. Clever move, Grima," Stetson-Vincent said with amazement.

"What're you saying?" Crimson said.

"That's not Lucina, at least, not anymore. Grima's possessing her, she's a puppet. Where else would she get dark magic to possess and control others? I'm right, aren't I?" Stetson-Vincent said.

"Clever little tactician, I'll make sure to kill you first," Lucina said darkly.

"But she doesn't have Fell Dragon blood like Vincent did," Lissa said puzzled.

"There are other ways to possess people, very inefficient and they usually don't work," Balthazar said. "At least, that's what some people said on the other side. Lucina may have agreed with this plan at first, we can't know, but that isn't her anymore."

There was a rumbling, the crack groaned and a faint roar could be heard.

"HA _HA!_  The odds are against you now!" cackled Lucina with a scream. "I am coming!"

"I was born in a world of strife, I will not let it return," said Remy in a low voice.

"And against the odds…" Jessie said.

Morgan shouted, " _We choose to fight!"_

Everyone moved at once. Blasts of magic smashed into Lucina's shield of darkness, while retaliatory attacks were sent back, scattering the Posse.

The roars of Grima grew louder. He was coming in the flesh.

"We don't have time for this!" Spymaster-Vincent shouted as he swatted a ball of darkness away.

Suddenly Gaius was hit dead on with a relatively weak blast of darkness, but he let Falchion fly from his grasp.

Kjelle ran for it, as she deflected an attack with  _her_  Falchion.

But someone got there first.

He picked it up and ran with a roar towards the crack, " _Anything can change!_ "

Chrom stabbed into the crack in time with the Falchion.

All went still.

The roars turned into shrieks of pain. Draconic shrieks.

"NO!" yelled Lucina losing control of the magic she held. It shot out like a spider web, smashing into the castle all over.

Chrom stepped back from the groaning crack with a smile. The Exalt was in place of The Dynast King. Chrom was back.

The Exalt threw the Falchion into the crack. There was a fantastic flash of light that blinded everyone.

"Someone get her!" shouted Gaius as he covered his eyes.

Kjelle, recovered first and ran at Lucina. The Princess was still blinking, trying to regain her vision as she realized Kjelle was running at her.

Falchion stabbed into her.

"How…? I'm…your  _sister!_ " Lucina yelled weakly.

"You're no sister of mine," Kjelle said with steel. "Not anymore. You lost that right when you ordered Mother's death, mine, Frederick's and the countless others as well!"

Bright light began shining from Falchion and Lucina began to scream, sounding less human by the moment. Lucina snapped her fingers and dark magic fell into the ground as she slid off the sword, dead.

Gaius laughed, "Wow, that went easier than I thought Vinnie, or Vinnie _s._ "

Spymaster-Vincent looked around, "What happens now?"

"Our time is up, we need to go," said Balthazar.

"Balthazar! Do you have to go?" Aremist asked.

He nodded and closed his eyes. He began to fade into blue light, until he was gone.

Gaius chuckled sadly, "It was nice to see you all again, but my time is up. Gaius' last hurrah, and there was no candy."

"You're a good man Gaius, I wish I hadn't killed you," Spymaster-Vincent said.

"Haha, don't worry about it Vinnie, I made my choices. I just wish they'd been the right ones," Gaius smiled sadly, and then he too began to fade into blue light.

And then he was gone.

" _I wish they could stay. But…"_

"They were both heroes, they didn't deserve their fate," Spymaster-Vincent said angrily.

"… _Now it is time for you two to go back to where you are from."_

Stetson-Vincent gave a wave and said, "See you all soon!" And he vanished.

Yurick-Vincent shrugged, "And I have to deal with this again soon…" And he too, vanished.

There was a rumble. And the ground began to shake.

"The castle's collapsing! Run!" screamed Crimson.


	24. Peace

**Epilogue I**

Vincent extended an arm upward, creating a shield of flame to block the large boulder. The other magic users did the same with their respective specialty.

"Faster!" yelled Lissa.

"We're only on the second floor! We need to jump!" yelled Vincent.

"That's way too far! We're in a castle, are you fucking insane!?" yelled Crimson.

"Yes!" and with that Vincent blasted a hole in the side of the castle and jumped out.

"Aw, hell!" yelled Remy as he jumped after his father.

* * *

Lissa raised her head as she heard laughing. She looked up to see Vincent laughing, "What's so funny?"

"We're alive. And we won. What could be crazier?" and he kept on laughing until there were tears in his eyes.

Lissa just shook her head, but let a small smile creep onto her face.

* * *

_Several days later…_

Vincent watched as Libra set the crown upon Lissa's head. The Queen of Ylisse stood up, clothed as Emmeryn once had been.

"People of Ylisse! Our country has been ravaged by war. My brother is dead, and now I am left to rule! But for all you know, nothing might change!" Lissa shouted.

Beside Vincent, a disguised Chrom cringed. And Kjelle had abdicated the throne, allowing her aunt to rule.

"But I will choose to heal rather than kill. I chose the staff to wield during my time in the Shepherds because I hated the blood and suffering. I wanted to end that, so I chose healing. And I plan to heal this country.

"We are not without friends. Our bonds and friendships last eternally, a simple war would never tear them apart. Plegia, Ferox and Valm will all help repair our country and your lives!"

Lissa continued on. Vincent sighed in relaxation, the damn war was finally over.

_Lissa, Queen of Ylisse_

_Lissa reigned during a difficult time and the most pleasant. She organized the efforts to rebuild Ylisse like no one expected, and she led the country to be more prosperous than before the war. With her husband Donnel at her side, she had a long, happy life. It is said that even on her deathbed, she still smiled and laughed as her physician found a frog in his pocket._

_Kjelle, The Wandering Princess_

_Kjelle left the throne and the painful memories behind. Legend has it that she served Ylisse from the shadows, whether as a soldier in the army or a bodyguard to the Queen, Kjelle was said to always watch out for Ylisse's safety._

* * *

"You two going to get married or something?" Vincent grinned.

Stahl blushed, "Well…"

"Good luck with that wife of yours. You'll need it," laughed Vincent.

_Stahl, The Horseman of Plegia_

_Stahl returned to Plegia after the war alongside Tharja. Only a few months after the war, they were married. Stahl won the love of the people through his kindness to every village and town he visited. As General of Plegia, he stopped every bandit threat before it had a chance to manifest. He was kind and loving to all, but none more so than to his wife._

_Tharja, Queen of Plegia_

_Tharja resumed her role as Queen in Plegia. After being wed to Stahl, she began to fight for equality between men and women. She met surprising success with the help of Queen Lissa. Rumors drifted around that she never quite got over her attraction to Vincent, but anyone who met the Queen and King denied them with passion._

* * *

"We couldn't have done this without you. Both of you," Vincent said to the Khan.

Khan Lon'qu waved his hand dismissively, "It is I who should thank you, you helped me and my wife patch things up."

"Now don't go dying on us from the cold up there in Ferox!" said Vincent with a smirk.

_Lon'qu, Khan of the Cold_

_Scholars all argue about what kind of ruler Lon'qu was, but most agree that he was a just and fair Khan. With Ferox in shambles, East Ferox and West Ferox converged and united under Lon'qu to patch up wounds, politically and physically. Some friends of his say he never got over his gynophobia, but his wife always laughed whenever that idea was brought up._

_Cordelia, The Wings of Ferox_

_Cordelia had a rough time convincing the public that she was to be trusted, but she had an even harder time getting her daughter to trust her again. It took a long time, some say months, some say years, but Severa forgave her mother. She began the first division of Pegasus Knights in Ferox, with herself in command. Sometimes you may hear an old man telling stories about bandits attacking his village, only to have fabulous white horses descend upon them and save the day._

* * *

"Kellam, where did you go!?" Vincent said puzzled. He was  _just_ here!

"I'm right here," said the knight in front of him.

"Don't scare me like that Kellam," said Vincent.

_Kellam,The Unseen Knight_

_Kellam never was totally recognized for efforts in the war. Historians tried to track him down, but they could never find him, even when he said he wanted to meet them. The only one to never miss his presence was his wife Nowi, whom he loved dearly for the rest of his days._

* * *

"I guess this is goodbye," Vincent said sadly.

"We probably won't see each other again," Chrom said quietly.

"Should you ever need help, you know you can always ask me," Vincent said in an equally quiet voice.

"That's what friends are for," Chrom grinned.

_Chrom, The Dead King_

_All formal records dictate that Chrom died in the Battle for Ylisstol, but there are several small villages in the north that swear to have seen a blue haired man save them from bandits. None believed them, but if you go to a northern Feroxi village, you'll hear tales of The Man in Silver Armor who kept the bandits at bay and would sometimes stay a night in the village. Who knows, you may even come to believe them._

* * *

…

…

…

_For ages scholars and bards didn't know what to make of the rumors of two men returning from the dead in the final battle of the war. To this day, they still don't. But every so often in Valm, people sight an orange haired man with a bandana or man in a brown trench coat. Most dismiss them as hallucinations, but both King Aremist and Vincent swear they were real. But no one ever found out whether they spoke the truth or not…_


	25. Never Ending Legacies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is meh. It was too anti-climatic unfortunately. I know I did some things well, but I can't easily look past all I screwed up.

**Epilogue II**

Vincent sighed as he lay in the grass. Apparently, a huge army of Risen had sprung up and fought the Valmese until assistance from Naga came.

And yet the grass was unscathed. A miracle from Naga perhaps.

"The one thing I'm going to miss is all the familiar faces," Vincent said sadly.

Anna nodded in the same tone, "But we met new people, people who we can stay in touch with."

"I guess it helps that you and your sisters are everywhere," Vincent said with a smirk.

Anna punched him playfully as a new voice entered, "Father? Mother?"

The couple looked up to see their son Remy packed and ready to travel.

"I'm setting out," he said simply.

Vincent nodded, "Where to?"

"Not sure yet. Where ever my goal takes me, I have something I want to do," Remy said wistfully.

"Make sure to write," Anna said sternly.

Remy laughed, "Yes Mother, I shall."

_Remiel, The Mad Hero_

_After the war, Remiel vanished from record for a short time. But he emerged from whatever he had busied with two years later. He, along with three Ylisseans named Angela, Louis and Quinn began an organization. There were many corrupt men and women that tried to take power in their respective country's weakness. Remiel's group provided… an answer to that problem. Without Remiel and his wife Angela, the world would have been in a much worse state._

* * *

"General Vincent, I hereby relieve you from your position as General of Valm. You are free to do as you wish, but you will always be welcome in Valm," Prince Aremist said regally.

"I'm sad to hear you have to leave so soon," Vincent said.

"I'm a prince, I can't sit idle for long periods of time. And well…I heard from home finally. My father passed away recently. My brother Prince Avaval seized power even though he isn't the rightful heir. He…is not a good ruler. The nobles who support me are begging me to come back."

Vincent's eyes flashed, "Do you need help? Many of us would be all too willing."

Prince Aremist laughed, "Vincent, I have an entire battle trained army. Avaval will not be able to stop me from killing him."

"Killing him?"

"He's a bastard. Literally. There's no love between us," Aremist shrugged.

Vincent clapped Aremist on the back, "Take care my friend, should you ever need a job done in my area of expertise, you know how to find me. And watch out for that pirate of yours." Vincent winked alongside the last sentence.

Aremist laughed and bid farewell.

_Aremist, King of Valm_

_Aremist's return to Valm sparked a minor civil war. Known as The One Month War, Aremist crushed his half-brother's troops quickly and efficiently in less than a month. Along with the Duke of Garuvega, Aremist captured Avaval and imprisoned him per request from Silver. Aremist was crowned the following week which began his long reign. He built a Kingdom as strong as Walhart's, without the violence._

_Silver, The Pirate Queen_

_For her and the King of Valm, it was said to be love at first sight. But everyone who knew them personally denied that. The two of them mixed like oil and water, but somehow it worked out and they were wed a few years after Aremist's coronation. The nobles were not happy with their King marrying a commoner, but as Silver liked to say, "You're the King. What can they do?"_

* * *

"I think we're going to hang around here," Morgan said thoughtfully.

"Who's we?" Vincent asked curiously.

"Inigo of course!" Morgan said puzzled.

Vincent just raised his eyebrows at her and she blushed, "…You win, I'm pregnant."

"Well, I wish you three the best of luck," Vincent smirked. "And do try to help Lissa the best you can?"

"Of course Father, what else would you expect?" Morgan said with a smile.

_Morgan, Tactician of Ylisse_

_Morgan and her husband Inigo both worked tirelessly to fix Ylisse. Only with her pregnancy, and Inigo and Lissa's insistence did she sit back and fix Ylisse from the sidelines. Inigo went on to become a world famous dancer, with Morgan attending every performance. For free of course, Morgan did show some of her mother's quirks. Historians agree that without her, Ylisse's rebuilding would have taken much longer._

* * *

"We're heading back with the Prince," Lowell said.

Vincent nodded and hugged his daughter, "You two look out for yourselves, it's going to get violent there."

Jessie rolled her eyes, "As if we're not used to that."

Lowell chuckled, "Besides, we're too good to get killed."

"Hey! That's my line!" said Vincent with fake outrage.

_Lowell, Duke of Garuvega_

_Upon arrival in Valm, King Aremist used Lowell's talents to capture his brother. Afterwards, Lowell abdicated his position as Duke of Garuvega and became Valm's Spymaster. With his partner (and betrothed) they kept their King and his wife safe from all attempts on their lives. Lowell gave up his flirtatious ways and returned back to his mellow personality. When he was asked for a reason, he said, "There's no one to act for anymore. My sister's alive and I have no reason to fake anything anymore."_

_Jessica, The Goldless Merchant_

_Jessie never enjoyed gold like her mother did. She refused to leave the life of a Spymaster when her mother offered her a job. Scholars say that she hated the memories it brought back, but none ever asked her in fear of being hurt, severely. She and her eventual husband Lowell both lived happy lives, while not as long as either of them hoped._

* * *

"So I guess you're off to different waters then?" Vincent smirked.

Colby laughed, "Aye laddie, I've got a few things to do before retiring. Have to pick someone to inherit my job as Pirate Lord."

"What about Silver?"

"She's going off with that Aremist fellow. I know love when I see it, and I've seen it many times," the old captain said.

"I guess this is goodbye, my friend," Vincent said, shaking Colby's hand.

"Farewell to you, laddie. May the seas treat you with kindness," Colby said.

_Captain Colby, The Pirate Lord_

_Colby returned to pirating for a few years before settling down. After his daughter and the King were married, he made frequent trips to see his daughter and grandchildren. When he passed away, his funeral had a gathering unlike any pirate's funeral in recent history._

* * *

"Anna," Jenson said, greeting his mother.

Anna embraced him, "Jenson, I apologize for ignoring you these past few months-"

"I understand…Mother. Tell Vincent goodbye for me, will you?" Jenson asked.

Anna nodded, "I wish you two luck."

Syrenne smiled, "We'll see you sometime soon hopefully."

"Bet on it," Jenson said.

"Not with my gold!" Anna cried. Syrenne and Jenson laughed.

_Jenson, The Reluctant Spymaster_

_Jenson never picked up another knife or sword after the war, turning his talents solely to healing. He and his wife Syrenne lived a quiet life in seclusion with their eventual children in northern Ylisse. All that is known is that a man with blue hair frequently visited them._

_Syrenne, Duchess of Garuvega_

_With her brother's abdication, Syrenne became the Duchess of Garuvega. She immediately followed in her brother's footsteps and rejected the title, choosing to live the life as a mercenary alongside her husband Jenson. She said, "All I want is a calm life with my husband and children."_

* * *

"I'm sticking with you guys," Crimson said.

"Huh?" Vincent said, surprised.

"I don't have any romantic involvements or anything like that, so I'm going with you two…and myself," Crimson grinned as she glanced down at Anna who stood close to her.

"I'm glad we won't be saying goodbye to everyone then!" Anna cheered as she watched Crimson pick her daughter up and put her on The Illusionist's shoulders.

_Crimson, The Illusionist_

_Crimson and her younger self learned the merchant's trade and followed in their mother's footsteps. They became the first Annas to work together in one shop. Some people say Crimson fell in love, some say she stayed unmarried for her whole life. It was hard to tell since she enjoyed fooling people with her illusions._

_Anna, The Merchant_

_Anna grew up wanting to be just like her mother and Crimson. She achieved both goals with flying colors, though she preferred red. She and her other self worked together until Crimson's death. But Anna kept working, and many regarded her as the most unique Anna yet._

* * *

_Thirty Years Later…_

Vincent walked in through the door, his weight supported on the worn cane he carried. So much gallivanting in his youth had brought weakness on him earlier than he'd hoped. Sighing, he took off his trench coat that surprisingly still fit him after so long.

"Howdy stranger," said his wife from her armchair in their house.

Vincent gazed at his wife, she still looked young in his eyes. Crimson had taught them both a piece of magic to retain their hair color. Though sadly, that was the only bit of youth they were able to hold on to.

Vincent slowly walked to his chair that sat side by side to his wife's, "Anna says goodbye. She and Crimson said they were heading to the capitol for some business."

"Good for them," smiled Anna. Their children had visited on one of their trade routes, and they'd be back before long. Possibly in junction with Jenson's upcoming visit.

"Anna…where have the years gone?" Vincent coughed. That cough had been getting worse of late.

"What do you mean?" Anna said, putting her finger up to her chin habitually.

Vincent smirked, and then fell sad again, "I looked into the mirror this morning, and I can't see the Spymaster in me anymore. It just made me think, we're both sixty eight, and we probably don't have much time left."

Anna nodded, her smile slipping, "I know the feeling. While Crimson was just here, it was like looking into a mirror. And I saw an old me the entire time. I don't know where our daughter still gets her energy, but the both of us seem to have lost ours."

"At least the years were I've spent with you have been the best of my life," Vincent said with a serene smile.

Anna rolled her eyes, "You've been married to me for almost the entirety of your memory."

"You know what I mean," Vincent said quickly.

Anna nodded, "Yes, and I feel the same way."

They had lived the same lives as they had before the war thirty years ago. They never had any more children. Only recently had Anna finally closed her shop, since she knew they had plenty of gold.

Vincent reached over and grabbed her hand, "I don't know how much we've got left…but I'm confident it'll be just as happy as the other years."

Anna nodded with a smile, and squeezed his hand back.

_**Fin** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I am partial to that Thirty Years Later scene


End file.
